Weeping Willows
by Lady-of-the-Darkened-Moon
Summary: This is about a girl called Ruby who gets tricked by Naraku and sent to the feudal era, where she nearly gets killed by Sesshomaru etc...the usual. As you can see i suck at summaries. This is a SessXOC NOT a sesskag..X3.This is my first fanfic so please r
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

**This is my first fan fic so please be nice X3 If ypur wondering this fanfic was already out but I'm reformatting it because all the writing was in chunks and hard to read! **

**Well here's chapter 1**

**Enjoy!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the cold night of November Ruby was walking home from school, silently wishing that she had taken up Andrews offer on the lift home.

The wind blew harshly through the weeping willows on either side of her, surrounding her in a cloak of light green.

'_BUURRR_' she exclaimed pulling her thin jacket closer to her slender frame.

'It would be a miracle if I get home without catching pneumonia' she mumbled regretfully to herself.

When the willow branches parted she caught a quick glance of white and blue.

'What is that?' she asked herself curiously.

Drawing closer to its source she found that it was some sort of giant baboon suit.

'Okay someone doesn't know that Halloween is over'.

Rubbing her hand over the white fur she found it had a worn feeling to it. _What? _

Glancing around her she could not see anyone but herself occupying the closed park space.

_Maybe someone was throwing it out? But why not put it in a bin? Why just slump it here over a park bench?_ Questions began to swim around in her head and, shaking her head violently she tried to rid herself of such absurdities.

_Why should she care if someone discarded their old Halloween costume on the bench, it has nothing to do with her, she was curious and bored._

Letting her hand slid off the pelt she turned on her heel ready to leave the small secluded park.

'Do you like it?' a deep and hunting tone asked her from the shadows beyond the trees.

Ruby stopped in her tracks feeling her heart stick sickly in her throat.

Frantically searching around her she could not find the source of the voice…it was as if it was coming from all around her.

_RUBY! Calm down it's probably some guy playing a prank on her…or maybe he was a very drunk man…a strong drunk man!_ Ruby began to panic.

Right before she was about to run a tall shadowed figure appeared to her right…scaring her half to death.

A sinister laugh escaped the shadowed figure, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end.

_What a disgusting, creepy laugh_. She shivered. _Was it her or did the cold weather become even more bitter and demented._

'Who are you?, What do you want?, Come out here!' she demanded.

It seemed as though time had come to play with her by stretching the moment out for as long as possible until finally the figure cloaked in the shadows decided to show itself.

As the last shadows were expelled from his face Ruby found it extremely hard not to gasp at the tall man now directly in front of her.

'Uuuuuhhhhhh' Ruby muttered incoherently.

With a smirk that made her feel sick to her stomach Ruby cringed.

It wasn't that he was ugly and vile, no he was quiet handsome with his waist length black wavy hair and bangs that parted in the middle of his pale complexion or his twisted upturned mouth.

No, it was the sinister, cold red eyes that pierced through her as if searching for something deep within her, wanting to tear her apart from the inside.

She gulped.

'Well, you haven't answered my question wench' his lethal tone jaunting at her.

Ruby snapped out of her daze. 'Who do you think you are calling me a wench'

Instantly her hand flew quickly over her mouth as she stared at the man in front of her. _Oh my god, am I trying to get myself killed? _she mentally screamed at her self.

A flicker of anger crossed the man's face and disappeared as quickly as it had come.

'Well what should I call you?' he asked in a taunting tone, all the while moving closer to her until he was practically towering over her.

Sinking back under his scrutinizing gaze she stared at the grass beneath her feet.

'Am, my name's Ruby, Ruby Mitzuami'.

'Is that so?' He asked coldly. 'Well, Ruby, I have a little favour that you can do for me'.

'Am, like what?' she asked cautiously.

Chuckling, the man walked over to the pelt and lazily picking it up he turned to her, holding out the pelt for her to take it.

She looked at him, confused. 'What do you want me to do with that?'

Without any warning his face was suddenly millimeters from her face.

A violent blush spread across her face before utter panic came over her.

Staring deeply into her eyes he gently took her chin between his finger and thumb.

'I, Naraku, want you, Ruby, to wear this pelt, nothing more, nothing less'. He then pulled back and slid the pelt into her hands.

She stared dumbfounded at the pelt that now occupied her once fidgety hands.

Suddenly she looked up at him with questioning eyes.

'What's the catch?'

The man, Naraku, blinked at her. 'Catch?' he smiled, 'Why has there got to be a catch?'.

Ruby tilted her head, confused. 'Well, some stranger doesn't come up to someone and tell them to wear a pelt for no reason, that's why. 'Unless….'

She eyed the pelt suspiciously 'There's not spiders in it, is there?' She shivered at the thought.

Naraku, who had been keeping his penetrating gaze on her, smiled wickedly. 'No there are no spiders in it' he said matter-of-fact.

'Then it's stolen!' Ruby stated.

Naraku shook his head, beginning to become annoyed with this ever questioning wench.

'The pelt is mine, I just wanted….'

He stopped trying to think of how to convince this bothersome girl to put on his pelt, looking at her face he noticed that at the remains of a blush was still on her face. He smiled inwardly. _This girl is so naive._

Clasping her chin again he leaned his face so close to hers that he could feel her cool breath swim over his mouth he trailed his gaze over her small mouth up to her ocean blue eyes, making it obvious of what he was thinking.

Ruby's face began to boil. A gasp escaped her mouth before she could contain it.

'I', he began intensely 'Want to see what you would look like in it, a beautiful girl like you…'

Straightening up he waited for her reaction.

Stuttering with embarrassment Ruby let her gaze drop to the pelt in her hands. Her mind began to race.

'Am….alright' she muttered breathlessly. _What harm would it do to just put it on then take it straight off? _

With a spark of determination she grabbed the pelt up and through it over her head letting the worn skin slid gracefully over her.

She gasped. _It's so warm!_

Looking up she saw Naraku still staring at her, he smiled.

'Put the mask on' He urged, his tone deep and luscious.

Ruby's heart began to thump painfully.

Grabbing the mask she pulled it over her head and looked up to see Naraku staring down at her with satisfaction.

A deep chuckle escaped his throat.

Ruby's hand instantly shot up to her head.

'Why do I feel so light headed?'

Darkness began to eat away her vision on each side.

'What's wrong with me?' she managed to choke out.

Before the darkness had completely taken over her vision Naraku's eerie laugh erupted darkly as she fell numbly to the ground, unconscious.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed!!**

**Please read and review**

**Lady-of-the-Darkened-Moon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's chapter 2!**

**Enjoy!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Well, well, well if it isn't Naraku, ha, you'll pay for setting up mi'lord', an annoying , squeaky voice erupted from her left.

**_MMMmmmm_**, she groaned as she clutched her now throbbing head. _Ow my head hurts sooooo much!_

As soon as she had groaned the owner of the squeaky voice squawked loudly as though frightened.

Her head felt like it was splitting in half. _What a weird dream_.

'Hey! Are you listening?'

Ruby cringed.

Biting down on her tongue she forcefully stopped herself from snapping at the owner of the painstakingly irritating voice, it was making her already sore head throb even more.

Mentally cursing herself she forced herself up into a sitting position.

The sight that met her eyes caused her to gasp in surprise and awe.

She was sitting in a grassy opening bordered by tall oak and elm trees. Sunlight filtering down between the tree tops, sending long rays of light to dance while a breeze rippled through out the clearing.

The opening was filled with an array of various shades of green and yellow but all this was ignored as her eyes fell on the most beautiful and ethereal being she had ever seen before in her life.

He stood tall and proud on the small mound a few feet in front of her, gazing straight at her with hard golden eyes as his long silver hair appeared white in the rays of light, he wore strange white clothing that was covered in black armored chest plates which was secured by a long yellow and navy sash tied around his waist and a large white fluffy boa hung over his right shoulder. On his face were strange markings. On his forehead was a small navy crescent moon and two crimson stripes adorned each of his high cheek bones.

He truly was a sight to behold.

His penetrating eyes narrowed as he took a step forward.

Ruby inhaled, raising her hand to pinch her arm. _Ow, okay this isn't a dream. Is this an angel? He's so beautiful and...intense. _

Her heart was hammering so hard against her ribcage she was surprised that the approaching angel didn't hear it.

She bit her bottom lip, staring up at the oncoming being.

Before she could speak the scraping of metal could be heard as he quickly unsheathed his sword, pointing it directly at her face.

She gulped.

Shaking in fright all she could do was to sit still and stare gapingly up at the being she once thought of as an almighty angel.

A roar erupted from the beings throat as he looked disgustedly down at her. 'So, you thought you could trick this Sesshomaru with your cowardly schemes' his deep, throaty voice echoed.

'Huh?' was all Ruby could say. To say she was confused would be an understatement. 'Am...i think...'

'Don't you dare interrupt or speak back to Lord Sesshomaru like that, you, you...cowardly turd' the squeaky voice shouted from the safety of five feet away.

Ruby looked over at where the voice had come from and nearly keeled over.

Standing there was a two foot toad in clothes talking to her.

_What? What is that thing?_ Fear started to churn in her making her feel the bile climb up her throat.

The being named Sesshomaru looked back down at her with cold golden eyes that promised her death.

He gracefully lifted the sword above his head, intending to cut her in half as she let out a piercingly shrill scream.

The sword stopped inches from her face as she looked teary eyed up at him.

'Hn. You are not Naraku, who are you?' Scrunching his nose up at her he looked down at her, no emotion registering in his face.

Shakily pulling the mask back she looked down casted at the ground.

'_I knew there was a catch'_ she mumbled despairingly.

Gazing back up at Sesshomaru she blushed, seeing him analyzing her face.

With a 'Hn he turned on his heel and began walking away from her only inclining his head slightly to the frog to show he was leaving.

Ruby stared dumbfounded at the tall figure's retreating form.

'Ah, am, where are you going?, Your not going to leave me here like this, are you?'

Her question hung emptily in the air as she was met with silence.

_**'HEY!'**_

Before she could even blink she was grabbed roughly by the neck, her feet lifted off the ground.

She painfully fought for oxygen as she stared into frigid golden eyes.

'**_Don't you dare speak to this Sesshomaru in such a disrespectful manner wench_**' he growled out dangerously as his eyes began to bleed red, squeezing her neck slightly harder to emphasis his words.

Fear shone in her ocean blue eyes as her feet hung limply, brushing the grass with the tip of her shoes. Her mind blank.

'Do you hear that pathetic ningen?, you'd better listen to Lord Sesshomaru and show your respect' the frog squeaked out from behind Sesshomaru, brandishing a staff with two heads on top.

Dropping her unceremoniously on the ground Sesshomaru stared coldly at this strange ningen.

_Never has a ningen wench had the audacity to speak so out of line to him, the Lord of the Western Lands, excluding his hanyou brothers wench._

As she lay crumpled on the ground, her hands messaging her neck she dared a quick glance in front of her.

Her eyes fell on strange black shoes.

Her eyes traveled up to a pair white baggy trousers, to a long silk sash and along black armor.

Her eyes finally landed on his face.

His impassive eyes seemed to draw all her attention from her extremely _bad_ situation, making her feel oddly safe.

His eyes narrowed.

'What are you staring at?' his deep voice rumbled, snapping her out of her daze.

'Am , nothing' she muttered.

Pulling herself slowly up she brushed the dirt off the baboon pelt she was still wearing.

Keeping her eyes on the ground she bowed her head to him, as a dull pain echoed in her chest.

She began to walk straight, the only direction she could go without lifting her head.

She wanted away from this youkai, far away, where he couldn't try to strangle her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope yah enjoyed it:3**

**Well Je ne!**

**Please read and review!**

**Lady-of-the-Darkened-Moon**


	3. Chapter 3

When she was out of view of the opening she hitched the pelt above her knees and started at a dead run through the wooded forest.

_Where am i? _She cried silently, wishing that she could just go home and take a warm relaxing shower.

Tripping and stumbling over tree roots the wind whipped at her face making her eyes sting painfully, causing them to water and blur her vision as she continued to run, pumping her legs to go even faster.

Only stopping when a painful stitch stabbed her side, making it increasingly sore for her to breath.

She leaned up against a tree as she slide to her knees, panting heavily.

Drawing her knees closely to her chest she rested her head against the trunk of the tree as she gazed up at the darkening sky.

_How did i get here? And where exactly am i? That _man_ who ever he is was definitely not human...neither was that _thing_ with him. He was a lord? Or so that thing said he was...hhhmmm._

A strong wind howled around her making the tree she was currently sitting against sway dangerously, pulling her out of her train of thought.

Jumping away she sighed.

_Right Ruby, I think it's time to find some shelter away from dangerous men and trees. _

She looked around and finally decided that heading east would be the best decision.

_Away from that hot psycho..ah i mean..ah..psycho. Yes that is what i meant...he's certainly not hot...no..he's just a psycho woman beater...that's it...yes. _

Nodding to herself she slowly made her way east until she found a small dirt path. She smiled.

_Yay! No more walking aimlessly, _she thought sarcastically.

Following the small path she yawned, the cold air piercing her lungs.

She cringed, pulling the mask back over her face to shelter it from the grueling winds.

After trudging along the dirt path for what felt like hours she finally came across a wide opening with an old battered well in the center.

'_Another opening? God where's all the people and houses' in this place?_' she muttered under her breath stomping over to sit on the lip of the well to rest her aching limbs.

Letting her heavy lids fall over tired eyes she drifted into a half-asleep, half-awake state.

Well that was until a loud shout erupted from a few feet in front of her.

'**_NARAKU!_**' shouted a gruff voice.

Opening her eyes she looked apprehensively at the owner of the said voice. Nearly keeling over when she saw the white hair and the golden eyes, thinking that the crazy-hot-woman-beating-psycho had come to finish her off.

Shutting her eyes tightly she opened them again to the sight in front of her.

There stood a boy who looked roughly around 17, with long white hair, amber eyes and a cute attractive face that held boyish charm.

He was wearing a red outfit almost similar to the hot psycho guys' white one, but less elegant.

He was standing in a fighting position wielding a large sword, which was seriously too big for her comfort.

She gulped.

_Not again! _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Sorry. This chapter's kinda short. But i didn't know how to end it...ah well...enjoy!**

**Lady-of-the-darkened-moon**

**Read and Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

Staring at the boy she suddenly had a strange pull inside the pit off her stomach making her legs move towards him on their own accord.

Her steps hastened as she neared him.

Said guy was now preparing for battle as the baboon wearing figure neared him.

_'**Humpf, **_**so you've finally decided to show your face in person instead of hiding behind puppets and incarnates. Well that's just fine with me, now I can have your head for all the trouble you've caused. You _bastard_!'** his voice gruffly grounded out as he lifted the large blade over his head with both hands, to release the power of Tetsuiaga upon _it._

Amber eyes widened in shock as his arms froze in midair while he stared into the face of the most despised, hated, twisted, disgusting half demon to ever walk the face of the earth who was here, standing in front of him.

**_Rubbing _hisears**between soft fingers and giggling as the two fluffy white dog ears twitched.

A soft feminine voice whispered 'Aw, so _cute_!' in delight.

The two white dog ears sitting on top of the boy's head twitched. A confused expression crossed his face.

_Wait!...Soft?...Giggling?...Cute?...Feminine voice? _

He stumbled back breaking the disturbing contact between them.

He started to panic thinking that he was quickly loosing his sanity.

_It must be all those sits' Kagome keeps giving me, it's starting to mess with my head._

Suddenly he clicked on and smiling triumphantly he gained his composure.

'Feh! Yeah right Naraku! I'm not gonna fall for your weird trap this time!'

Swinging the blade to sit over his shoulder he continued in a determined tone.

'So you can stuff it up your ass, your not pulling the wool over my eyes with your sick twisted mind games'.

Ruby's head cocked to the side.

'What?, Why does everyone keep calling me Naraku?'.

She watched as the boys jaw nearly dislocated as his mouth fell open.

Fighting the urge to not laugh she pulled the mask over her head, revealing an amused face as she smiled widely at the boy.

Suddenly her smiling face was replaced with one off disgust and revulsion.

'EW! Are you telling me that that guy, Naraku, wears this _thing_ all the time?' she asked as she looked forebodingly down at the pelt she was wearing.

She glanced back up at the guy to see that he was still staring at her in shock.

Waving her hand slowly in front off his face he snapped back to reality, his mouth still hanging open.

'Hey' she giggled 'Are you trying to catch flies or something?'.

The boys mouth clamped closed as he surveyed her face.

She smiled sheepishly under his gaze. _Why does everyone seem to stare at me? Do i look that much out of place here? _

He blinked shoving his hands in his sleeves.

'Where did you get that from?' he asked motioning to the pelt with a nod of his head.

She sighed, starting to relax. 'I got it from a guy who called himself Naraku in a park, well he asked me to put it on and as soon as I did i fell straight to the ground knocked out and when I opened my eyes I was here'.

She looked at him, her eyes full off questions.

The boy blushed 'Ah..oh..right'.

'What's your name?' She asked curiously.

'Uh, Inuyasha' he mumbled.

Ruby smiled happily. 'My name's Ruby, it's nice to meet you'.

Inuyasha just nodded.

After a silent pause Ruby's brows knitted together.

'So...is there any..uh...houses or people around here besides us? 'Cause I've been walking for God knows how long and I haven't seen anyone besides you and someone else..heh heh'.

Inuyasha hesitated, trying to figure out if it was really a good idea to trust her or to bring her to the village with him.

Seeing her look around her he decided that he would.

'Yeah, sure there's a village just ahead..am..just follow me'.

Something in the pit of his stomach jumped as his eyes settled on the girls smiling face.

Whipping around he was about to walk away when a small giggle escaped the girl's mouth behind him.

Turning around he found her rubbing her nose gently.

'What?'

'Oh..ha hah...sorry it's just..when you turned around your hair tickled my nose'.

All Inuyasha could do was _Feh! _and begin to make his way towards the village, where he was sure he'd be bombarded with questions about this new acquaintance.

He sighed. _He was in for it now. _

Ruby looked questioningly at him.

'Is something wrong?' she asked concern thinly lacing her words, but still present.

Inuyasha shook his head.

'No'.

'Oh'.

For the rest of the journey they stayed in silence.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hah! Poor Inuyasha, but what girl wouldn't do that? Seriously aw!!**

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Lady-of-the-darkened-moon**

**Je ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

Upon reaching the village Inuyasha stopped and turned slowly, looking hesitant.

Pointing a clawed finger to a small hut-like building he avoided her gaze, looking a bit sheepish.

'Am…see that hut over there, go in there and there'll be an old hag..I mean woman, a-a priestess named Keade…she'll be able to help you', with that he then leaped into a tall tree, resting on a branch.

Ruby glanced up at him, confused at his rather sudden behavior.

'Why aren't you coming?' she asked, nervous about gong in on her own and telling a complete stranger of her….problems.

'Feh!' was her only answer.

Sparing him one last glance she turned on her heel and made her way slowly towards the old hut.

_Why me? Whys he acting so strange as if he's to go in there…is he embarrassed? I don't know Sigh._

As she neared the hanging clothe that served as a door she became really anxious, her fidgety hands wringing tightly together.

Taking in a deep breath she gathered all her courage and roughly threw aside the _"door"_.

Her eyes widened at the inappropriate force had used, so had the occupants of the hut.

Ruby's face reddened deeply. 'Aahhh…uh' was all she could manage to choke out.

Five pairs of curious eyes stared at her in confusion and expectation until an old woman wearing red and white garments with a patch over her eye cleared her throat.

'Am, child who are ye and why are ye clothed in the pelt of the demon Naraku?'.

'Ah, well, you see, am….'

Ruby sighed, it was really unnerving her the way people here kept staring at her with their mouths' constantly hanging open as if she was a newly discovered species.

Rubbing her temples between her finger and thumb she tried to ease away the headache once again, it seemed to her that it was now beginning to take up permanent residence in her temples.

A girl with mid-night blue hair and chocolate brown eyes, who was wearing what seemed like a green Japanese sailor school uniform clapped her hands together, catching everyone's attention.

'Hey!, Why don't you come sit down and tell us the story'.

Her voice echoed out, livening up the hut.

Patting the ground beside her she indicated for Ruby to sit beside her.

Ruby smiled, relieved and took the spot where the girl had tapped. Sitting down with some difficulty, due to the large white pelt she was still wearing.

'My name's Kagome'

Pointing to a girl with long dark brown hair wearing a red and green styled kimono she looked back at Ruby.

'This is Sango'.

Ruby smiled and nodded politely while the girl done the same.

'This' Kagome said happily lifting up a child, who looked around four, with unruly orange hair and mischievously innocent green eyes, 'Is Shippo'.

Upon being introduced the child Shippo smiled widely at her and Ruby found it seriously hard to squish the urge of grabbing him and hugging him tightly.

'Hi', Ruby responded.

'And this…'

Kagome began but was cut off when a man who looked twenty with short black hair pulled into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck, dressed in black and purple robes grabbed Ruby's hands lovingly between his own and stared deeply into her sky blue eyes with his own purple eyes and leaned towards her face.

In a deep serious voice the man asked Ruby 'Will you be so kind, fair maiden, as to bear my children'.

Ruby's brow arched skywards as she was about to burst out laughing she felt his free hand caress her bum.

Ruby's face turn as red as a tomato before her hand instinct fully lashed out hitting him square in the face of the face, a huge resounding **_SLAP_** was heard before a loud voice shouted angrily **_'Pervert, your such a jerk!'._**

Standing up her face became impassive as her blue eyes became frost-like.

Glaring down at the "monk" Ruby growled.

'Don't you dare do that ever ever again!', she ground out between a clenched jaw.

Miroku fell back and stared up at her with fear shinning brightly in his eyes. He slunk back until he was behind the girl Sango.

Sango was also trying to slink backwards, this girl was really scaring her.

Kagome gulped while Shippo jumped on her shoulder and hid behind her hair.

The woman Keade was nowhere in sight.

Ruby began inhaling slowly, trying to calm herself down.

_Who does he think he is? He's just like all the others! Jerk! _

When she stopped seeing red Ruby realized the positions of the people, they were all huddled together, frightened.

Ruby sighed. 'Ah, am, I'm really sorry?'

Trying to sound innocent Ruby again took her seat.

Everyone began to relax except for a certain monk who was now currently seated in the far corner, trying to stay as far as possible from the crazy girl as possible.

Sango snickered and leaned in towards Kagome and Ruby.

'Hah…I think he'll think before he tries that again'.

Sparing a glance in his direction the three girls noticed he was shivering. Ruby's eyes stayed to the floor, embarrassed for her earlier display of an outburst.

'Sorry 'bout that, it's just….'

Kagome looked at her knowingly and rested a hand gently on her shoulder.

'Hey, it's okay…we understand…we've done that also…Sango mostly'

Kagome looked slyly at Sango and gave her a knowing look.

'Wah?..'

'Yeah, yeah Sango we know you have secret feelings for the perverted monk'. Kagome teased her friend quietly.

Sango's face turned beetroot red. 'I d-do n-no-ot', she stamper-ed.

Ruby smiled.

After a small teasing conversation between the two, Kagome finally gave up and leaned back against the wooden wall.

Turning to Ruby she asked nicely. 'Do you want some tea?'

Already having the pot over the fire in the center of the room she busied herself getting three small cups for each of the girls.

'Am…sure'.

Kagome turned to Miroku only to find that he had escaped while the girls' attention was directed towards their playful conversation.

Handing the warm cups to each of them Kagome sighed.

'This is so relaxing…oh…Ruby, so…how did you get into that pelt' she asked as though she had forgotten the reason why Ruby was there.

Ruby glanced down at the pelt. 'Well..' she said exasperated.

She then told Kagome and Sango how her normal day of going to school, walking home in the cold and meeting Naraku in a park had finally landed her here in this strange place, where people stare at her like frogs trying to catch flies.

At this Kagome laughed.

'Yeah, I know what you mean, when I first came here everyone mistook me for being a youkai because of my uniform'.

Kagome then preceded in telling Ruby her story, of how and why she had been trailed down a well met new people and was now fighting against Naraku and collecting jewel shards.

Ruby stared dumbfounded at her, her hand holding the cup had frozen in mid air from the start of her story.

'Wow..' was all she could manage to choke out.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak again when loud shouting was heard from outside.

Kagome instinct-fully grabbed a bow and a quiver of arrows that were sitting in a corner, unnoticed, while Sango grabbed what looked like a huge boomerang.

They both ran outside quickly, looking ready for battle.

Ruby stood there contemplating on what to do when her curiousness kicked in and she went outside to check what all the ruckus was about.

Standing at the doorway of the hut Ruby's breath painfully caught in her throat when she saw Inuyasha standing, ready for battle, holding the huge sword and shouting every colorful word he could think of.

But that wasn't what shocked her.

The white clad figure staring coldly at her, did.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope yah enjoyed!!**

**Please read and review!**

**Lady-of-the-Darkened-Moon**


	6. Chapter 6

Snapping out of her daze she quickly ran over to Kagome and stood beside her.

Kagome turned around in surprised.

'Ruby, what are you doing out here, it's dangerous'.

Ruby's eyes narrowed.

'Well, I'm not going to stay in that hut on my own when I know there's a "crazy-hot-woman beating-psycho" outside'.

Kagome stared at her.

So did all the people that where currently there.

Ruby gulped. 'Ah..hah...did I say that?' she asked, feigning innocence.

Clearing her throat she looked anywhere but at him.

Inuyasha's mouth hung open. '**WHAT?** You think he's **HOT?**'.

Ruby froze. 'Uuuhhhh…what are you talking about? I didn't say that!'.

Inuyasha nodded his head vigourously. 'Yes you did, you said he's a crazy, hot, woman beating psycho'.

At that moment all Ruby wanted to do was to hit Inuyasha over the head to shut him up.

_He's causing such a scene, God I'll be lucky to make this out alive. _

Kagome, feeling sorry for her friend but also afraid for her since Sesshomaru was currently giving her the death stare, turned to Inuyasha.

Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. _Why does he always have to act so childish?_

Sighing, she mustered up the sweetest voice she could. 'Inuyasha?'

Inuyasha turned to her angrily.

'What is it wench?'

Her eyebrow twitched again.

'**_SIT BOY!'_**.

An echoing **THUMP** was heard all through the forest making three people cringe and one very curious.

Turning to Kagome with confusion in her eyes Ruby had to ask. 'How did you do that?'

Kagome's hand rubbed the back of her head 'Well…you see…'

A squeaky voice disrupted the flow of conversation.

'**_AHEM!_** Don't you filthy wenches dare to ignore the great Lord Sesshomaru when he is present'

The two girls' turned in the direction of the squawking.

Ruby squealed pointing at the talking frog-thingie.

'**WHAT?** Is **THAT?**' she asked hysterically, gripping on with a vice like grip onto Kagome's sleeve.

The toad-thingie squawked it's distaste.

'How dare a lowly wench like you speak about the loyal retainer and servant of Lord Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai of the West!'.

Ruby couldn't help but roll her eyes at the toad, frog-thingy. '_More like butt kisser_' Ruby whispered under her breath in Kagome's ear.

A grin slashed across her face.

'I heard that!' Jaken yelled.

Ruby gulped. 'Oh…crap'.

Jaken and Ruby were suddenly plunged into a heated argument, throwing glares at each other and snide remarks.

The rest of the group stared in amusement while the stoic Lord of the West remained silent.

When Ruby and Jaken's throat became hoarse with all the shouting, that's when the argument ended.

Jaken _hmpft_, signaling the end of discussion, when Ruby stuck her tongue out, getting her last say in the matter.

Sesshomaru who had been standing by silently finally spoke up, his deep voice sending shivers of dread down everyone's spines.

'That is enough'

Narrowing his eyes at Jaken, he sent a chilly glare at Inuyasha's wench that lasted for an eternity.

Ruby coughed, feeling a bit jealous that Kagome could be of interest to the cold Lord.

'Wench', addressing Kagome he took a step forward.

'I have heard rumors that you know of the whereabouts in which Naraku was last seen, where?'

It obviously wasn't a question but a demanded statement.

'Ah'

Kagome stuttered under his scrutinizing stare when Inuyasha finally spoke, from inside of the body-shaped crater.

'Feh! Kagome don't tell him, let him figure out where Naraku is for himself, if we went to him for information he wouldn't help us, so why should we help him?' Inuyasha spat.

Ruby, absorbed in the current situation didn't realize the cold, death promising glare that Sesshomaru was directing towards Inuyasha.

She went over, feeling sorry for him still trying to haul himself out of the crate.

Grabbing his right forearm she pulled him with all her might, helping him to get the dust of his red outfit.

'Thanks' he muttered gratefully under his breath.

Looking up, both Inuyasha and Ruby where greeted with cold hard glares that promised torture and a slow painful death.

Inuyasha '_Feh!-ed_' at Kagome and Ruby's eyes magically seemed to find interest in anything **BUT** Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes dangerously at this strange girl, who still happened to wear Naraku's pelt.

He looked at her in distaste.

'Wench!'

Kagome's head shot towards him and noticed, embarrassingly that he wasn't addressing her but Ruby.

'Ah…Ruby?' Kagome nervously whispered.

'Yeah?'

Kagome inclined her head in the direction of Sesshomaru and Ruby took the hint, grudgingly.

'Yes? Your mighty woman beating psycho-ness? How may I be of service to you, great Lord of the Ice cube?'

Everyone stared at her as if she had grown three heads, Inuyasha just thought she was suicidal.

Ruby's hand immediately shot over her mouth as she began to mentally berate herself. _Ahhhhhh!! I've done it this time! He's gonna kill me…painfully nad slowly…and…. _

Ruby's face turned into a grimace.

Once again she found herself lifted off the ground by a strong clawed hand at her neck.

_Yip! I'm gonna die…goodbye cruel world!_

Ruby looked into the youkai's eyes searching for any hint of how she's going to die, but found nothing but a hint of…._amusement?_

Ruby tried to free herself as her vision was coated in red and white spots.

All she could hear was muffled shouts and suddenly, once again her world went dark.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed:3 Seriously Ruby doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut lol**

**Please read and review!**

**Lady-of-the-Darkened-Moon**


	7. Chapter 7

Opening her eyes her vision was blurry, she rubbed them gently trying to ease away the blurriness.

Upon opening them she realized that it was night time and she was lying on the ground, freezing.

Pulling herself slowly up into a sitting position she looked down to see that the disgusting…but warm, pelt had been removed.

Now she was only in her uniform which consisted of a short gray plaited skirt, a white blouse and a red tie. Her socks were the only things keeping her legs from freezing and they only reached up to her knee.

She hugged herself for warmth and looked around her.

Spotting a small fire she quickly made her way towards it, rubbing her hands trying to steal some of its heat.

_Hey! What happened? Did they all just leave me here? Well thanks a lot guys! So much for your warmth and compassion!_ She thought bitterly to herself.

A rustle from the bush in front of her interrupted her from her thoughts.

Gingerly standing up she grimaced at the pain in her head.

_Oh joy, if I live through this I'm going to have to go to the hospital with a possible concussion._

Gritting her teeth she stood upwards and took a few steps back and waited to see who her next attacker was.

A tall figure emerged from the trees in front of her.

_**Sesshomaru. **_

She just cursed her luck.

Of all the people and youkai out there this one had to just walk by.

Subconsciously rubbing her neck she stared into the stoic face of the person she was seriously beginning to have a grudge against.

The impassive lord just 'hhhmmm' and took a seat at the base of a tall tree to her left.

She stared at him suspiciously. _Right Ruby, try to come up with a question of how you got here, where you are and why without insulting or annoying him…he seriously is touchy! Seesh! _

Taking in a breath she turned only to find that he had his eyes closed, paying no attention whatsoever.

Her jaw clenched tightly._ What a jerk! First he tries to kill me, then he kidnaps me and now he's ignoring me! _

A left eye twitched. _Okay!...Careful_.

'Am…what are you going to do with me?'

He made no movement or sound to answer her question.

Ruby clenched her fist.

'Why am I here?' she asked curiously, trying to suppress the anger and irritation from her voice.

No answer.

'How did I get here?' she asked through grounded teeth.

The wind blew in the absence of his answer.

'Hellooo? Earth to Sesshomaru?'

Still he continued to pay her no attention.

Ruby seethed.

'**FINE** then, I won't talk, since you now seemingly have a problem with your voice box!'

Stomping over to the right she sat down so the fire would bloke most of him from her view. He was really beginning to irritate her badly.

After staying quiet for a hour Ruby began to shift positions, beginning to get bored of paying the stoic lord no attention.

She lifted herself up slightly to check and see if he had even moved.

He hadn't.

She sighed loudly.

Nothing.

She sighed again, but louder.

Still he stayed like a statue. _Maybe he's asleep._

Giving up, she finally got to her feet and began to walk of to her right.

'Where are going?' a low voice sounded to her left.

She stopped in her tracks and grabbed her chest, afraid she was going to have a heart attack.

Giving him a frosty look she let go of her tie. 'Where you sleeping?' she asked curiously.

He equalled her glare. 'This Sesshomaru does not have to answer himself to you wench' he stated in a bored tone. 'Now, where are you going?'

Ruby blinked, a spark of determination lit her eyes. 'Well, this Ruby does not have to answer herself to you, youkai'. She countered stubbornly.

'**_NO!'_** She shouted hysterically, moving away from him.

A delicate eyebrow disappeared under bangs of white hair.

'What are you screaming about ningen?'.

Now it was Ruby's eyebrow to arch.

'Ningen?'

'Wait…oh…I shouted no because you were obviously going to try and strangle me as usual…I swear…see if you were from where I was you'd have been arrested by now!'.

She was met with a quick look of confusion.

'And where would that be, ningen?'

'Oh..uh' Ruby stuttered, afraid that she had just been busted.

'Am…from a very far away village?' she feigned innocence again but to no avail.

'Do not lie ningen, I can smell your scent changing when you lie' he dangerously cautioned.

Ruby gulped. 'Ah..well…am…what does ningen mean?'

'Human'.

'Do not make me repeat myself' he growled out.

'Uh…'

Feeling her back hit painfully against the trunk of a tree, that had once been three feet behind her.

'Answer me'.

His eyes again began to bleed red and the stripes on his face became jagged.

'Oh…shit' Was all she could say before she was pushed roughly against the tree once more.

The pain in her back became excruciating, until finally she gave in.

'**_OKAY_**…okay…jeez…I'm from a different era…now can you please stop that…my back is really sore…and I don't think my aunt would be to happy about paying hospital bills'.

Slowly he let go and stood back.

He seemed to be pondering about something until he looked back at her and demanded 'You will take me there'

Ruby fought the urge to roll her eyes.

'Look, if I could get back to my time then I wouldn't still be here' she looked down at the ground, a dull throb racking her ribs.

'I don't know how to get back'. _I wish I could_.

Sesshomaru scanned her face and scent for any sign of lying, but all his nose was met with was a sweet smell of sorrow and longing.

He pushed away the nagging feeling in his chest and returned to his sit at the base of the tree.

For a moment there he was about to actually **_embrace and comfort _**the pathetic ningen.

His hands inched towards his sword intent in chopping of his own head for those disgusting thoughts…or hers for making him think those disgusting thoughts. Now he was getting a headache.

Sparing another glance at the girl he was met with a chilling glare that almost rivaled his own, _almost. _

'What?' He asked, unnerved that this ningen wench had the audacity of staring at him.

'Where's the pelt?'

Sesshomaru's eyebrow once again was hidden.

'It smelt of Naraku, I didn't want that foul smell clogging my senses…'

He suddenly stopped himself. _Why should he Lord Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai of the West explain himself to a lowly pathetic human such as her?!_

'BUT, I'm cold!' she whimpered, wondering where her coat had also disappeared to.

The stoic lord done nothing, but shrug.

'_Feh!'_ she muttered under her breath.

Sesshomaru shot her a disgusted glare before closing his eyes once again.

_It seems as though my lowly, **half** brother has rubbed off on her._

Opening his eyes out of boredom, he looked over at the ningen wench who had returned to the warmth of the fire.

His golden eyes were met with a discomforting sight.

There lay the ever spit-fire, quick tongued ningen, huddled on the ground, shivering.

'Wench?' Sesshomaru called out quietly.

Nothing.

_Does she think she can trick this Sesshomaru with feigning sleep?_

Gracefully raising to his feet he glided over to the girl and towered over her shivering slim frame.

Glancing down Sesshomaru found, to his dismay that the pathetic, ever amusing wench was really asleep.

_So it was just her shivering that was quickening up her breathing. Hhhnnn._

Stooping down he stared at the rude, strange girl who's once pale face was now turned peach- colored from the reflection of the flames and her light brown hair turned a dark auburn.

Brushing away a stray strand of hair that had fallen over her face, the demon lord marveled in the softness of her skin.

As though burnt, his hand instantly pulled away from the sleeping girls face, while a dangerous growl vibrated in his chest.

Standing once again he slid his arm from under his white fluffy boa and dropped it gently onto the small form lying on the ground.

Immediately her shivering ceased.

Without a second glance he turned on his heel, sat back at the base of the tree and watched over the sleeping girl, knowing that in the morning she'll be a bigger handful than his small ward Rin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Awww!! Sesshy getting soft? Hhhhhmmmm!!**

**Well, I'm actually kinda happy that i was able to get three chapters done by today : )**

**Hope you enjoy**

**Je ne**

**Lady-of-the-darkened-moon**

**Please read and review **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all the reviews...I got threatened to update...O.o...so here's the nxt chapter**

**Hope you enjoy**

-------

As the sun rose brightly in the east, indicating a beautiful calm day ahead, a small breeze whispered throughout the forest, blowing out the remains of a small fire in a certain grassy parting where a tall figure clad in white sat at the base of a tree and a girl wrapped in a fluffy white material lay sleeping. All was quiet and peaceful as birds began to chirp nosily signaling for all the inhabitants of the forest that the day was to begin.

Cuddling into her pillow Ruby grabbed her blanket and pulled it up to her chin. She was so comfortable finally back in her bed. She just didn't want to get up, she smiled sleepily to herself. _What a strange dream..._

Burying her head further into her pillow she started to drift back to the land of slumber.

A low rumbling noise was heard over the chirping of birds from her left, aiding in lulling her back to sleep. Sighing contently she yawned. 'Shut up Tiddles' she moaned quietly. 'I'm trying', yawn, 'to sleep'.

The growling came closer and closer so she grabbed the blanket and threw it over her head to block out the noise. 'Stupid cat!'.

Suddenly the blankets were torn off her causing her head to hit off the ground with a dull _thump_. 'OW!, WHAT THE HELL!' she yelled grumpily rubbing her eyes and pulling herself up to rest on her knees. Her eyes nearly budged out of her head when she saw who she had been shouting at.

Standing in front of her was the towering form of Sesshomaru who was staring down at her impassively as he held onto her warm "blanket", which was really his fluffy white pelt. _Oh God, please I'll give anything, just don't let me have drooled on his pelt!_ 'Ah, heh heh, Sesshomaru...good...morning?'

His glare intensified as she smiled shyly up at him. 'Wench, get up we're leaving' he grounded, disgust lacing each word. Turning on his heel he began walking away. Ruby blinked. Suddenly all the events of the previous days came swimming back to her. _Wait! Hold on! Does he actually think that I'm going to follow him willingly? He just kidnapped me for crying out loud! _She thought disbelievingly She continued sitting where she was, intent on NOT following the heartless bastard, wreaking her fingers through her hair she tryed to make it look at least a little decent.

A clump of bushes began to rustle loudly behind her, making her freeze up. Her head turned slowly towards the noise, trying to figure out if it was a rabbit or some small wild life creature running around. A massive clawed paw shot through the greenery, pushing it aside as a massive bear, what she supposed was another youkai, came into view. The color instantly drained from her face as she automatically jumped up and ran in the direction Sesshomaru had went, unintentionally of course.

Looking back she saw the huge bear youkai running bulk-fully after her. It steps thundering after her. _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! _Turning her head to look in front of her her head _smacked_ of something that felt like a brick wall. She gasped in pain as she fell to the ground on her back, thousands of tiny stones digging into her unprotected legs. _Oowwwww!_

Cracking an ocean blue eye open she saw her savior, Sesshomaru. Okay so he wasn't her savior but she'd rather be in his company than the bear youkais. Scrambling to her feet she ran behind him and attached herself onto his sleeve. Turning his head slightly a delicate eyebrow was raised as he questioningly looked down at her. Her bottom lip quivered as she pointed a shaky finger to the savage bear that was now standing a few feet away panting heavily as it;s red eyes latched onto the girl, drool falling wildly from it's mouth. _**Give me the gggiiirrrrlll'**_ it growled as spit flew everywhere.

Ruby squeezed her eyes shut and gagged. _Oh God that's disgusting!_ Sesshomaru fought the urge to roll his eyes. With a flick of his wrist a green energy-like whip appeared and sliced through the torso of the bear youkai before it could even blink.

Ruby blew out the trapped air, not realizing that she had held her breath for most of the encounter. Her eyes shot open as she felt Sesshomaru's hand close over her own. Time seemed to stop for her as she heard her heart beat throb loudly in her eyes as she fought down the raising lump in her throat, a blush splashing over her cheeks as she held his gaze.

All to soon her hand was pulled from it's fiery grip from his sleeve as his mouth turned upwards into a snarl. '**You will refrain yourself from touching this Sesshomaru's person, **_**wench**_' He bit out, disgusted. Turning his back on her once again he continued in his desired direction. _Well there goes the mood_ she thought depressively. She followed hesitantly after him.

Her eyes snapped to his form as her eyes widened slightly as she took in the image before her.

Walking gracefully and proud in front of her was the tall handsome figure of Sesshomaru. His long white hair swayed softly in the breeze, as his hair appeared silver from the gleaming suns' rays. His head was held high, his eyes trained forward, his long strides even and in his right hand trailed, _TRAILED_ his white boa along the ground, dirt and dust clinging to the fur as he held it a few inches away from his side, making absolutely sure that it didn't touch his _person._

Her hands balled into fists as her eyes bore a hole into his back. _What! I don't have a disease, you know! _She felt like shouting but held her tongue, in fear of loosing her head. For some weird reason it really hurt her the way the stoic lord was acting. No one where she came from had ever treated her the way he was treating her, making it extremely _obvious_ that he didn't like her and didn't like to be near her. So why had he kidnapped her, it wasn't like he was lacking in money..he was a lord and he made it obvious that he didn't find her attractive..._ouch!_ Well she'd just have to stick it out and see what the cold youkai wanted with her.

The day dragged slowly by as the two journeyed west, only stopping when some random, scary youkai would willingly jump out in front of Sesshomaru and declare that he wanted Ruby. Honestly she was really beginning to get annoyed with all the unwanted attention she seemed to be drawing to herself. As the fifth youkai jumped out, which looked like a human/neko, Ruby rolled her eyes in frustration and crossed her arms. _What is with all these youkai? You'd think they'd find some other "ningen" to go after!. _It was leaving her with a very pissed off Taiyoukai and that was not fun company!

With an angry growl Sesshomaru finished of the neko youkai and turned his attention to the ningen girl. Ruby cowered under the glare and advancing, very angry youkai. '**_Girl why is it that every couple of yards we travel numerous youkai flock to capture you_? _What are you hiding?_'** He ground out through clenched teeth, his impassive mask slipping to show his rage. Ruby blinked. She blinked again. 'Ah...I don't know!..ah..I've never been here before..honest!' she stuttered on the brink of tears. She cried out as his hand clamped around her neck, cutting off any further attempts to explain herself. She gasped painfully, her lungs fighting for oxygen. _Can't...br..brea-th._ Grabbing the assaulting hand that held firmly onto her neck she tried desperately to pry it off but failed miserably. Giving up she closed her eyes in defeat knowing for certain that there was no way she would ever be able to over power a youkai, let alone a Taiyoukai.

Sesshomaru snapped out of his rage as he felt something warm fall and slide down his hand. Narrowed golden eyes looked down to his hand and saw that it was water, craning his neck upwards he checked the sky for any sign of rain but found none. Shifting his gaze back to the girl he saw that it wasn't rain that had fallen on his hand but a tear as he realized that she was crying quietly. She wasn't shouting, screaming or struggling like all the others' before her who had ever crossed him did. No. _No, this girl was definitely not like other ningens'. She had angered, annoyed, defied and even had the audacity to insult this Sesshomaru and still she seemed to escape with her life unscathed, this ningen was definitely different. _

Releasing his grip from her throat he watched as she fell unceremoniously to the ground, staring blankly at the ground in a daze. 'Hn. Get up' with one last glance at her he slowly resumed walking. Ruby's head snapped up as she heard retreating footsteps. Moist, lonely eyes stared after him as a few brave birds began to chirp happily in the surrounding trees.

_Why was this happening to her, what had she done to deserve this? She had always daydreamed of being sent to a different world where she would go on various exciting adventures, meet and make new friends and defeat the evil while also winning the heart of a handsome rogue. But nothing like this. She was never going to see her family again, never going to finish school, never going to escape this hell where youkai existed and humans where nothing but hunted animals. _She sighed, defeated, as she with-drew into herself._ Maybe it was all just a bad dream and she would wake up in her comfortable bed instead of the uncomfortable ground and instead of arguing with a heartless killer she would be arguing with her brother. But that would be impossible._ Rubbing her hand across her sore tender she flinched at the pain which indicated that she was definitely not dreaming.

A hand stretched out in front of her, pulling her from her not-so-happy thoughts. She looked dejectedly up at the owner of the hand only to see with a start that it belonged to Sesshomaru. A flicker of concern flashed behind his other wise emotionless molten eyes as he looked down at her waiting for her to take his hand and pull herself up. She fought the strong urge to snort at her baka thoughts, there was no way in hell that this monster in front of her had any emotions. Her eyes narrowed disgustedly at himasshe refused his assistance and pulled herself up. Avoiding his gaze she brushed past him with an impassive face that would give him a run for his money. 'Are you coming?' she asked in a cold voice as she began to walk west-ward. A silvery eyebrow shot up as he took in her form. Her scent had changed from care-free to that of hatred and impatience as she mimicked his look of scrutiny. Her hands sat on her hips waiting for him to move. He just continued to stare at her or through her she didn't know, nether did she care. At that thought she felt her stomach jump and fall sickly. Pushing it aside she sighed.

Well, if she was going to be stuck here she may as well go along with him. _Let's see how he likes a taste of his own medicine. _She thought irritably as it looked as though he was sizing her up.

If Sesshomaru hadn't practiced intensely when he was a young pup to keep his face impassive, not giving away how he was really feeling, the look on his face would have been priceless with the shock and confusion he was now feeling. It seemed as though the ningen wench was now mimicking his posture and attitude, how strange. Sparing the girl one last glance he lifted up his boa from the ground and walked before her effectively hiding the smirk that had crept across his lips. Hn. _This will be interesting._

The stoic youkai lord wasn't the only one thinking that thought after seeing the girl's newly acquired attitude and performance, for a certain baboon clothed hanyou who sat lazily in the tree they had just occupied thought the same as a smirk also crept across his face.

And so the stoic inu-youkai Lord and ningen girl journeyed to the west, Ruby unknowingly heading towards a bigger surprise she won't easily be able to escape.

Gomennesai it took so long... damn school!

Lady-of-the-darkened-moon

Please read and review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey!!**

**Thanks for the reviews!! X3 **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**-----**

**Eeep! **

It was now official. She was dead. For definite. A goner. Ohhh, she was going to pay. Gulp. The look in his eyes could freeze all hell over, I mean, his eyes are crimson red, his sharp fangs were bared and his claws were just inching closer to her throat with every step she took backwards.

Okay, maybe I should start from the beginning.

-----

The sun had just risen, splashing the morning sky in colors of pink, orange and reds. The woods had become intensely thicker with their constant traveling and the wind had become so cold that it chilled to the bone, leaving in it's wake premature frost bite for those who were unfortunate enough to be walking that particular day. Unfortunately for Ruby, she was one of them.

Wrapping her arms around her thin frame she tried, in vain, to protect herself from the harsh and bitter morning air that stung her lungs with every breath. Her breath hanging in the air as a small wisp of mist as her teeth involuntarily chattered loudly. She cursed. This was not fair. All she had on her was a skimpy, thin skirt, an even thinner white blouse and knee-high socks and they were of no use in keeping her warm on days like these. She sighed.

They had been traveling for four days straight with very few stops for rest and hardly any food to eat. Ruby could not for the life of her, keep acting like that pompous, smug, irritating, cold, twisted, egotistical maniac in front of her any longer. It took all her strength to keep herself from complaining when hunger pains began to settle their way into her stomach, churning and twisting from the lack of food. The only thing she had eaten in the past few days had been a few berries of a bush, she didn't even know if they were edible but hoped desperately that they were. She was dying from lack of sleep due to the fact that Mr. I'm-more-superior-than-your-weak-little-hide didn't need sleep as much as, and I quote '_pathetic and weak ningens' _and had wanted to continue on with his journey and was seeing my exhaustion as a hindrance. _Well sa-har-rey!_

Dragging her feet across the forested ground Ruby fought to keep her footing as she made her way slowly after him. _God damn it! How does he do that? I haven't had a bath in four day and, my hair is so greasy it's stuck to my head!! It's so GROSS! _Ruby shot a disgusted and loathing glance to the inu-youkai in front of her. _But Noooohooho!! His hair is absolutely frigging clean and shiny that whenever the sun hits of it it nearly bloody blinds people!! No what? I bet when I'm asleep he goes of and bathes and washes his hair. JERK!! Why has he got to be so damn perfect all the time? I would love to be able to wake up and find him asleep with his mouth hanging open ,drooling and snoring with his god damn perfect hair all in tangles. Then we'd see who was so perfect then. Wouldn't we Mr. Perfect?! _

Ruby's eyebrow twitched every two seconds as she stared daggers at the object of her annoyance and as if sensing her thoughts, said object turned to look over his shoulder at her with one of his stupid sculpted eyebrows raised. At that moment she snapped. Planting her feet firmly in the ground her hands grabbed her hips in a rebellious manner as she waited for him to turn and see why she had stopped. When he did, his brow was still risen. She sighed and done what any normal girl would do in her situation. She pouted.

'Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssssseeeeeee!!! Sesshomaru can we stop?' she begged 'I'm hungry, tired, exhausted, grouchy, cold and dirty! I want a bath! It's disgusting! I think I'm gonna go crazy! Just cause you can stay immaculately clean doesn't mean I can!' she wailed adding a quivering bottom lip and big puppy-dog-eyes for good measure. 'Hn' was her only answer as he turned around and began walking again. Ruby scolded and continued to stand where she was, determined to get her way.

'There is a hot spring up ahead if you want to bathe', he called over his shoulder, keeping his pace. Ruby's face burst into a smile. She couldn't believe it. _I suppose he's not as bad as I thought he was. He's actually going to let me bathe in a hot spring, YAY!!_ Fighting the urge to not break out into a happy dance she settled for a grin that ran from one ear to the other. Running up to him she kept her pace as steady as she could with his long strides, walking beside him.

Walking further they entered a warm opening that looked so mystical and delighting. In the center of the opening was a steamy, secluded hot spring, small rounded boulders ringing around the edge and trees surrounding the outskirts, making it absolutely sure for private use. Ruby squealed in delight as she whipped her head from the inviting warmth of the spring to the uninviting cold golden eyes of her traveling companion. Her face beamed at him at that moment, her eyes shinning with admiration and gratitude. 'Thank you' she muttered before bowing low into a respectful bow. She faintly heard him snort at her thanks and heard the soft rustle of his clothes that indicated that he had turned his back on her. 'Hn. I only brought you here because your stench was invading my senses. Nothing more'.

That had been a low blow. Ruby straightened up and narrowed her eyes at his back. 'Humpf' was all she said as she turned and made her way towards the hot spring. She was delighted when she was enveloped in the heat that radiated of the glassy surface. Taking off her shoes and socks she dropped them into a pile at her side and took off her tie, dropping it in the same manner.

Turning to find Sesshomaru still standing there her eyebrow shot upwards. 'Am...Excuse me but can you give me some privacy here?' she snapped out. Sesshomaru's eyes left the tree he had been staring at to now narrow dangerously as they fastened on her, looking at her with something akin to disbelief. '**_Woman, you possess nothing I have any interest in, your pathetic ningen body disgusts me, do not fool yourself, wench_**' he ground out, his deep voice almost a growl. Ruby suddenly felt as though someone had just punched her painfully in the stomach, forcing her breath out. _What? _She quickly turned her back on him to hide the hurt and pain that was now written on her features, for some reason his words left her deeply hurt and wounded. Clearing her throat she kept her back facing him as she began to unbutton her shirt. 'I don't care if my body disgusts you, I just don't want you here while I disrobe', she said as-matter-of-factly as she could.

Looking over her shoulder she saw that he was now no where in sight. She sighed and took of the rest of her uniform, slipping into the hot spring. A sigh passed her lips as she sat comfortably in the surrounding warmth. Finally she was able to bathe, she wouldn't have to walk around feeling dirty anymore. She forced a smile only to find that it strained and fell as though it didn't belong there. _I know he doesn't like me and I don't like him...so...why..did his words...hurt..so...much._ A warm tear slid down her cheek and landed quietly in the water beneath her chin. A scowl spread across her face as she realized that more tears spilled from her eyes uncontrollably.

Dunking her head under water she emerged with a heavy heart. _Why would such a..beautiful inu-taiyoukai like him ever want a plain human girl like me...I'm nothing special. Kagome won the heart of Inuyasha even though she's not from this world either, but i could never try and compare myself with her. She's interesting, pure, sweet and pretty. Why couldn't I be attractive or even pretty? _Ruby blinked and dunked her head once more under the glassy water, trying to get rid off the unproductive thoughts that where now entering her mind. There was nothing to be gained by putting herself down. Shaking her head she commenced with washing herself and her hair. After successfully cleaning herself and her tangled hair she got out and stood in between two large boulders that where to the right of the spring to dry of before she got back into her clothes. She didn't have to wait long for the steam that rose from the hot spring soon dried her and she slipped her uniform back on. As soon as she had finished buckling her shoe Sesshomaru entered the opening, aloof and impassive as ever.

Standing up she found a tree just to the left of Sesshomaru's face that was extremely interesting, for some odd reason beyond herself she just couldn't bring herself to look him in the face as she felt ashamed, some how, since now she knew he didn't find her nice to look at, she now didn't have the right to look at such perfection that was the inu-taiyoukai in front of her.

Sesshomaru, somewhat used to her strange behavior and quickly changing emotions, brushed it off as a weak ningen thing. Walking over to the spring he lifted the boa from his shoulder and eased it into the water. Washing off the dirt and dust that had collected to his pelt with quick, gentle strokes. Sparing a glance at the girl he noticed that she was still standing where he had left her, with his back to him. This annoyed him. No one turned their back on him even if they weren't acquainted with him, it was disrespectful, especially for a wench to do so. It irked him, this strange ningen standing as though she had every right to be there, annoying him to no end, complaining and always attracting unwanted attention. But this was the reason why he had allowed her to live. It was odd for one person, ningen or even youkai, to attract that much danger and curiosity to oneself. Not even Sesshomaru himself attracted that much danger. Turning his attention back to his task at hand he pushed his thoughts of the ningen girl to the back of his mind.

Ruby shifted impatiently from one foot to another as she waited for him to finish cleaning his pelt. When he had finished he simply walked past her, leaving her to run after him to keep up. Night had begun to fall as they journeyed still through the thick, wooded forest as the ever present, ever unnerving silence engulfed them again.

Straining her neck back she gazed up at the tiny sparkling stars that shone brightly above her. Smiling to herself she was so caught up in watching the stars that she tripped over a very protruding tree root and was now falling face first into the ground. Flailing her arms she caught onto something strong, she guessed was probably a vine, and was momentarily stopped from hitting the ground when, luck would have it, the vine broke and she continued her assault to the ground. Landing in a pile of leaves she was saved from a broken nose by the decreased impact to the ground. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt. Because it did. Blinking back the tears that were threatening to spill she pulled herself up all fours and opened her eyes again. Realizing that she was still holding the vine in her hand she glanced down at the limb that had failed to save her but what she saw made her eyes saucer-like and her mouth open in shock.

What she held in her hand was certainly not a vine, no. What she held in her hand was several strands of long silvery hair, yes, hair. And who else had long silver hair? Yes. Sesshomaru. Wait! Hair?...Sesshomaru? Uh oh!

With panic filling every fiber in her being Ruby hesitantly lifted her gaze to the Tai-youkai in front of her only to find that he was staring down at her. Anger evident in his features.

And that's how I find myself in this terribly bad situation.

**Eeep!**

**-------**

**lol **

**oops! Imagine tht! Kukukuu! Sesshomaru's really cold and mean in this I know, but I don't want him to just jump right in love with her...like would he really do that? lol**

**Je ne'**

**Lady-of-the-darkened-moon**

** Please read and review **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**Poor Ruby...she's such a klutz...poor Sesshy too! Lol**

**Enjoy!**

**-------- **

All was quiet in the forest as a long lingering wind blew rustling many leaves and shrubbery. But as soon as everything settled back down an angry and deadly growl was heard, penetrating the wooded area for miles.

Ruby's breath hitched in her throat as she let the long soft silver hair slid from her fingers and onto the ground. **_Eeep!_** Sesshomaru's clawed hand was now mere millimeters from her soft vulnerable neck intent on ripping out her jugular when a twig suddenly snapped loudly to their left. Sesshomaru's head whipped to the direction in which the noise had come from, only to find the one person he did not want to ever see again.

His Inu-cousin, Dokusatsutsume. There he stood, smugly observing the scene in front of him with amusement clear on his pale face, his amber eyes laughing.

Sesshomaru straightened and dropped his hand to his side, his eyes mere slits as they lingered on his cousin's face. 'What are you doing here?' Sesshomaru asked him, his tone bored and uninterested. Dokusatsutsume looked at his cold cousin with mock hurt. 'Now, now Sesshy, that's not the way to speak to your dear cousin, is it?' Flicking a black silken lock of hair over his shoulder, Dokusatsutsume turned his attention to the in-decently clothed maiden that was sitting, frightened on the ground at Sesshomaru's feet. A smirk tugged at the side of his mouth as he lazily made his way over to the girl, ignoring Sesshomaru warning growl.

'Don't tell me my evil cousin is torturing such a beautiful maiden like yourself?' He asked her, his voice smooth as silk and masculine deep, as his hand stretched out to help her up. Ruby's face flushed as she shyly took his hand and pulled herself off the leaven ground. Her heart began to hammer painfully as she saw the look of pure loathing and revulsion that Sesshomaru was throwing the stranger. Gulping Ruby made to take a few steps back until she found her hand was still in the grasp of the youkai. Her face began to boil as she averted her gaze and tugged lightly on her hand to signal to him to let go but he didn't seem to take the hint or just didn't want to. Ruby's head nearly dislocated from her neck with the quickness that she had turned it to look at the new handsome youkai that had now both of her hands in his. She began to chew her bottom lip as soon as her blue gaze met with his warm, seductive golden one. With a sly smile Dokusatsutsume released one of her hands to bring his free hand to hold her chin between his finger and thumb. Gently pulling her face close to his he leaned in to whisper in her ear, brushing her cheek purposefully with his in the process.

Ruby was certain that she was now having a heart attack. Her palms were becoming sweaty, her legs were about to give under her, her face was probably as red as Sesshomaru's eyes and her heart was pounding against her chest, feeling as though it was going to break out. Yes, she was certain, a heart attack. _'My name's Dokusatsutsume but you, lovely maiden, can call me Doku', _he whispered softly in her ear, his lips running across the rim as he did so. 'Ah...uh...oh..kay' Ruby stuttered breathlessly as he slowly straightened up. Ruby's gaze fell to the ground as she tried to catch her breath.

Stealing a glance at the angered Sesshomaru, Dokusatsutsume realized that he had better change the subject or he was definitely going to loose his head. 'Am, so, where are the both of you heading?' he directed to no one in particular, clasping his hands behind his back.

Sesshomaru's face faded back into the impassive mask it had been before and snorted. 'I do not like repeating myself Dokusatsutsume but for your small brain I will...what are you doing here?' His cousin simply shrugged his shoulders and sighed. 'I was on my way to the west when I smelt your scent and decided to travel with you since we both seem to be going in the same direction'. Sesshomaru gave him one last glance over and turned on his heel, indicating that he didn't care either way. Dokusatsutsume smiled and turned his attention back to the girl. She was staring apprehensively after Sesshomaru, deciding whether to go after him or stay where she was when a voice broke through her thoughts. 'Come on, I'll keep you company and make sure that he doesn't harm you'. 'Come on' he repeated when he saw her hesitate. Finally she gave in and smiled at "Doku". 'Alright' she said determinedly. _Well I may as well, he's not as bad as Sesshomaru and at least now I'll have someone to talk to._

Jogging together they both caught up to Sesshomaru, but walked a few feet behind him. 'So...what's your name?' Doku asked her as she caught her breath. 'Am...Ruby'. Doku rested a finger on his chin in a mock thinking pose and nodded. 'Yes...Ruby...that will do..very nice'. Smiling back at her she couldn't help but return a smile at his odd behavior. 'So, how is it that such a sweet and gentle creature such as yourself is traveling with my cold, heartless cousin?' Sesshomaru snorted at the part when Doku was describing Ruby, but didn't comment. Ruby, noticing what he done, **_humph_**-**_ed _**and looked back at Doku, who was obviously ignoring his interruption. 'Am, well it's sort of a long story...' but was cut off when Doku raised a slender clawed hand. 'My dear we have a very tiring and long journey ahead of us, please, to pass the time in could you recount it?' He asked her gently in a voice that would melt chocolate, Ruby just couldn't refuse.

As the forest began to thin out there was laughter hanging heavily in the air as Ruby recounted her journey of how she got here to Doku. Stopping and holding in her laughter as, after she had told him about her pulling out Sesshomaru's hair after mistaking it as a vine, he had immediately erupted into mighty and deep laughter that had echoed throughout the wooded area.

A few feet ahead of them was a very pissed off Inu-Taiyoukai as he listened to his cousin and the girl as they commenced into another conversation after their laughter had died down a bit. He was really beginning to regret his decision of letting his cousin travel with him. They hadn't stopped once in their pointless rattles and the sound of their voices mixed in was really irritating him.

Entering a small opening between the trees he noticed that it was a spacey clearing bordered by trees and shrubbery and to the right was a small clear stream running quietly. Scanning the area for any trouble and finding none, he gracefully walking over and sat at the base of a tree that was to his left which was effectively facing the stream and the entire opening was in his sight.

As Doku and Ruby entered the clearing they were to busy in deep conversation about which came first; the chicken or the egg and both jumped when they heard Sesshomaru's voice to their left. 'Cease your pathetic babbling, we're making camp here'. 'Camp?' Ruby asked confused as she looked up at the sky. 'Oh my God, I didn't know it had gotten so late' she said as she smiled sheepishly to Doku, who returned her smile. 'Neither did I, Lady Ruby' Ruby fumbled. 'Wha?...oh..no...just..call me Ruby..I'm no lady', 'Ah..but you are' Doku replied as he grasped both of her hands again. Ruby laughed. 'Ah...ha hah...Lord Doku I beg to differ' she said mock-teasingly. 'Well...I can't accept that title from such a beau...' '**_Enough!_**' Both Ruby and Doku's head snapped to Sesshomaru, both equally confused at his outburst. '**_Quit this childish behavior and make camp_**' Sesshomaru spat out as he rose and exited the opening.

Ruby blinked and turned back to Doku and mildly removed her hands from his, pink lightly staining her cheeks. 'What's wrong with him?' Doku shrugged 'I've no idea, he's always like that though' 'Oh' Ruby, confused, really didn't understand since she had been with him for five days and he hadn't, no scratch that, never mind, he usually would just snap out at you. Sighing Ruby made her way over to the stream and, cupping her hands, she threw water over her face feeling the cool liquid refresh her somewhat. Staring down at her reflection she examined her face. Her face was pale and clear, her eyes were almond shaped and blue, her red lips were slightly pout-y and her hair was cascaded around her and reaching her mid-back. She didn't know why she disgusted Sesshomaru so much, alright so she wasn't beautiful but she wouldn't call herself disgusting. Pushing herself away from the stream's edge and away from thoughts of _him_ she shifted her gaze to Doku.

He was kneeling in the center of the opening, making a fire. Ruby examined him while he was to busy to notice. He looked very much like Sesshomaru but there were obvious differences in their appearances. He possessed the same face and bone structure as Sesshomaru but instead, his eyes were softer and he only had one stripe that was silver marring his cheek bones and instead of having silver hair, his was black, that fell over his handsome face in sheen locks. Ripping her eyes of his face her eyes roamed over his body. He was well built but slender, much like Sesshomaru and he was just as tall. Smiling to herself she made her way over to him to help him with the fire.

When she kneel-ed down beside him and began feeding the fire with the collected twigs she could feel his eyes on her. Smiling she twisted her head to give him a warm smile but faltered when her gaze settled on his heated gaze, suddenly realizing how close they were when she felt his breath caress her lips. Biting her bottom lip to hold in her gasp she let her gaze fall back to her hands.

'Don't let him put you down'. Ruby's eyes shot up to his face which had also turned back to the fire. 'What?' she asked confused. _What's he talking about?_ He smiled knowingly at her. 'Sesshomaru, don't let him make you feel bad about yourself, he seems to have the attitude and habit of putting people down around him, making them feel inferior to him...just don't let it get to you'. Ruby stared amazed at him as she let his words sink in. 'So he treats everyone the way he treats me' she said quietly to herself as she she leaned back and examined their handy work on the fire. It's flames licked at her legs making her cautiously pulled them towards herself.

Hearing Doku move she checked to see what he was up to now. She watched him as he gracefully stood up and walked over to the stream. Her mouth sat agape as she watched in amazement as he walked right into it without lifting his white trousers and bent over to grab something. When he straightened up he was holding a very large blue fish, she giggled when it began to struggle from his grasp. She laughed even harder when he lost his footing and fell face first into the water, hands sticking out above him, still clutching the rebellious fish. Getting up she jogged over and tried, without getting into the water herself, to help him out. When his head resurfaced she couldn't but giggle at him. He looked like a proud little puppy who had just caught the stick after playing fetch. It was so adorable.

Getting into a sitting position in the water, which only reached his waist, he threw the fighting fish onto the ground, the blue creature landing right beside the fire. Seeing her laughing as she tried to help him out a wicked smile spread across his face and before she noticed it and tried to pull back, he grabbed both her arms and tugged her in with him. Her landing right over his lap.

Spluttering and shocked she pulled herself up to face him with a vengeful and playful spark flashing in her eyes. She pushed away from him and began to splash the cold water all over him making him cough and laugh and the same time. Taking up her challenge he too began to splash at her.

Laughter, coughing and splashing reached Sesshomaru's sensitive ears as he reentered the clearing, stopping in mid stride to look distastefully at the scene that met his cold eyes.

There sitting face-to-face in the small stream was Dokusatsutsume and Ruby laughing loudly while splashing and grabbing at each other, each trying, unsuccessfully, to dunk the other under the freezing water. Both not noticing or caring of his presence.

Golden eyes narrowed perilously as his impassive mask slipped to reveal one angry and annoyed inu. '**_What exactly do you think you are both playing at?'_** The air seemed to freeze around them as the splashing and laughing immediately stopped. Ruby and Doku's heads' slowly creaked to face the owner of the deadly voice. 'Ahhhhhh...Sesshomaru...am...we were just...catching fish?' Ruby stammered, lying unsuccessfully, as she began to fiddle with her fingers, while Doku looked anywhere but at Sesshomaru. Turning his back on them he gracefully returned to his previous seat at the tree and closed his eyes. _That damn Dokusatsutsume!_ Rubbing the bridge of his nose he continued to try to calm down his heart rate and itching fingers. The look on the girls face had bothered him somehow, he couldn't explain but he had a suspicion it had something to do with his troublesome cousin.

Ruby shifted her gaze from Sesshomaru to Doku. It was so obvious he was trying to suppress a grin. Ruby nudged him with her elbow. She'd had enough run ins with near death courtesy of Sesshomaru to last her a life time she didn't want him to make it any worst.

Standing up she held out her hand for Doku to get up. As soon as they got out of the stream the cold air stabbed at their skin. Ruby ran to the fire, trying to warm up and get the feeling back into her body as Doku lazly joined her. 'Aren't you cold?' Ruby shivered. Shaking his head he began to rub her hands between his, trying to warm her up. 'I'm a youkai, I'm not effected as much'. 'Oh'.

When they had dried, prepared the fish and eaten, Doku stood up and began making his way out of the clearing. Panicking Ruby twisted around to see where he was going, thinking that he was simply leaving. 'Where are you going?' she asked, worry clear in her voice. Turning his head slightly his molten eyes ran over her face, a small smile evident on his face. 'I'm going to go relieve myself' he said calmly. Ruby's face immediately changed five shades redder. 'Ah..oh..ha hah..o.k'. With one last glance he resumed his pace, leaving a very embarrassed Ruby to stare at the fire.

Ruby sighed, a smile tugged at her mouth. She was happy now, she didn't have to face Sesshomaru's wrath alone, heheh. Doku was fun and interesting to talk to, she'd been starved of talking for four days for crying out loud. He was also _very_ easy on the eyes. _God, good looks must run in their family. There was Inuyasha, he was so cute with his boyish good looks, then there was Doku, wow he was really...hot! And Sesshomaru..._ Her eyes drifted over to him only to find out that he was staring coldly at her. Blinking she returned her gaze back to the fire, trying to shake off the uneasiness she was feeling, knowing that he was still staring at her. _Sigh. Well if he wasn't so cruel and scary...when you take a good look at him, you can't deny that he's beautiful. Was it normal for a man to be that beautiful...but he's not a man...he's a youkai..so i suppose that's normal. _Slowly standing up she walked over and lay under the furthest tree from Sesshomaru, but still close enough to feel the warmth of the fire. Curling up into a ball her eyelids dropped, falling into a restful sleep.

---------------------------

**ohhh! That's called jealousy Sesshy! Hee hee!**

**Lady-of-the-darkened-moon**

**Please read and review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha cast sob** **I wish I did..but I don't**. **But I do own Ruby and Dokusatsutsume. There's an upside. Yay!!**

**Dokusatsutsume means; Poisoning claws ... X3**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey!!

Thanks for all the reviews : )

Hope you enjoy!

---------------------------

As the days passed by, Ruby and Dekosatsutsume were becoming ever closer as the trio journeyed to the West.

It was on the sixth day of journeying that they came by a small village just on the outskirts of the Taiyoukai's lands. To Sesshomaru's disappointment and annoyance it had taken them so long, as it would have only taken half that time, if not for the ever whining and complaining ningen wench.

The village was extremely small and peaceful that when they stumbled, well more specifically, Ruby stumbled through the trees she nearly missed it. Noticing an elderly woman and child sitting outside a small wooden hut Ruby looked pleadingly up at him, signaling that she wanted to stay here for the night. With a minute nod of his head Sesshomaru then began making his way over to the medium sized hut, which he supposed was an inn.

He had a seriously hard time keeping himself from backhanding Doku when he heard Ruby give a giggle and run pass him into the hut, holding his bothersome cousin's hand affectionately. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes and growl, he gracefully walked up to the small table that acted as a counter and handed over the right amount of money for three separate rooms. He growled at the meaning of the thought.

Ruby entered her room and squealed with delight as she flung herself upon the futon, burying her head into the hard but comfortable pillow. The room was equally small, with a futon placed in the middle, a small wash basin lay in the corner on a low table and a window sat at her left. Lying on her back she stared at the ceiling with a look of satisfaction. _It looks like she wasn't going to be lying on the cold, uncomfortable ground tonight. Wow, that was a shock I didn't think he was actually going to agree. Yay!_

Pulling herself lazily off the futon she made her way to the paper sliding door and slowly slid it open. Peeking into the hallway she noticed that Sesshomaru was standing outside his room, a look of distaste marring his otherwise perfect features.

Taking a few steps towards him she cleared her throat. 'Hey...what's wrong?' she asked quietly. He spared her a glance before turning back to look at the opposite wall in front of him. 'Nothing' Ruby surveyed his face as his attention was directed somewhere else. Recently his behavior had taken a turn for the worst. _He snaps more, he's always more irritated and he's always going of by himself when we've made camp and doesn't return 'til me and Doku have settled down to rest for the night. I wonder what's wrong with him. Hmmmm..._

Taking a deep breath she turned her gaze to the wall he seemed to find so much more interesting but looked back at his face. Turning his golden gaze to look straight in her eyes, an eyebrow rose as if asking her why she was still there. 'Well,..am...thank you' she bit out quickly. She really couldn't stay calm and collected when he looked at her directly, it really unnerved her. After lingering on her face for a while longer, he pulled his molten eyes away, settling them on the wall again. _Well that was eventful_. Sighing she turned to leave, in search of Doku when a deep voice sounded to her right. 'Do you have feelings for my cousin?' he asked bluntly. Ruby's mouth hung agape. Turning around she blushed. 'What?' her voice laced with shock. Sesshomaru looked at her with an expression that screamed _do-not-make-me-repeat-myself-wench_. She gulped. Avoiding his eyes she looked bashfully down at her fidgety hands. 'Am...well, kinda...am...well he's really...am...nice' Her voice was now only a whisper but with Sesshomaru's demonic hearing he could hear it perfectly well. With an aggravated felling nagging at him he inaudibly sighed. With a snort he turned on his heel and made his way swiftly down the corridor intent on getting some fresh air.

Ruby stared after him, her heart sinking and the remains of a blush still prominent on her face. _What was all that about? Why did he just ask me that? What kind of question was that? What.in.the.world.was.he.getting.at?_ As she busily rattled her head with various, confusing questions she didn't notice the hand that had come out from the shadows, grabbing her by the arm as another covered her mouth. Panic began to take over as she wildly tried to free herself and scream, unsuccessfully as a hand was clamped over her mouth, the sound only coming out as a mumble. Her eyes widened as she realized with fear churning in the pits of her stomach that no one was coming to her aid. Suddenly a laugh was heard from her captor's mouth as he let her go. Ruby stood doubled over as she stared in shock at the wooden floor. Hearing that the laugh was still strong behind her she whipped around and stared into the eyes which laughed gleefully at her. Lifting up her hand she carried a swift blow to his head and watched in satisfaction as he slid to the floor. '**_BAKA! WHAT THE HELL?_**!' she shouted at the top of her lungs as she stared angrily down at him. Cracking open a golden eye he smiled mischievously up at her. 'What? I was only joking!' Ruby folded her arms and in a huff as she walked down the long corridor with her head held high. 'Hey!' Hearing Doku shout after her she ignored him and continued on her way, into the small garden which was situated in the courtyard surrounded by the house.

Stepping out of the sliding door she gasped as her eyes took in her surroundings. In the small area there were many cherry blossom trees towering over and around her, a small bench was under the cluster in a corner and there was a small pond in the middle, the edge rimmed by pebbles and cherry blossoms were littering the light green ground. She smiled. It was a small heaven.

Walking over to the pond she crouched down and watched as small koi swam around peacefully, totally unaware and unaffected by their observer's presence. Her anger seemed to seep away quickly in her state of bliss. She had never seen anything more beautiful than this garden, well except for _him_. She giggled half-hearted as she pulled her attention back to the swimming fish. She sighed. _Bliss_. Hearing a loud clack to her right she jumped and turned to the loud intruder. _Well it was fun while it lasted._

Rolling her eyes she stood up and looked at Doku who was standing on the small stone path, staring at her intensely. Both her eyebrows shot up as she stared at him questioningly. His intense golden eyes then took on a pleading look as he neared her. Before she could ask him what he was doing he fell to his knees and raised his clasped hands in front of him. 'Pppppppppllllllllleeeeeeaaaaaaaaasssseeeeeeeeeeeee! Forgive me?' he begged loudly as Ruby's hands flew up to her ears in a desperate act to save her poor eardrums and clenching her eyes shut. Sob mocking reached her as she opened her eyes and looked down at him, trying to look cold and uncaring. Her mask instantly slipped as her eyes fell on his face. _Aaawwwwwww! He looks like a little lost puppy!_ Laughing quietly and straining to keep her face straight she looked down at him and nodded. 'Okay, okay... heh, heh, just lower your voice or you'll get us kicked out'. His face burst into a beaming smile as he jumped up and embraced her. 'Thank you fair maiden!' he cried happily. Ruby blushed and squirmed out his hold. 'Ah...okay!'

Laughing and joking around, they didn't notice the tall figure that sat in the branches of a nearby cherry blossom tree, glaring coldly down at their playful antics and jokes. A clawed hand clenched angrily, the blood falling from the palm going unnoticed. Turning away he was taken by a heavy sense of unease and some feeling he couldn't explain as he heard the continuous laughing from the two figures below. Getting annoyed with the public display of teasing and affection he jumped elegantly down with practiced ease. The two unsuspecting figures turned, sensing a presence and was faced with a look that could instantly kill.

Ruby, feeling she was being watched, turned her head slightly only to be met with the coldest gaze that she had ever received in her whole entire life.

There, standing proud and tall under a blooming cherry blossom tree was Sesshomaru, looking straight at them with hatred, as small petals fell from the trees, encircling him with their pale pink dance.

Ruby gulped. A feeling of dread over taking her as she continued to stare at the image in front of her, unable to rip her eyes away. Suddenly she was hit with a strange feeling. _Guilt?_ Taking a subconscious step away from Doku she blinked, shaking herself from her small daze. 'Sesshomaru? Am...hi...what...?' Her voice failed her as she stuttered to ask the youkai lord in front of her why he was here. She watched as his tall form turned, sending a side-long glance at her before a 'Hn' was heard before he left.

Standing shocked and unraveled she turned to look at Doku who was in the same state as her. Poking him in the side she finally got his attention. 'Sooo...?' Doku let out a weak chuckle as he slipped his hand under her elbow and led her back into the hall. 'What was that about?' she asked bewildered. Doku shrugged looking thoughtful before he mumbled 'Don't know' Turning to look at her in the eye he smiled warmly. 'Well I'm going out for a walk I'll be back before lunch, okay?' Ruby returned his smile with her own as she nodded, watching as he turned around and with as much grace as Sesshomaru made his way back up the corridor and left.

Sighing heavily she swiftly turned intent on going to her room for a much needed sleep but collided with a stone and steel chest plate. 'Ooooowwwwwwwwwwwww!' A grunt was heard as she clutched her head. She already knew from too much experience that it was none other than Sesshomaru who she had bumped in to. Lifting her blue eyes she searched his face for any sign that she was going to be painfully murdered but found nothing but a cold expressionless mask. _Well there goes my idea. _ Holding his gaze she smiled. 'Sorry' A look of shock and dismay quickly flicked over his features, taken aback that she had apologized. 'Am...well...I kinda always seem to bump into you' smiling sheepishly she rubbed the back of her head, embarrassed.

Noticing the raised eyebrow Ruby insanely fought the urge to roll her eyes. _Okay! I've finally been able to escape his wrath so far but with the mood he's currently in I don't think I'd last soon. Better not push it._ With a sniff he strolled past her and headed towards the entrance. 'Get something to eat before you go to rest' he called over his shoulder. Ruby clutched her heart and let the trapped air escape. She knew if he had stayed any longer she would have bit out some sort of remark about his recent behavior and he wouldn't have taken it nicely.

Taking his advice she walked to a small room that served as the dinning room. In it there was a small low table in the center with a small bowl of rice, a cup of green tea and another bowl that held fried fish on top. She went straight for the rice and tea, finishing them in record time. Her gaze then turned to the bowl of fried fish, truth be told, she didn't really like fish and the smell was making her gag. Unfolding her legs and standing up she lifted the bowl gently and went in search of Sesshomaru.

Coming to the door of his bedroom she knocked lightly on the wood and waited for a reply. After waiting patiently, with no response she slid the door gently open and entered. Closing the door behind her with a soft _click_ she surveyed the room. It looked almost exactly like hers except for the big white fluffy boa that lay discarded over the futon. With a cautious glance around the room again, she knew that he wasn't there.

Walking slowly towards the futon her eyes settled on the boa as she knelt down beside it, setting the bowl gently down beside her. She knew if she was caught she was dead but she just couldn't pass up this opportunity. Extending her hand she set it softly on top of the fur as if afraid that it would break under her touch. Feeling the softness under her fingers her smile broadened. Taking both hands she plunged them into the fur as she basked in its fluffiness. Giggling joyfully she sighed. _This feels sooooo soft!_ another giggle passed her rosy lips as she was thinking if she could steal it without being caught. A dark shadow passed over her as her hands immediately stopped mid-stroke, her eyes nearly bulging out of her head as her heart hammered loudly.

_**WHAT are you doing?! **_

------------

Heheheeee! Poor Ruby...always getting caught lol

Sorry the chaps are soooo short but it's the only way I can get it onto my stupid computer. Sawwy!

Lady-of-the-darkened-moon

Please read and review


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey again!**

**Enjoy!**

----------------------------------

_**'WHAT are you doing?'**_

Ruby froze. _Oh crap_. Slowly pulling her hand away from the fur boa she shamefully turned to face him. _Sesshomaru_. She gulped.

'Ah…am…I can explain!' she muttered quickly as she looked pleadingly up at him.

He narrowed his eyes dangerously down at her. 'Is that so wench? Then explain to this Sesshomaru why you are in my room…petting and cooing…over my pelt?'

Ruby searched the room, looking for an excuse suddenly her eyes fell on the bowl of fish beside her. 'Oh…am…well you see…' lifting up the bowl she held it out to him 'I don't really…like fish…so I thought…well instead of wasting it…am…I could give it…to…you?'

A snort came from his towering form as he looked distastefully at the bowl in her hands. 'Wench, do you expect this Sesshomaru to eat that disgusting ningen food?'

Ruby double-took as she remembered that he was a youkai. 'Oh…yeah, am, I kinda forgot…heeheh'

To say the least, he was not amused at her antics. 'Wench, you have not answered my question, why were you petting and cooing over my pelt?!' he ground through clenched teeth.

-------------------------------------------

(Elsewhere in the forest)

Lazily walking down the dirt path Dokusatsutsume walked proudly and bored through the never ending twisted trees. The sun weakly filtering between the gnarled branches as shadows began to consume the light, casting an eerie glow to spill over the maze. Leaves crunching quietly under his feet Doku raised his head to the sky as a disgusting, rotting scent came closer to where he was now standing rigidly.

'Ah, ha hah, Dokusatsutsume you came' a low deep voice broke to his left. Turning around he bowed low in the waist as his hair fell over his shoulder gently.

'Of course Lord Naraku, I would not defy you master' he humbly replied as he straightened and fixed his golden gaze on the baboon clothed hanyou and the void child that stood by his side holding a small circled mirror, a look of emptiness ever present on the child pale face and black eyes that tore into your soul. A chuckle escaped Naraku as he moved closer to his _ally._

I see you've been treading on dangerous ground, kukuku, but that is to be expected when trying to accomplish this task with a powerful Taiyoukai always lurking by'.Doku nodded in agreement. A cold wind sliced through the woods as Naraku indicated a hand to the child.

'Kanna has been assisting me will keeping watch over your progress and I'd like to say, that I'm very pleased but concerned on the same note' Doku's brows furrowed.

'What do you mean? Lord Naraku'

A smirk tugged at the puppets mouth as he saw the confusion marring Doku's features. 'I'm afraid that you might get caught up with this assignment and actually develop feeling for the girl' Naraku slid out as his red eyes bore at him from under the mask.

'My lord, that is unnecessary aggravation, the is no way that I, Doku, of the Inu-clan could ever harbor feelings for a lowly pathetic wench, I am merely playing a role that will aid me in my mission'. Naraku nodded his approval as he began to give Doku his instructions for him to carry out.

--------------------------------------

(Back at the inn)

**Oh.holy.shit**. _How was she meant to answer? Oh hey Sesshomaru, I saw that you weren't in your room but your pelt was still here and it looked all fluffy and soft so hey, I wanted to see if it really was soft. And, oh yeah, I was thinking of stealing it too 'cuz it's just too darn soft_. Ruby snorted. _Not likely, if I said that he would just kill my on the spot. But he'll know if I'm lying….ack for shit…_

With a sigh she looked back up at him and looked him in the eyes.

'Well…I saw that you weren't in here…but then I saw your pelt lying on the futon and…am…well'

Blushing she turned her head to the side to hide the embarrassment which was written all over her face. 'Well…it looked really soft…and I … just couldn't…am…help but check if it really was…as…soft…as it looked'.

An awkward silence filled the room soon after her statement. Not being able to take it any more she looked back at him only to see a ghost of a smile cross his face. She blinked. _Was he laughing? Nah! Must be my imagination, this silence is probably driving me crazy. _

Breaking their gaze he walked passed her crouched form and lifted his pelt to replace it back onto his shoulder. Ruby looking shyly up at him, trying to figure out his expression but alas, she couldn't. With a smirk he strolled back to her and dropped the heavy pelt on the unsuspecting girl. She gasped. But began to giggle to herself as she fought to get out of it as she raveled in the softness of the pelt. Breaking to the surface Sesshomaru couldn't help but let out a quiet chuckle as he looked down at her. She was now completely covered by the pelt, only her head revealed, making her look like a giant fur ball. Ruby smiled cheekily up at him as she caught his low rumbling laugh. Reaching out his hand to help her up she shook her head, declining.

'Actually, I'm really quite comfortable' she laughed as she wiggled about in her newly affirmed blanket. Nodding his head slightly Sesshomaru glided passed her, sitting cross-legged on the futon, his eyes trained on her. Laughing and rubbing her head on the pelt she glanced up at him, only to see that he was keenly staring at her. Smiling widely she turned so her and the pelt was now facing him.

'So…what do you eat?' she asked curiously. Sesshomaru turned his head to look at the window 'I hunt and eat my prey' he said in a low voice so audible that Ruby had to lean closer to strain to hear what he was saying. Falling forward she realized that she was now currently restrained by the pelt, lying with her head on his cold stone chest plate. A blush rapidly consumed her face as she struggled to get up mumbling a thousand "_sorries_" Strong warm arms circled around her back, pulling her closer to him.

-----------------------------------------

(Forest)

After receiving his new orders Doku turned swiftly, engrossed with rushing back to the inn to serve his master and complete his mission that he gasped as he nearly tripped over the child Kanna who now stood in front of him. Holding out her mirror she tilted it upwards signaling for him to peer into the black glassy depths. Casting a worried glance back at Naraku he slid his gaze back to the mirror as Naraku stood behind him.

'It seems that you will have your work cut out for you, for it seems that the young girl has somehow began to melt the ice around your cousin's heart' Naraku taunted as Doku's head snapped to the image in the mirror. There inside the glassy cursed hues was his cousin holding the ningen girl on his lap. Anger began to flare up inside of him as he growled perilously to the howling winds.

'Go Dokusatsutsume and do not fail me, for it will be you that will face the consequences'. Doku nodded as his eyes flamed red. Taking off in a hurried speed he couldn't help but feel the anger and annoyance build up until it was too much to bear. _Cousin, rest assured I will be the one who will win the ningen's heart. I will stop at nothing in my search for power. Even if it means disposing off you, I will not hesitate dear cousin. _Sneering he made his way quickly to the inn, hiding his scent so he could sneak up on them before a certain youkai could detect him.

---------------------------------------

(Inn)

Sitting her comfortably on his knee he cursed himself for instinct-fully pulling her closer to himself he sighed. _What was this ningen wench doing to him?_

Ruby nearly keeled over when she was set on his knee. _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod_. Feeling her heart nearly choke her she took in a shaky breath. _What is he doing? Why?_ Lifting her shy gaze to his face she found him looking out the window with a distant look in his face. _I wonder what he's thinking_. Yawning loudly she clamped her hand over her mouth as she glanced up at his face. Seeing him look down at her questioningly she cringed.

'Sorry…I...' Before she could finish, the hand that had encircled around her waist, raised to her back and slowly inched up towards her head. Holding his gaze she bit her bottom lip, wondering what he was doing. When his hand reached the back of her neck he gently pushed her head towards him, softly leaning her head on his armor. Ruby smiled as her head touched the cold surface. Mentally rolling her eyes she inhaled deeply breathing in his masculine clean scent that always clung to his clothes. _Can't he take a hint? For crying out loud! I was looking at him, then his mouth and then I bit my bottom lip, God males these days! Talk about dense._ But despite her harsh words she was smiling outwardly, thankful that he couldn't hear them. Closing her eyes she relaxed into his hold, wondering why he was acting so strange.

Hearing the familiar hum making it's way down the hallway Ruby's eyes shot open as she was roughly pushed off Sesshomaru's lap, landing painfully on the wooded floor, with a loud **thump**. Glaring up at him she saw that his impassive mask had slipped back on and that he was glowering at the door with all his concentration. Narrowing her eyes she pushed herself up, standing to his left with her hands on her hips. She was about to open her mouth and shout at the pompous asshole for his rude and uncalled for behavior when suddenly the door opened swiftly making Ruby forget what she was about to say. Standing in the doorway was Doku looking _seriously_ annoyed, for reasons unknown to her, glaring angrily at Sesshomaru.

'Hey Doku' She called out happily, breaking the glaring contest between the two cousin's. Doku slowly looked at her before briskly walking up to her and pulling her into a strong embrace. Ruby was now, for definite, confused. Before she could pull away a low, death-defying growl filled the small occupied room. Turning around she saw Sesshomaru glare daggers at Doku as Doku smiled smugly back at him, angering him even further.

Ruby blinked. _Is he jealous? Well he did just hold me a few minutes ago, but then he bloody flung me half way across the room. Sigh. I don't know anymore. Wait! I thought I disgusted him. Yeah. Oh the nerve of that, that…that jerk! _Pulling away from Doku she yawned. Looking down sadly down at the discarded pelt she frowned.

'I'm away to bed, see ya' dismissively waving her hand she exited the room and made her way to her own room. Doku threw a heated glare at Sesshomaru before he also left in search for his room, leaving behind a very outraged Inu-Taiyoukai in his wake. Ruby sighed and shook her head sadly. _Stupid confusing guys_! Sliding open her door and closing it quietly she dragged herself sleepily over to her futon and was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

---------------------------------------------

**Kukukukukuuu! I luv that laf it's so funny! Ah. So doku is one of Naraku's minions...who wudda thought? Lol**

**Well Je ne'**

**Lady-of-the-darkened-moon**

**Please read and review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey!!**

**Thanks for all the reviews :3**

**Sorry for the long wait...sigh...**

**Well here's the 13 chapter : ) Yayyyyy!!**

**Enjoy!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

_Poke... Poke...Poke._

Ruby sleepily rolled over, pulling the blankets over her head, shielding her eyes from the harsh light that was spilling over the small room. _Mmmhhhhhhh!_

_Poke...Poke...Poke._

Her eyebrows furrowed. '**Goddamnit! If you don't stop poking me I'm gonna break off those stupid fingers!' **She yelled loudly to the person who was rudely waking her up.

_Poke...Poke...Poke_.

_Right! That's it! See whoever it is...I'm gonna just have to brutally murder them. _Pushing the blankets away and cracking open her tired eyes her vision settled on gold.

_Doku. Oh he is sooooo getting it!_ Growling she roughly pushed his smug self onto the floor and shot up. **'IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOUR HEAD?!' **

Doku gracefully pulled himself up. 'Kami Ruby, I never knew you were such a grumpy person in the morning...I hope I won't have to wake up to that every morning after we mate' he laughed out as he brushed the non-existing dust off his clothes. Ruby's head titled slightly out of confusion.

'What? What does _mate_ mean?...'n what do you mean _wake up to it every morning?_' she asked suspiciously as she glared him down while he brushed his clawed hand through his river of ebony locks.

He shrugged taking a few steps towards her until he was a mere inch away from her form. Sliding his hand under her chin he pulled her face closer so he could whisper seductively in her ear.

_'It means lover, life partner, spouse or in ningen terms...a husband. It's a binding where...' _pulling her body hard against his own he was rewarded by a small moan that involuntarily escaped her lips. Smiling he continued _'A male and female must...**intimately interact**..and **link**...with each other. And after that the male must...' _Trailing his finger softly across her neck he sighed slowly, allowing his warm breath to tickle her tender neck which sent shivers throughout her body. '_Mark the females neck'._

Hesitantly pulling away from her he surveyed his handy work.

There in front of him was the loud-mouthed, overly emotional strange ningen slightly shaking and at loss for words. A wicked smirk crossed his lips in placid humor as his golden eyes clouded over. _My mission has already taken a turn for the best. Heh heh heh! Lord Naraku will be most pleased._

_**Snap!**_

Doku spun around as the door slid open to reveal Sesshomaru. Cursing his luck he took one last glance at the girl and smirked as he saw that she was still in the state he had left her. Cutting past Sesshomaru he blazed a smirk before maneuvering himself into the hall.

Molten eyes narrowed as they examined the girl in front of them. 'Girl' he demanded not liking the cloud that had stormed through her ocean blue eyes or the way she slightly shook with her breath hitched.

Ruby's glazed blue eyes raised to meet the person who spoke. 'Sesshomaru?' Confusion masked her face. _What? Where's Doku? Where did Sesshomaru pop out from? _Scanning the small room she found no traces of Doku. Instead her orbs fell on the only other person in the room.

'Girl, we're leaving!' he snapped out, turning around and sauntering angrily out of the room.

Ruby blinked. 'Am...okay?!' Walking to the corner of the room she picked up the small material which posed as a wash clothe and dipped it into the cold clear water that rippled in the bowl. _Wow...guys from this world are really strange and forward. Sigh. I wonder where we're heading to now. Hhhmmm! _

After washing up she met the two inu-youkais' standing outside, glaring so intensely at each other that she was surprised there weren't literally sparks flying around them. Shaking her head she made her way over to the two stubborn pups.

'Sooooo...' catching their attention she gulped, suddenly wishing the ground would swallow her up because the two pairs of glares had landed on her with such ferocity that she was forced to take a step back.

Sesshomaru, regaining his regal posture once again, sniffed in disdain. 'Come, we shall arrive at our destination before sun down' Shooting Doku a warning glare he growled. '**With no interruptions**'. With that said he began making his way passed the small cluster of huts, ignoring the terrified screams and shuffling of the village people that were currently trying to flee from the oncoming youkai.

Ruby sighed. She sympathized with these people, she really did. What person in their right mind wouldn't flee from that pompous, stuck-up Tai-youkai, she'd do the same if it wasn't for the fact that he'd kill her in a split second. Dragging her feet along the dusted ground she reluctantly followed him, earning her many stares and whispers from the people.

Doku trotted at her side humming a tune she didn't know while all the time keeping his face as impassive as the figure ahead. Trying to suppress giggling at the sight she dropped her gaze to her feet as they journeyed to the west.

---------------------------------------------------------

'We're here' Doku chimed as they came to a slow pace at the end of the never ending dirt path that sliced through the forest and opened up to a grassy circled area.

Ruby lifted her gaze, quickly holding a hand over her mouth to stop it from dropping open.

There situated in front of her was a huge, humongous gray-stoned wall that stretched so far of to her left and right that she couldn't see where it ended. At the center of the wall was a large wooded double-door with two very fierce looking snake youkai on each side holding spears and possessing swords at their sides. She gulped and threw a quick glance to Sesshomaru's face to see what the hell he was thinking of doing.

But that never does her any good.

To her astonishment the two youkai fell to their knees and bowed low, their heads barely suspended above the ground as they both chorused in deep rumbles '**My Lord'** Ruby nearly collapsed. Raising her blue orbs to the sky she now promised herself not to be surprised at anything that concerns the Tai-youkai because every time she thinks she's found something new about him, some other thing pops out of nowhere to confuse her boggled mind.

After bowing, praising and welcoming the Tai-youkai back to his castle, more like butt-kissing Ruby thought, they cracked open the heavy doors and gestured them in.

Ruby stared around her in awe. It was as if she had just entered a fairy tale.

All around her was beautiful blooming cherry blossoms fluttering in the wind, various colored flowers sprouting about them and healthy bright green grass crunching under their feet. She couldn't help but beam and look around her in amazement.

Hearing water running faintly of to her right she strained her neck back to see where it was coming from.

Her eyes landed on a small mahogany door that was partly covered by vines and tucked in between some trees.

She chewed her lip in thought. _I've got to get in there somehow. I wonder what's behind there, by the sound of it, it sounds like a waterfall. _Squealing in delight she was confronted by two pairs of questioning glances which she happily ignored.

Following behind Sesshomaru she turned her attention back to where they where now going and realizing they were going into the tall structured castle she smiled.

It fit the perfect description of where someone as regal and as royal as Sesshomaru would live.

Ruby had the urge to roll her eyes and snort at the thought but thankfully she stopped herself in time.

She thought the castle would be more fitting in the middle ages though. The tall castle was a bright white with four majestic towers on each side, spiraling upwards to the clear sky above as though beckoning to the winged creatures that flew over head to steer clear. Above the massive oak doors of the entrance was an elegant balcony that watched over the lands protectively, giving the regal castle a more serene aura.

The four handsome wolf guards garbed in blue and silver soldier uniforms, which where standing at the door to the grand entrance stood aside and bowed lowly to the trio as they passed by, creaking the doors open to unveil the imperial furnished hall to the individuals who were all but standing and gaping at the décor in the doorway, all except Sesshomaru.

Ruby stood rooted to the ashen marble floor as she stared openly at the room she was now in.

Before her eyes was a spacious marbled room that ran twenty foot in front her. Marking the walls were shimmering reds', silvers', golds' and white silks draping lazily over the many arched windows, a large resplendent crystal chandelier hung regally on the high ceiling, sending the flickered flamed light to dance over the room which high-lighted the beauty and at the end of the hall was a wide red carpeted staircase which ran upwards then broke of to right and left corridors.

**_'Heeeellllooooo? Anybody there?'_** taunted Doku as he waved his hand rapidly in front of her eyes as he tried to pull her out of her daze.

Ruby blinked and catching herself on what she was doing, she blushed and peeked a glance at Sesshomaru, only to see him staring back her impassively. She chuckled nervously. 'Sorry 'bout that'.

Snorting he turned on his heel and made his way gracefully to the grand staircase.

Doku poked her in the side and clicked his eyes to Sesshomaru's retreating form.

Taking his hint she followed after him slightly put-out and shy.

As soon as her foot settled firmly onto the carpeted ground on top of the last stair a childish and joyous voice rang throughout the hall.

'Lord Sesshomaru!'

A young girl around the age of six latched herself to Sesshomaru's leg and began to happily babble about what she had done while he was away.

Ruby giggled at the cute scene taking place in front of her.

She was really shocked and confused that he had simply turned his molten gaze to settle on the young girl and patiently withstood the child's quick and mumbled explanation.

She was dumb-founded. _WHAT??? Are you being serious? Okay! He has a **HUMAN CHILD **in his castle that attaches herself to his **person** and rambles on and all he does is stand there as if it's normal!! This is **not **normal! He said humans' disgusted him! Yet he has a human living with him! What a hypocrite!! Ggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!...Though she is really cute hee hee._

Soon the smile fell from her face as the girl turned and rested her full attention on her while still clinging to Sesshomaru's baggy trousers.

'Lord Sesshomaru-sama, who's the pretty lady? Is she going to be Rin's okaasan? Is she going to stay with Rin and play with flowers with Rin? Is the pretty lady going to help instead of Jaken? What's the pretty lady's name?' the child chided as she looked back and forth from Sesshomaru to Ruby.

'She will be staying a while and yes Rin, she will be your okaasan. The girl's name is Ruby' Sesshomaru drawled out, his tone bored and uninterested as he answered the girl's many questions.

Rin let out a happy squeal as she unattached herself from her _Sesshomaru-sama_ and flung herself at the unsuspecting girl.

Ruby laughed as she picked the young girl, Rin, up and set her on her hip. The girl was so cute and adorable Ruby just couldn't help but be instantly fond of the joyful child in her arms.

'YAY! Ruby-chan in my new okaasan, hee hee' the girl happily cried out as she threw her arms around Ruby's neck and buried her small head into the cradle of her neck. Ruby beamed.

Turning her blue orbs to Sesshomaru she titled her head slightly as she pondered.

'Sesshomaru, what does oksaa mean?'

Doku snorted with laughter as she waited for Sesshomaru to answer her.

His deep voice rumbled coldly as he corrected her.

'Okaasan, it means mother'

Ruby blanched. 'Oh!'

'Wait! Hold on...**_Mother?!'_**

------------------------------------------------

**Again S_ORRY_ for taking so long bows low Please don't kill me **

**It's not really eventful but I wanted them to arrive at the castle and get it out of the way lol.**

**Well until next time...Je ne!**

**Lady-of-the-darkened-moon**

**Please read and review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well here's chapter 14!**

**Enjoy!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's what she was left with. She was now the adorable Rin's mother or Okaa-san as she put it.

That was the last she saw of Sesshomaru after he informed her that she is now Rin's substitute mother, for he left them standing in the hallway and locked himself in his study.

But the way Rin was acting, she figured it's what he usually does when he's at home.

Rin's small fingers wrapped around Ruby's hand.

'Okaa-san, Rin will show you your new room now'. Her bubbly voice pulled Ruby's gaze away from the retreating form of Sesshomaru and onto the child.

Nodding slowly she smiled and let the hyper child guide her down the long left corridor and to a door at the near end.

'This is your room Okaa-san, Rin's room is next to yours, see?' Following the direction her small finger was pointing to Ruby nodded as her eyes fell onto a door five foot away.

'Yes Rin, I see' she told the girl gently as the child smiled expectingly up at her. The girl then turned back to the door they where currently standing at and gripped the golden door knob in her hand. Pushing it open she entered and waved her hand at her Okaa-san for her to enter as well.

Staring around in amazement she couldn't believe this was going to be her bedroom from now on. It was as if a designer had just come in, asked her what kind of bedroom would she dream about and suddenly do it for her.

The floor was also ashen marble but she guessed it was like that all over the castle, the only difference was that there was a large fluffy peach rug lying invitingly on the floor. A queen sized, four-poster bed sat against the wall facing the door, gleaming red and gold silken sheets covered the mattress and the many pillows while light blue silk drapes adorned the four posts that boarded the bed. To the left was a double-French door that opened up to a wide balcony, letting a soft refreshing breeze swim around the room and awaken the senses. Shifting her wide orbs to her right she saw a door sitting beside a small mirrored dresser that was cluttered with various hair clips, brushes, small bottles and containers.

Making her way slowly towards the door she entwined her slender fingers around the handle and, closing her eyes, she pulled open the door. Standing still, her heart still racing she cracked open a cautious eye. Her breath caught in her throat as her other eye opened in surprise.

Before her was a large, walk-in closet where numerous, many colored, shaped and sized kimonos hung, beckoning her in to try them on.

'Oh.My.God!' she muttered as her feet, taking a life of their own, began to make their way into the small room to gaze in amazement at the beautiful, elegant dresses that ornamented around her. Trailing her fingers softly across each one she passed she had the sudden urge to just get out of her uniform and into one of these flowing gowns.

Chewing her lip thoughtfully she made her way out of the closet and looked at Rin, who was lying sprawled on her bed.

'Am...Rin?'

The small girl quickly sat up at the sound of her Okaa-san's worried voice and frowned. 'Yes, Okaa-san?' she asked curiously.

Ruby fiddled with her fingers for a bit before she looked back up at the cute child.

'Am...are you sure this is my room? Because there's someone's clothes in the closet and I'm sure this is a room reserved for someone important, like a honored guest or something'.

Rin's laugh chimed loudly. 'Okaa-san, this is the room Lord Sesshomaru-sama told Rin was for Rin's Okaa-san and your Rin's Okaa-san so this is for you'. Climbing of the bed she ran over to Ruby and hugged her around the waist. Turning her chocolate orbs upwards she looked up at her innocently.

'But if Okaa-san doesn't like this room Rin is sure Lord Sesshomaru-sama will find a better room for you' she said, determined to make her new Okaa-san as happy as she could.

Unlatching herself from the hug she made her over to the door.

Ruby blanched. 'Ahhh...Rin!, I do like the room, am, I just thought it was for somebody else, uh, but if it's for me then I'm happy with it' she rushed out as she tried to change the girl's mind about telling Sesshomaru that she didn't like the room. _God if he thought that, I'd be dead. _

Rin looked at her suspiciously before she grinned. 'Okay Okaa-san'. Going over and giving Ruby one last hug she ran to the doorway and spun around energetically. 'Rin is going to play with Master Jaken and the log, is Okaa-san going to be alright?'

Ruby giggled. 'Yes Rin, I'm alright. Have fun!'.

Rin nodded and bounded out the room.

Grabbing her tie tightly Ruby sighed in relief. _Phew! I thought my heart was gonna hit five hundred there. Am, what did she mean by log??_ Shrugging she switched her attention back to the closet.

_Hhhhmmmmm! So those kimonos are for me?!_

Running into the closet she she laughed wickedly.

Gently pulling a soft red kimono and silver obi of a wooden stand she quickly made her way back into the room and closed the door.

Shedding the uniform of herself she picked up the silver under-dress and carefully slipped into it. A small contented sigh escaped her lips as the fluid material slithered over her body, hugging her softly. Wrapping it around her waist she repeated the motion with the red outer layer. When she was satisfied with the feeling she picked up the obi and pursed her lips. _Now, how the hell am I meant to get this thing on? _Sighing she daintily set the obi back onto the bed and made her way over to the dresser.

Shifting the layers she looked at her reflection in the mirror then back to the cluttered desk in front of her. Pulling up two clips she drew her locks away from her face and lifted up a round container, clicking it open to reveal the snowy powder. _This is a little too pale heh heh...ah well. _Spotting a fluffy puff she picked it up and dipped it into the container and preceded to pat the colorless powder onto her already pale face.

When she was satisfied with it she began searching the other random containers and bottles that where left askew on the table. Finally finding a small bottle that contained thick black liquid she smiled in victory. _YES! Now all I need is some sort of stick or..._ As her eyes fell on a delicate brush her smile widened. _That will do nicely. _Picking up the brush she covered it in the black fluid and applied it to her eyes.

_Eyeliner. What would you do without it. _

Cracking open another container her orbs fell on red this time. Lipstick.

Happy that she had her make-up on now, she started on her hair. Picking up a brush she quickly pulled her auburn locks into a bun and secured it with two long golden chop sticks. _Perfect._

Turning her body around to face the bed her eyes settled on the obi. Now all she had to do was put the obi on and her outfit will be complete.

Pushing herself up she fixed the kimono layers again and drew the soft material of the obi around her waist, tying the silver fabric in an elegant bow at her left hip. Nodding she made her way out of the room for some exploring.

--------------------------------------------------------

'I finally think I'm lost' she muttered to herself as she made her way down the umpteenth corridor.

_**Bang!**_

'Ooowwwwiiieeeee' Clutching her head she looked up at the wall that just pooped out in front of her.

'Sesshomaru, do you ever take that armor off or is it permanently attached to your _person_' she asked sarcastically.

The glare he was now giving her automatically told her that he was not amused at her mocking tone. _Ooops!_

Taking a dangerous step towards her she backed up until he had her up against the wall.

Raising her hands so her palms where facing him she swallowed hard. 'Ah heh, Sesshomaru look we can talk about...' But her voice faltered as her hands came in contact with the very toned and hard physique of his chest.

But still he pushed forward as if her hands were not there. Her heart hit two-sixty as he closed in on her, he was so close that she could actually feel the heat radiate of his body, corrupting her mind with unasked-for thoughts.

Encircling his hands around her own he lowered them to her sides. As his hands trailed up her arms, stopping at her elbow and enclosing her waist. Ruby blushed and opening her mouth to protest, no words came to her aid, leaving her breathless.

His clawed hands firmly closed around the silken fiber of her obi and before she could even blink he had yanked it off.

Ruby gasped in shock as she fumbled to keep the kimono in place. Looking up her blue orbs watched him in a daze as he still held the dangling obi in his right hand, looking at her impassively.

_What is he doing?_ She knew she should be panicking but it was seriously hard to, especially if your attracted to the gorgeous creature that was undressing you. That thought had her face beaming.

Thinking of taking a step forward her mind went blank as his hands settled on her waist. Quickly spinning her around so she was now facing the wall with him behind her.

Ruby's hands shot up and leaned against the wall in a stupor as he began to wrap the obi around her, securing it tightly at the back.

His voice rumbled right beside her ear but to her it sounded as though he was miles away, his voice muffled by a blanket. 'Girl, do not tie your obi at the front, only whores and prostitutes do that, it only indicates that you will be continuously taking it off. Do not walk around my castle in such a dis-respectable and degrading way again'.

With that he took of back down the corridor he was first intending to go.

She shook. _Okay girl. Pull yourself together. Bloody hell, that was unexpected. _Laughing at herself she pulled away from the wall and mentally shook away the thoughts that had debased her mind. _What the hell was she expecting anyway?_ Rolling her eyes she continued to walk down the corridor also, trying to find her way back to her room.

Suddenly a thought entered her mind. _Wait! Did he just indicate that I was walking around like a hooker?...OH MY GOD!! The nerve of that guy. _Stomping her way down the hallways she earned herself many stares from curious guards and servants alike.

Turning a corner quickly she again bumped into a figure, though this one wasn't wearing any armor.

Two arms held her shoulders, stopping her from falling down.

'Hey! What's got you so rallied up?'

Ruby smiled. 'Nothing...' she lied.

Doku looked at her suspiciously before shrugging.

'Well, I was thinking of taking a walk out in the gardens and I was wondering if the beautiful Lady Ruby would like to join me?' Leaning his elbow out she took it without any thought.

'Of course Lord Doku, I would be honored' she said in a mock-polite voice.

Grinning cheekily at her he led her down the hallway and into the main hall. Taking her through some more doors and glamorous rooms he led her into the grounds. Ruby smiled.

'Hey, Doku what's behind that door?' she asked nodding her head at the door she had seen when the walked in.

Doku followed the general direction and frowned. 'Humpf, that 's just Sesshomaru's private garden' Rolling his eyes he pulled her from her staring match with the door and led her around the back where a large field of flowers, cherry blossoms and bench's sat.

Hitching the kimono above her knees she started of at a run. 'Race you to that bench' she shouted over her shoulder, giggling when he shouted back that she was cheating.

Looking over her shoulder as she was nearing the bench her brows furrowed in confusion. Turning back round to the bench she stopped running when she saw Doku lazily sitting on the bench, a smug smile plastered over his face.

'Hey that's cheating!' she whined.

Doku's brows shot skywards. 'Well as I recall, you were the one who cheated in the first place' he said innocently.

Ruby rolled her eyes and flung herself on the bench beside him, her lungs sore with strained breathing. They sat there for a while in comfortable silence.

'Sooooo...'

Doku smiled.

'Ruby?'

'Yeah?'

'I was wondering...'

'Yeeaaahhh?'

He chuckled deeply.

'Do you like me?'

Now it was Ruby's turn to chuckle, elbowing him lightly in the side.

'Of course silly, why wouldn't I? You are my friend you now'

Turning her orbs to peer at him she saw him looking distant with a small frown on his face.

'Is something wrong?' she asked, setting her hand gently on his arm.

His golden gaze turned to her potently as he took a hold of her hands and turned to face her, a serious look marring his features.

'No! I don't mean like as a friend, I mean...'

Turning away from her he let go of her hands and looked away.

Ruby was confused. 'You meeeaaaannn?'

Still keeping his face turned away from her he said in a small and timid voice.

'I mean...do you like me as a...mate would like?!'

Ruby's mouth dropped open as she stared at his turned head. _Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhh..._

Biting her lip she turned her attention to the grassy ground. _Am?...How do I feel about Doku?...Well, am, obviously he's handsome, definitely, hee hee, You always know what he's thinking, he expresses himself...he always makes me laugh...he's always there for me...he always makes me feel better when I'm down...he's...sigh...I guess I like him...and I could like him more than a friend...but a mate?...Isn't that a bit too quick?! _

Sighing she turned to Doku and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

When he turned Ruby smiled shyly.

'Am...I do like you more than a friend...but...am...'

Seeing the defeated look in his eyes she had the sudden urge to hug him. Gently setting her hand on his shoulder she smiled apologetically.

'I don't know about **_mate_**...it seems really sudden...so...am, what about...' Disconnecting their locked gaze she looked timidly down at her feet once more, a blush staining her cheeks.

'What about...if we become...boyfriend and...girlfriend?!'

After a quiet pause she looked up only to see Doku's head titled in bewilderment.

'What's boyfied and girlfied?'

Ruby snickered. 'Boyfriend and girlfriend...am...it's what it's called when a couple who like each other spend time with each other...uh...it's sort of like mating but it's not official, there's no marking and if you find out that it wouldn't be for the best you can break it off' she coyly told him.

A huge grin brightened up his face as he nodded. 'Alright, will you be my girl...friend?'

Ruby nodded. 'Yeah'

Pulling her in for a hug she gladly accepted, sinking into his warm chest and breathing a sigh of contentment.

'OOOooooooooooooookkkkkkaaaaaaaaassssssssssaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn!'

Ruby lifted her head to see a small bouncy child running towards her, holding a small hallow log with something lodged into the center.

Untangling herself from the hug she picked up the excited girl and set her on her lap. Brushing the child's bangs out of her eyes she smiled.

'Rin!, What's that your holding?' she asked happily.

'Oh' The child started to wave it about rapidly, a squawking noise erupting from the strange log.

'It's Jaken, We were playing rollies where Rin puts Jaken in a log and _rrooollllsss_ him down a big hill, _heee heeee_'.

Ruby couldn't help but laugh at the girl's antics.

Rin, wiggling her way off her Okaa-san's lap turned and beamed a toothy smile. 'Rin is going to go play some more' she giggled as she skipped off frequently shaking the logged toad in the air.

Ruby's gaze followed her in pride. _Heh heh hehhh! That'll show that stupid toad._

An arm encircled around her waist, pulling her out of her musings and back into reality. Leaning her head on Doku's shoulder she lifted some of his ebony locks and began to dwindle it in her fingers, it was so soft.

'Come, dinner will be put out soon and I'm sure you're hungry'

Ruby nodded and reluctantly got up, Doku following her. Making their way back into the castle Doku grabbed one of her arms, stopping her from going any further.

'I'm going for a walk, don't wait for me, I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?'

Ruby smiled and nodded. 'Okay'

Leaning forward she sheepishly gave him a peck on the cheek before turning around and entering the castle.

--------------------------------------------------

(forest)

'Dokusatsutsume, how is your progress fairing out?' a cold voice asked from above him.

Glancing up he grinned and bowed.

'Lord Naraku, my progress is going as expected, the wench is clueless and trusting, this mission will be over soon'.

Jumping down Naraku nodded in affirmation to him and smirked.

'And Sesshomaru?'

Dokusatsutsume laughed wickedly. 'I made sure he heard ever word and saw everything'.

Naraku's puppet jumped back into the trees. 'Dokusatsutsume, keep up the work and you'll obtain the power I have promised'

Dokusatsutsume nodded.

'Yes Lord Naraku' Turning on his heel he made his way back through the thick forest and into the castle.

A cold maniacal laugh was heard ringing through the forest, piercing the peace and silence as the puppet made it's way back to it's maker.

-------------------------------------------------------

(Abandoned castle)

Naraku's red satanic eyes filled with mirth as he listened to his puppets retelling of the encounter and events so far.

'My, my, I didn't expect one of the great Tai-youkai Sesshomaru's relatives to be so dense, well with the exception of Inuyasha that is, kuku ku ku'.

Turning away from the puppet he lay his eyes on the void child's mirror where the image of Dokusatsutsume running through the forest consisted.

A smirk scarred his face as he chuckled.

'Such a hopeless creature, his search for power, will be his own down fall, ku ku ku' Pulling his twisted gaze from the mirror's depth's he turned to his puppet, a scowl replacing the smirk.

'**_As soon as the mission is complete rid the earth of such a simpleton'_**.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow! Okay that was a long chappie :p lol**

**Well that's all for today :3**

**Je ne!**

**Lady-of-the-darkened-moon**

**Please read and review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey!**

**Thank you for all the reviews X3**

**Enjoy!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ruby made her way, slightly giddy, to the grand hall to grab dinner. She was seriously hungry.

Making her way, slowly, due to the restricting kimono, down the darkened hallway which was only lit by a few candles suspended on hooks on the gray walls, she stopped when she noticed a dark figure leaning lazily against the wall further down.

_Who is that? _

Curiosity got the better of her as she continued walking, squinting her eyes against the blackened shadows to try and make out the identity of the person. Her shoes, the only sound, clicking along the carpeted ground could be heard.

When she was within three foot of the person she instantly recognized the tall, regal figure to be Sesshomaru.

She smiled. A sudden wave of relief washing over her. Inclining her head slightly she made her way passed him. Only she was stopped when a strong but gentle hand enclosed around her forearm making her stop in mid-stride. A look of confusion ran across her face as she turned to see what he was doing.

'Sessho...'

Pushing her back into the wall lightly, he rested both of his clawed hands on the cold stone wall at either side of her head, blocking any attempts of an escape. His silver hair pooled over his shoulder and ran down to land softly on her collar bones, his piercing golden eyes boring intimately into her own as his breath brushed across her cheek.

Ruby stood frozen to the spot. Her mind was a sudden blank and her heart was somehow thumping so hard she could feel it pulse in her temples.

Soft lips brushed against her ear as he inhaled deeply, snuggling his nose into the crook of her neck. Another deep intake of breath was heard when Ruby suddenly realized that he was sniffing her. A blush tainted her pale skin as her mind began to spin.

_What is he doing? Is he sniffing me? Ahhh?!_

Slowly raising his head from her neck he tilted his head upward 'til his face was mere millimeters from hers. Gradually the space between them began to close.

Her eyes fluttered closed, waiting for the impending moment when their lips would meet.

But it never came.

Hesitantly she opened her eyes and was met with the sight of the opposite wall. No hint of the Tai-youkai anywhere.

'Ruby?'

She blinked.

'Doku?'

Glancing up the hallway she saw his tall lean frame walking gracefully towards her.

He smiled.

'What are you still doing in the hallway? Don't you want food?' he asked gleefully.

Ruby pouted. 'Hey! Of course I do'

Winking, he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close. But for some reason the events that had just happened began to make Doku's close proximity feel uncomfortable and wrong to her. Shaking her head she tried to rid her mind of the nagging thoughts that had once again begin to gnaw at her. She scowled.

Walking side-by-side they walked down the remaining hallway and entered the dinning hall. A huge hall draped with many painting of past victories along the walls, an open fire sat to the right crackling softly and in the center was a long rectangle, low table that could seat fourteen people on each side.

At the head of the long table sat the powerful Tai-youkai, staring impassively at the two new arriver's.

Ruby began to get a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach. _Oh no! Why...?...I wonder why he done that...maybe it was a joke...a sick twisted joke...yeh...stupid pompous ass...wouldn't put it passed him...though...it just felt so...SIGH!_

Detaching herself self-consciously from Doku's side she made her way to sit on the left of Sesshomaru. Kneeling down as gracefully, okay...okay, plumping down on the soft cushion she nodded shyly at Sesshomaru and beamed a huge smile at Rin who was facing her, on Sesshomaru's right.

Doku sat quietly beside her while they waited for Sesshomaru to start.

When he did...Ruby began scoffing down her own. She was just so god damn hungry, not having eaten anything in the past day or two. Hunching over her bowl she began shoveling down the tasty contents.

Hearing Rin giggle mirthfully Ruby lifted her head to see what was making her laugh.

'Wha oof fummy wim?'

Rin's little laugh immediately filtered the large room at the sight of her Okaa-san.

'Okaa-san...has...hee hee...rice...on...hah hah...face' the child managed to gasp out as she doubled over in gleeful giggles.

'Wha...?' Her face began to boil in humility.

Shallowing down her food she glanced at Doku, only to see him try, unsuccessfully, to suppress the laughter as he snorted a few times behind his hand as his molten eyes watered in hilarity.

_Traitor. _

Casting a worried glance at Sesshomaru, he remained as he always was...impassive, paying no attention to the actions around him. To Ruby it looked as though he hated the bowl. He was staring at it with such a detached look...she'd received that look oh-so-many times before, she almost felt sorry for the inanimate object.

_Thank God for his poker-face. I don't know what I would of done if he was laughing at me...okay, am, that's impossible heh heh heh. But at least someone's not laughing...traitors. _

Ruby sneaked a quick glance at the said poker face, her brows scrunched up in concentration. _What was with him earlier, that's the second time he's done that...does it really mean anything..or not? _Exhaling heavily she continued eating, a little more dignified, trying to rid herself again of the confusing youkai lord.

After that the dinner was uneventful. After they all finished up, they went to their own rooms.

Ruby walked leisurely into her massive room, heading for the bed, when something caught her eye.

Lying on the floor was her discarded uniform in a heap. Rolling her eyes she walked over and picked up the grey plaited skirt only to hear something hit gently on the ground. Curiously glancing down her eyes turned saucer shaped as her orbs fell on the fallen object.

Dropping the skirt she knelt down and picked up the necklace her mother had given to her for her 17th birthday some weeks ago. Turning the small pink pendant stone in her palm she smiled and draped it over her neck, making her way to the bed once again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruby woke up, grudgingly, to the sun beaming brightly in her face. Pulling the silk covers over her head she cursed under her breath.

'For flip sake will someone close those god damn curtains!' she mumbled angrily under the sheets at no one in particular. When no one answered her she groaned. Pushing the liquid blankets off she gingerly pulled herself up into a sitting position, all the while, shielding her eyes from the harsh light.

_Right, gotta get up...yip...god damn it I hate mornings!_

Making her way over to the walk-in closet she sleepily pulled a three layered white and red kinomo off of the wooden stand and flung it onto her shoulder.

Making her way out the door she rubbed her eyes furiously and began making her way down some random hallway in search of any living creature that could talk and direct her to her desired location.

_Click._

Glancing to her right she saw Sesshomaru exit his room. _Perfect._

'Sesshomaru!'

A mere glance told her that he wasn't in the mood to be dealing with anyone at the moment, for certain death would await the invading creature. It's a shame Ruby was one of those people who weren't all there in the morning and wasn't thinking before she spoke.

'Hey, do you know where I could find a hot spring?' she asked, rather loudly.

Delicate brows rose as his look of amusement turned quickly to a look of scrutiny, which penetrated.

'Get dressed wench' he bit out as he shifted his gaze to his right.

'What?, I am dressed, well I will be after I take a bath'

Sesshomaru turned his molten gaze back to her and purposefully looked her up and down and Ruby, taking the hint, also looked down at her night attire. What meet her eyes almost made her heart stop.

All she was currently wearing was her underwear.

'Uuuuhhhhhh, **WHAT?**'

Ruby spluttered as she looked up, mortified at Sesshomaru. Quickly covering herself with the kimono she was carrying, her face burned bright red.

_'Oh God please let this all just be a dream_' she chanted under her breath as she tried to figure out how she was so _under-dressed_.

_How the hell? Oh...oh yeah...oh no..that's right...noooooo...I had taken off that hakama last night cause it was too warm...ack!_

'Hn'

Looking up she saw that he had his back to her.

'Wench, the hot springs are this way, come'

Ruby nodded and quietly followed him until they stopped outside a large double door. Sesshomaru turned to her with a glare that could freeze hell over.

'In there is the hot springs. Wench, if I ever find you parading around my castle like that again, I'll kill you' he told her bluntly as he turned and made his way down the long corridor.

Gulping she opened the door and quickly closed it behind her. _How is it that every time I seem to be in the most embarrassing scenes in my life, Sesshomaru always has to be there. Nothing like this ever happened back home. _Feeling a lump form in her throat she pushed those thoughts away and shrugged off the outer layer of the kimono and slipped into the large hot spring that occupied 2/3's of the room, while folded dividers covered the rest.

Lying in the warm spring she could help but feel embarrassed but also amused at the same time. The look on his face was priceless. Sinking further into the soothing depths she relaxed, letting all the tension and sleep wash away.

After quickly washing herself she lazily walked out of the spring, reluctant of parting with it, and dried herself of before she got dressed and made her way, once again into the hallway.

'It's probably time for breakfast now that I think about it' she pondered while she strolled down the winding corridors.

She was in a strange happy mood today but couldn't figure out why. Shrugging she slid open the door to the dinning hall and waved at the occupants, which were Rin, Sesshomaru and Doku.

Making her way over to sit in her now reserved seat she smiled at Rin who now directed her childish laughter and stories to her. But she was only half listening while the other half was lingering on the stoic lord beside her. Her heart was thumping hard and she knew that if she talked her voice would be hoarse. _What was wrong with her? She didn't know. Maybe this world's air was contaminating her brain, okay, sure Ruby, that's it...cough. _

The sound of clothes rustling brought her out of her banter and back into reality.

'Uh..Doku, where you going?' she asked curiously, setting her chop sticks down and turning to him.

A smile graced his handsome features. 'I'm going for a walk, I'll be back later' Leaning over her lightly kissed her on the forehead and with a wink, left.

Ruby frowned. _Why did he always go on walks? Is he meeting a girl or something? _For some strange reason that thought didn't hurt her or bother her at all. Maybe she was getting sick or coming down with _something_.

Shaking her head slightly she smiled and continued on eating with Rin, as Sesshomaru had quickly departed after Doku.

After finishing breakfast, she spent the day watching over Rin and playing in the field in the back. Laughing, her and Rin innocently played games with Jaken until he ran away and hid. They both went in search for him but they couldn't find him anywhere.

Giving up Ruby plopped down onto the ground beside an exhausted Rin and glanced up at the darkening sky.

'Wow, today flew in' she mumbled out of breath.

Rin giggled beside her but stopped when a growl erupted from her stomach. Ruby jumped. 'Phew I thought that was a youkai for a moment' nudging and tickling Rin as she sat up straight.

'I'm sure it's time for dinner...hopefully...I'm getting hungry too'

Lifting Rin up they made their way back to the dinning hall and took their usual seats.

'Rin?'

'Yes Okaa-san?'

Ruby bit her lip. 'How did...I mean, well...how did you come to...live with Sesshomaru?' she asked quietly. Rin leaned over the table to hear her more. A smile lit up her small face.

'Oh, Lord Sesshomaru-sama saved me after I was attacked by wolves and ever since then I've been traveling with him and master Jaken' the girl chirped happily. Ruby's face took on a look of disbelief and was about to question the Tai-youkai's motives for doing something so uncharacteristic-like when the door snapped open and Sesshomaru entered gracefully, followed by Doku. Sitting up straight she looked quizzically at the two somber looking inu-youkai's.

Dinner was unusually tense. Too tense for Ruby's liking. The silence hung so thickly in the air that it was almost choking her.

Sitting to the right of Sesshomaru and the left of Doku she began to shift uncomfortably on the cushion. Even the ever cheerful talking Rin was being quiet.

Using the difficult chopsticks she hurried down her food, wanting to make her escape quicker.

_Click!_

Glancing at the door all she saw was Sesshomaru's retreating form before the door was slid shut again.

'Okaa-san?'

Ruby slowly shifted her blue gaze to Rin, a smile of relief spreading across her once taunt features.

'Yes, Rin?'

'Am, can Rin go play with Ah Un now?, Rin is all finished' she asked eagerly, a pleading look taking over her face.

'Of course Rin' Ruby giggled.

The child stood up and bounded off towards the door, waving happily before she left.

A warm hand enclosed hers, startling her slightly.

'Hey, are you okay?'

Ruby nodded. 'Yeah, it's just...that was really uncomfortable'.

'What?'

'The whole dinner...' Throwing Doku an accusing glare she continued. 'Did you two have another fight?'

Doku shook his head slowly. 'No'

'Oh...okay' Ruby answered, not fully convinced.

She had a strong nagging feeling that kept telling her something wasn't right. Plastering on a fake smile she looked up into his soft golden orbs.

'I'm gonna go take a walk, okay?'

Doku looked as though he was going to stop her but didn't. Instead he pulled her into a soft embrace and leaned on her shoulder, breathing in her sweet cinnamon and vanilla scent. She hugged him back, calming down her frayed nerves.

-------------------------------------------

Breathing in the fresh air she sighed in victory. Finally she had made her escape, yes, _escape_. There was just something not right about Doku when he came back, there was just...something strange. She had an uneasy feeling the whole time he was around her.

She shivered. It wasn't cold, no it was actually quiet warm tonight, especially when she was wearing all those layers. She was starting to regret exchanging her school uniform for this beautiful death-trap.

Cutting across the grassy lawn she stopped in front of the out-of-bounds, mysterious door that was sheltered and hid by the many cherry blossom trees that rose up around her.

Hesitating, she looked at the door with dread. This was Sesshomaru's private garden and if she was caught in there he would definitely have her head. But, looking at the door, her curiosity got the better of her and all her reasoning was thrown out the window.

Closing her hand tightly around the brass door handle and taking a deep breath she slowly pushed the door open.

She gasped. _Oh my God!_

Taking a few steps further into the enchanted garden she firmly closed the door behind her, so she wouldn't get spotted or caught.

Her shoes crunched on the crisp grass as she made her way over to the crystal clear waterfall that sat in the center, surrounded by cherry blossom trees, shrubbery and various colored flowers that speckled the ground like stars.

She was so mesmerized by the scene in front of her that she didn't notice the hand that stretched out behind her, taking a firm grip on her forearm and whipping her around to face her attacker.

With the sudden movement Ruby's foot caught in the layered fabric in mid-turn and with the force she tripped and landed on top of the person who had caught her. Her head landing on something hard but soft at the same time.

Opening her blue orbs she was confronted by sun-kissed gold.

'OH MY GOD!, Sesshomaru!...I'm so sorry...I...uh...well you see...' stuttering Ruby could feel her face begin to boil up as his golden gaze stared back at her impassively.

Removing her hands from his chest she placed both her hands firmly on the ground at either side of his head and tried to rise.

Her eyes suddenly widened as she felt herself being constricted. Strong arms wrapped around her waist, holding her down.

She blushed madly.

She looked him directly in the eyes, trying to find out what he was doing but suddenly felt herself being lost and hypnotized by the intensity and lust that reflected in the once emotionless golden orbs.

A slender hand marked by two crimson stripes lifted and settled on her warm cheek while the other clawed hand ran gently through her hair, halting at the base of her skull, holding her head while slightly lowering it.

Her heart hammered painfully against her breast as she let her eyes flutter closed.

Warm soft lips enveloped hers as she relaxed against him into his hold. The surroundings, completely forgotten as the kiss raged on. Ripping away all their senses and thoughts so they were completely consumed with one another.

Her hands slid through his silken hair, entangling into the silver stream as she pressed her lips harder against his. A moan escaped her lips as he playfully bit on her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She applied and felt his tongue slid between her lips and into her mouth, tasting every corner and filling her with a strong longing and desire.

The hand that was resting on her cheek descended down her back and pushed her small frame roughly against his own. Time seemed to stop as their pulses sped up and heat radiated from them in nauseating waves. A groan escaped his lips before he could contain it.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open as the realization of what he was doing hit him full force. Disgust filled his being. _He, the Tai-youkai Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, was actually kissing a disgusting ningen wench. _His eyes narrowed furiously as he untangled his hand from her hair and gripped her shoulders.

Ruby, lost in the most amazing feeling she had ever experienced, didn't notice when Sesshomaru's hands detached from her hair and waist and unto her shoulders until it was too late.

A strong, forceful push sent her falling straight into the freezing cold depths of the waterfall, cruelly snapping her back to reality.

Sitting waist deep in the shallow waters edge she stared in shock at the cold, impassive figure towering in front of her, glaring at her dangerously.

'Wench! What are you doing in this Sesshomaru's private garden?' he growled out through clenched teeth.

Panic began to fill her entire being as she continued to stare up at the red-eyed Tai-youkai.

'Uh...I...' Her eyes began to sting with unshed tears as she looked back down at the glassy surface of the water. Swallowing hard, she stood up, lifted the damp heavy kimono above her knees and ran, fleeing from the garden and into the castle.

---------------------------------

Firmly closing the bedroom door behind her she slid down onto her knees, letting the tears run freely down her face. They where from fear but also from sadness. She buried her face in her hands as she sobbed quietly, trying to make sense of what just happened.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey!**

**Sorry it took so long . **

**Well, hope you enjoyed :3 ...Has anyone realized that the only thing Ruby seems to care about is food? Lol **

**Well Je ne!**

**Lady-of-the-darkened-moon**

**Please read and review**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey!!!!**

**Here's the 16 chapter!! Wooooo…cough**

**Enjoy!!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the following days after the _incident_, Ruby could not forget what events had taken place and trying to avoid the impassive Tai-youkai was beginning to take a troublesome tow on her day-to-day stay at the castle.

She still couldn't figure it out. _Why had he acted so nice one minute then so cold the next?_ She was seriously becoming confused.

It was also making her feel extremely guilty, seeing that she was currently Doku's girlfriend.

Speaking of Doku…

Ruby glanced across the small wooden table, in the large library that they where currently sitting in, at Doku who had his head down, reading various small aged scrolls scattered over the table. Lately he had been taking more frequent walks than usual. It was really becoming suspicious. He would walk out anxious and return, filled with a sort of determination, it was really unnerving her.

Ruby chewed at her lip in thought as she skimmed over his features; there was something different about him. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

As though feeling her eyes on him, his molten gaze lifted and settled on her.

'What?' he asked bluntly.

Ruby blinked. 'Uh?...nothing'

His eyes narrowed for a split second before he turned his attention back to the scattered papers around him.

Ruby's hand played with the small pink pendant draped around her neck as she tried desperately to enjoy or even understand the book she was now holding, which consisted of a small stack of papers bound together by a cord at the base of the spine. Her brows furrowed as she gave up her attempt, she was seriously tempted to throw the annoying thing across the room. Standing up quietly she glanced quickly at Doku before she left.

She was going to go crazy, the silence and tenseness that had surrounded the castle was really grating on her nerves. Not even Rin's loud and cheerful voice could slice through the thickened atmosphere.

She sighed. _What was going on? It's like…I don't know…._

Making her way into the garden's she scanned around to see if **_he_** was around. She couldn't handle him anymore. Seeing that he was no where in sight she stretched and lazily made her way over to the bench at the far end. She wanted some time to breathe light air and relax. Closing her blue orbs, she inhaled intently as she fell into a light slumber.

--------------------------

'_Ruby?_' A light, soft voice broke into her sleep fogged mind.

She groaned. She didn't want to get up and return to that over stuffed place again.

'_Ruby?!_' The voice repeated but with added force sounded again.

Turning away she shifted in the bench to get into a more comfortable sleeping position.

She felt a gentle hand rest on her shoulder as a warm breath tickled her ear.

'**_Wench! Get up this second!_**'

Startled by the loud eruption Ruby lost her footing and fell face first into the grassy ground.

Looking up she sighed.

'Doku, what is it?' she mumbled, aggravated.

A grin slashed across his face as he looked down at her. Kneeling down beside her he laced his hand around her right arm.

'Well, I was wondering….since we are going out with each other…would you accompany me on a walk?' he cheerfully laughed out.

'Ahhhhh…..' Ruby averted her eyes and looked passed his shoulder instead, trying to find an excuse to escape the walk. Doku had been acting strange lately and she wasn't brave enough to actually be alone with him. He kind of reminded her of the monk who traveled with Inuyasha's gang. She giggled at the random thought.

Her eyes widened suddenly as they landed on the one person she didn't want to see right now.

_Sesshomaru_.

His golden impassive orbs landed on her face as he stared at her , then flickered to Doku as if questioning her wordlessly.

Anger began eating away at her as she looked at him standing a the border line of the trees. **_Humpf!_** Shifting her gaze back to Doku she plastered on an innocent smile and nodded.

'Okay!'

Standing up she linked arms with Doku and let him lead the way past his stoic cousin. Smiling inwardly as she noticed the mere narrowing of his ice encased golden orbs. Holding her head high and standing as close as she could possibly manage to Doku, she ignored the youkai lord completely.

When out of eye sight she relaxed but that was quickly replaced with nervousness. Here she was, making her way into the dark wooded forest...with only Doku. _If he wasn't holding her arm so tightly in his she would be biting her nails right now. Was she crazy? _

Lost in the train of thought she didn't notice the protruding tree root that stuck out from the soiled earth until she stumbled. Grabbing desperately at the air her hands closed on the fabric of Doku's haori. Her face began to burn as she realized that Doku's haori had loosened and was now sliding down his shoulders as he tried to pull her up into a standing position. Glancing up shyly she smiled apologetically.

'Um...sorry' Straightening up she brushed herself off and glanced at him in embarrassment as he tugged the fabric back in place. _Why did things like this always seem to happen to her? Okay, so he has a hot body but it still wasn't fair. Know what? I think I was just sent to this world to be humiliated continuously._ Nodding, she folded her arms, unaware that she had an audience.

Looking around her she now noticed that they had entered into a heavily wooded and dank part of the forest. Blinking inquiringly she glanced at her companion.

'Doku? Where are we anyway?' she quietly asked him, afraid that if she talked too loudly a dangerous youkai would jump out and try to attack them.

She was met with silence as he diverted his molten eyes elsewhere. Folding his arms he craned his neck backwards to look up at the treetops. Ruby, curiously followed his gaze and gasped. There, sitting in the tall treetops was the baboon clothed hanyou perched on an out stretched branch, gazing down at her, amused.

'My, my, Doku, it seems as though you have completed the assigned mission. Well done' a deep, malice voice echoed from the clothed creature as it leapt down and landed quietly in front of Ruby.

Taking a step backwards Ruby stared at the tall figure towering over her.

'You're Naraku, right? Your that guy that sent me here, aren't you? What do you want?' she asked with a slight tremble of fear entwined into her words. _Why is he here?_ Glancing at Doku she tried to plead with him silently to answer her but he was unable to meet her gaze.

'Kukukukukukuuu, it seems as though you have yet to learn some manners girl, as for why you are here….why don't you ask Dokusatsutsume?!' His voice dripping with mirth, Naraku chuckled to himself as a look of understanding and apprehension took over Ruby's face as she shook her head.

Glancing back at Doku her shoulders hung in defeat as she realized the real reason as to why he had brought her here. He was going to hand her over to the most hated hanyou in this world and just walk away as if nothing ever happened. She shook with hurt and anger as she pulled her blue orbs away from him and back to Naraku.

'What do you want with me?'

Naraku merely shrugged. 'It seems as though I can hit two birds with on stone'

Ruby's brows furrowed. 'What do you mean?'

Naraku laughed loudly as she heard a twig snap behind her, before her world was engulfed in darkness.

---------------------------------------------------------------

A throbbing pain overtook her as Ruby began to regain consciousness. Clenching her eyes shut more tightly, she tried to will away the pain. Seeing it have no effect, she sighed and pulled on her arm to try and massage the pain in her head away, but stopped when something dung painfully into her wrist and the sound of a chain rattled at her movement.

Cracking open an eye she tried to figure out where she was.

Her eyes landed on a dark wooden door that was surrounded by a gray stoned wall with a similar cemented floor. Water dripped from the cracked bricks and lay in a puddle at the base. Hardly any light filtered the windowless room.

Glancing upwards she found her hands shackled in chains above her head, restricting any movement. Her legs where left unbound. She leaned against the cold surface behind her and sighed in exasperation.

_This is the second time I've been kidnapped._

Turning her head to the left she was met with another dank wall so she turned her attention to her right. Barely containing a gasp her eyes widened in shock as they landed on a slouched figure some meters beside her.

Black hair cascaded around the person's face, blocking any way of identification. Looking at the person's attire Ruby was filled with a certain familiarity.

A white long-sleeved jumper and a short green plaited skirt, suddenly, it clicked.

_Kagome_.

_What is she doing here? _She thought in shock_. Wasn't she always with Inuyasha? Wouldn't he protect her?_

Shaking her idle thoughts away she shifted her foot and nudged the unconscious girl's leg. The girl's head shot up and her chocolate orbs widened. She looked around her frantically before her eyes fell on Ruby.

'Whaaa…..?'

Ruby nodded. 'Yeah, I know how you feel'

Kagome smiled. 'Well at least we've got each other! Inuyasha's probably on his way here anyway'.

Ruby's brows shot upwards in awe and disbelief. _How is that girl so optimistic in a situation like this? Strange. _

Returning her smile Ruby had to agree, at least she wasn't alone in all this.

Shifting slightly Kagome looked questioningly at Ruby's attire which was a three layered red and blue kimono. Catching on, Ruby just shrugged.

'Sesshomaru kidnapped me and told me that I wasn't allowed to wear my uniform because it was to….indecent' Rolling her eyes she smiled. 'Well, at least it's warm'.

Kagome looked absolutely confused. 'Are you being serious?'

Ruby nodded.

'Yeah, he said that I'm to act as Rin's mother now' seeing the shocked look on Kagome's face she nodded again. 'I know, guess how I felt when he told me that, heh heh, but it's not as bad as it sounds'.

Kagome nodded. 'So what does Naraku want with you?'

At this Ruby's stomach sank. 'I don't know but Sesshomaru's cousin, Dokusatsutsume, who was allegedly my boy friend, just turned me in'.

Kagome gasped. '**_You were going out with a youkai? An inu-youkai non-the-less? Sesshomaru's cousin? He turned you in?'._**

'Yip'

'Oh'

'Yeah, I'm started to find it pretty weird myself, that a relative of that cold impassive…yeah, could ever go out with a ningen, but I suppose my opinion changed when Sesshomaru…..' Catching herself on Ruby bit her lip to prevent letting anything else slip.

But, unfortunately, Kagome caught on. 'What do you mean "when Sesshomaru"?'

Biting her lip she looked at her thoughtfully. I_ suppose it would be alright if I tell her, it's not like she can tell anyone…it's not like anyone would believe her anyway…_Sighing to herself she inhaled deeply and recounted the events that had taken place at the castle. When she was done Kagome's mouth was hanging agape and her eyes were widened in disbelief.

'Oh…my…kami…'

Ruby couldn't help but laugh at her reaction.

After Kagome had regained her senses a look of anger replaced her previous reaction.

'That..**Jerk**! Who does he think he is? Know what? He sounds exactly like Inuyasha!'

'No way!'

'Yes way' Kagome confirmed. 'Except for the fact that Inuyasha keeps running back to his past love Kikyo...I'm her reincarnation...and now that she was resurrected with a body of dirt and graveyard soil...Inuyasha seems to constantly remind me of how _unlike_ Kikyo I am...it's really tiring'. Rolling her chocolate colored orbs Kagome told Ruby of the situation between Inuyasha and Kikyo and their past.

After that the two captives began to recount the egotistical and confusing action's of both Inu-youkai brother's.

------------------------------------------

Darkness ate away at the remaining light that had barely filtered into the small dungeon as the two captives began to tire from their constant and long discussion of the two Inu-youkai.

**_Creak!_**.

_**Crack!**_

The rotted wooden door swung open on it's rusty hinges in front of them to reveal the tall lean figure of the _real_ Naraku, not one of his numerous puppets.

A grin was plastered across his pale face as he looked intently back and forth between Kagome and Ruby.

His piercing crimson eyes finally landed on Ruby as he made his way slowly over to kneel in front of her. His long black locks pooled over his bent knee as he inched closer towards her, taking a rough grasp of her chin.

'My, my, you seem oddly happy for someone who was betrayed by a loved one'. His deep mocking voice echoed of the four stoned walls.

Ruby simply shrugged, she knew he was going to play a mind game, that's what people who capture others do, in order to drive them crazy and break their spirit.

'Ah well' she simply answered, un-fazed by his taunting comment.

His blood-red eyes narrowed as they searched over her face for any sign of deception, and, seeing none, he simply shrugged and moved over to Kagome.

'Well, if it isn't Kikyo's reincarnation, it's a pity Inuyasha will never love you, your not even half of what Kikyo was'.

Kagome cringed at his words and tried to pretend that it didn't effect her. Naraku smiled maliciously as he noticed that he had hit a cord.

'Your not as pretty or as smart as her, if it was Kikyo, she wouldn't have been captured in the first place' Naraku drawled out, satisfied with the way it made her cringe.

Ruby snorted. 'And why would she want to be like Kikyo anyway? She was fooled by one of your twisted plots and easily turned against Inuyasha' Tearing her gaze away from Naraku she looked directly at Kagome.

'Don't listen, he's just trying to get at you, why would you want to be someone other than yourself….I know it sounds kinda cheesy but it's true, I say if Inuyasha can't except you for who you are then drop his sorry ass'.

Smiling sincerely at Kagome, she gulped when she heard the low rumble an angry growl that was coming from Naraku at this point.

'Am…I think I'll just shut up now, hee hee' Pursing her lips she smiled coyly at him.

Naraku's clawed hand wrapped around her throat in a second. 'Girl, if this wasn't a trap to ensnare Sesshomaru, I would have gotten rid of you from the start'.

Ruby attempted a sigh but failed miserably with the little air she had left. Suddenly his hand withdrew and the door slammed behind him, leaving a cold gust of wind in it's wake.

Kagome looked over at Ruby in concern. 'Are you alright?'

Ruby merely nodded as a dry laugh escaped from her lips. 'I'm beginning to think there's a youkai school somewhere out there, that teaches all male youkai that when you want someone to shut up you simply have to grab them by the throat and squeeze the remaining air from their lungs so they can't continue'.

Kagome laughed. 'I think it's only the sinister ones, Naraku and Sesshomaru probably made the top two in the class'.

Ruby nodded in agreement. 'Yeah, that's probably why they're so competitive with each other, they have a deep seated jealousy for one another'.

Laughing, the atmosphere quickly lost the tenseness and was filled with a light feeling that quickly put the two girls into a good mood.

'He does know that Sesshomaru's not coming to get me, right?'

Kagome shrugged. 'No idea but Inuyasha won't leave you behind'.

As exhaustion kicked in the two girls bid a good night to each other as they attempted to sleep in their uncomfortable, bound positions.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for taking so long to update…. X3**

**This chapter's kind of a disappointment...I had writer's block -.- sigh! Well hope you enjoyed :p until next time!! Je ne!**

**Lady-of-the-darkened-moon**

**Please read and review**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey!!**

**Lol! For all those who think this is a Sess/Kag I'm sorry to disappoint you but it's not! It's a Sess/Ruby pairing. In my pro it says that I like Sess/Kag that's all! X3**

**I kinda feel srry for Doku lol everyone seems to hate him . awck! But ah well what can yah do! X3 Know what? I've come to the conclusion that I'm the only author on Inuyasha Fanfiction who get's the most death threats…cries and shakily types up the story here you go…mumble mumble….must-keep-up-deadline-must-keep-up-deadline. Well this is the longest A/N...okay on with the story!!**

**Well here's the 17th chap!**

**Thank you for all the reviews! . I swear it really makes your day when you get one O.o They're so addictive lol**

**Well,**

**Enjoy!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru walked gracefully down the long corridor, intent on finding Ruby.

Rin had been heart broken when her Okaa-san hadn't shown up for dinner and was beginning to frantically worry so the stoic lord decided that he would seek her out and bring her back to calm the distraught child.

Leaving Jaken to look after his young ward, he headed towards the gardens where he had seen Doku sitting in earlier.

Making his way into the back garden he went to sought out his bothersome cousin and to find out the whereabouts of the ningen girl. Strolling through the small blossoming flowers he spotted his cousin lying lazily on a bench at the far end.

'Doku!' his emotionless voice barked out.

Cracking open a molten eye Doku, uninterestedly glanced over at his oncoming cousin before he closed his eye again, engrossed with ignoring the impassive figure towering over him.

'What?' he mumbled as irritation began to arise.

Sesshomaru simply stared down at him with a steely glare.

When Doku was met with the ever-present silence that loomed around this being he pushed himself into a sitting position and, shielding his sensitive eyes with his clawed hand, he looked up at him.

'Where is she?' His clipped question, sounding more like a demand, hung in the cool air for a few moments before Doku ripped his gaze away and diverted his attention elsewhere, fully ignoring the Tai-youkai's enquiry.

A porcelain hand shot out and wrapped itself roughly around Doku's haori and suspended him in midair. Doku, quickly shifted his attention back to his assaulter. Panic began to consume him as he fought to keep calm and to steady his racing heart.

A crimson eyed Tai-youkai filled his view.

'**_Where.Is.She_**?' the rough rumbling voice with the undertones of a blood thirsty beast spat.

Doku shrunk back as much as he could from his hanging position. An angry Sesshomaru was something he hadn't and didn't want to meet in his life time, _ever_.

As Sesshomaru's delicate features began to shift, the feral beast within him attempted to break free to splash and spill sweet crimson colored liquid from this inferior, uncooperative creature.

He had to keep himself collected until he found some answers.

Sniffing imperceptibly at Doku's haori, Sesshomaru's face scrunched up in disgust and annoyance. Throwing Doku painfully to the ground he towered over the cowering figure before he growled.

'**I smell her scent on you! Where is she?!**'

When Doku slammed onto the hard ground he barely concealed a gasp. Straining desperately he fought to keep his face impassive which was becoming increasingly difficult as seconds ticked by.

Still he kept his mouth shut.

He was resolute with keeping Lord Naraku's insidious plot a secret from the Tai-youkai. Naraku had promised him ultimate power when he sustained the Shikon jewel and Doku was determined to receive what was rightfully his, he had earned it.

Defiantly looking up at his powerful cousin he frowned.

'I don't know where she is'.

At this Sesshomaru was slightly taken back as Doku's scent told him that he had spoke the truth. If Doku was honest with himself he would know that he had absolutely no idea where Naraku was keeping the ningen girl or what the subtle hanyou was planning to do with her.

Narrowed eyes met his when he gained the courage to look up. Doku sighed inaudibly. _He was definitely a goner when his cousin found out the truth. _

Sparing one last cynical glance down at the crouched form, Sesshomaru, infuriated, turned on his heel and left.

Doku watched, nervously and apprehensively at the retreating form until he was positive that he was alone once again.

A probing look crossing his pale features as questioning and curiosity arose in him.

_Why would his cousin, Lord of the Western Land, care for such a weak being in the first place?_ Doku reseated himself onto the bench and lightly tapping his clawed finger against his cheek he got lost in thought. _What really was his cousin's relationship with the wench? Was history going to repeat itself?...**Like father like son?!** _Doku thought smugly. _What had occurred between the two unlikely figures? He had heard that his half cousin, Sesshomaru's half-brother, had fallen in love with a ningen, so maybe it was hereditary. **Hah ha**. _

Resting his hands behind his head Doku, sporting a chestier-cat-like grin, closed his eyes again and relaxed, positive that his impassive cousin would not bother him again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After questioning Doku the ethereal youkai had suddenly experienced a dull throbbing in the pit of his stomach and a clenched feeling had over took his chest. The impassive Tai-youkai didn't know what was causing these strange feelings but he knew for some reason that if he was to get the strange girl back again it would go away, so he called on his soldiers to scout the land and had demanded that all the servants, youkai and ningen alike, where to search the castle thoroughly for any signs of the girl or for any clues to her whereabouts.

Retiring to his study to sign and examine the lands documents, Sesshomaru, as much as he had tried, could not concentrate properly because every time he cleared his head the blue orbed girl kept popping up and disrupting his orderly thoughts.

Running a delicate clawed hand through the river of silver tresses he rigidly dropped the yellowed parchment onto the desk and made his way over to the arched window to his right.

Some fresh air would definitely clear his senses.

When he reached the window a huge wave of anger washed over him as he glanced down into the front courtyard where numerous soldiers were running around and barking out orders, he resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Those soldiers, which consisted of the most powerful and elite fighting youkai, were not going to get this job done as efficient as he wanted it done.

Quickly striding to his room, the youkai lord attached his two swords to his side, donned on the stone and metal armored breastplates and made his way gracefully and determinedly outside.

He was going to find that troublesome girl, bring her back and make her pay for disrupting the peace and throwing his castle into an uproar. He'd make sure of it.

Summoning his youkai cloud at his feet, he took off to the skies. He was going to search his lands from top-to-bottom. With an unreadable look the Tai-youkai went in search for the ever problematic girl.

As the days shortened and the nights darkened, the solitary Tai-youkai scored across his expansive lands, searching for the ningen girl that had taken up residency in his castle and had become his young wards Okaa-san.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruby was awoken very rudely to the loud creaking of the rotted door swinging on its hinges. She sighed heavily as her stomach protested loudly to the lack of proper food.

It had been eleven days since her and Kagome were kidnapped and thrown into this small dungeon under Naraku's current location, the food they had been given to eat consisted of a slice of bread, a bit of water and a small, moldy bit of dumpling each day, the iron shackles hacked at their wrists and sleep was becoming an exhausting and weary trial.

From the position they were bound in, it was extremely hard to relax or even barely get comfortable, let alone, sleep.

Raising her burning eyes to the door she grimaced in annoyance.

There, standing as if he where the most cherished person in the world, was _Naraku_. An amused smile spread across his face as he gazed at them.

'Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, my, I am shocked! Where is the snappy remark or the witty accusation today?' he droned out, flicking a stray ebony lock over his shoulder.

Ruby rolled her eyes but nothing more; she didn't have the energy _or_ the enthusiasm. After the third day of insulting and snapping she had become bored with the lack of reaction.

Naraku's eyes slid to Kagome. 'Ah, my ever cheerful Kagome, how are you this morning and where is your bright smile?' he mocked as Kagome opened her eyes.

'_Go to Hell!_' she mumbled quietly under her breath.Glancing over at Ruby, a small encouraging smile graced her features. 'Morning'

Ruby nodded in acknowledgment and mumbled a _Good morning_ back.

'You have realized that no one is coming to save either of you. _Eleven days!_' Shaking his head in mock sympathy he continued 'And Ruby, here I was, thinking that the great Lord Sesshomaru had feelings for you and was going to come and save his little ningen….I suppose I was incorrect **kukukukukuuu**!'

With that the looming figure departed, slamming the door loudly behind him.

Ruby glanced over at Kagome, only to see her fall back into a light sleep. She smiled sadly. _I guess he's not coming...I shouldn't have hoped anyway…what could he possibly want to save **me** for? **Sigh**. Inuyasha hasn't shown up either….I wonder if we'll ever get out of here?!_

Ruby closed her tired eyes once more and as sleep over took her, an image of golden eyes and silver hair swam in the fogs of her exhausted mind before a dreamless sleep shadowed her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(_A week later_)

Black boots touched the forest floor as Sesshomaru's youkai cloud dispersed. The scent of his hanyou brother filled his sensitive nose and the small village around him.

Ignoring the cowering and screaming villagers the Tai-youkai made his way quickly over to the small hut where his brother's scent oozed from. Restraining the urge to cover his nose from the scent of the unwashed villagers around him he pushed open the clothe door and surveyed the small wooden room.

As soon as the clothe door was pushed aside Inuyasha became immediately aware of his brother's presence. Cursing, he quickly pulled out the transformed Tetsuiga as he glared at the stoic lord in the doorway.

Sesshomaru's delicate brow shot up at the pitiful sight of his hanyou brother.

Inuyasha's red fire-rat haori was crumpled and creased, his already unruly silver hair was un-kept and wild and there were dark circles etched under his dimmed amber eyes.

'**_Go away Sesshomaru, you're not wanted here, we've got enough problems without the likes of you, Kagome's missing and I'm not in the mood to deal with a heartless asshole like you!_**' Inuyasha bit out.

Another brow disappeared under silver bangs as Sesshomaru looked curiously at him.

'Your wench is missing also?' he asked in an uninterested voice, easily masking his curiosity.

'Yeah! She…' Inuyasha's ears twitched slightly 'What do you mean _also_?' he asked slowly, uncertain what his older brother was getting at.

'The ningen girl who was traveling and staying with me is missing also' Sesshomaru drawled out as if it were an everyday occurrence.

Inuyasha was bewildered. 'That little girl is missing? Why was the toad not with her? Maybe she got lost and is staying in a village, you know those villagers, if they see a child wandering about…'

'It was not Rin, it was…..Ruby' Sesshomaru sniffed disdainfully and turned his head to the side, annoyed that he had to explain to his dim-witted _half_ brother.

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open as he gazed at the stoic lord. This was the first time he had _ever_ heard Sesshomaru address a ningen by their actual name, well, with the exception of Rin. Suddenly it sunk in.

'Wait are you telling me that Ruby, she was staying, traveling…? **_Wait! She's kidnapped too?!_**' Inuyasha shouted as realization hit.

Sesshomaru nodded his head slightly and turned his gaze back to Inuyasha.

'When did your wench go missing?'

Inuyasha scowled. '**_Kagome_** went missing fourteen days ago'.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously. 'That's when the girl went missing also'.

Ice encased eyes narrowed further. 'This could be one of Naraku's plots'.

Inuyasha nodded solemnly. 'Yeah, but where could he be and what would he want with them? What are we going to do?'

'**_We?_**'

Inuyasha nodded determinedly. 'I'm not leaving Ruby either'.

Sesshomaru gazed at his brother for a moment before a '_Hn_' was heard. 'Rest, we will leave early morn'.

Inuyasha's mouth hung open in disbelief. 'You actually _care?_'

'No, I just don't want you slowing down the journey'. With that said Sesshomaru turned on his heel and left without another word.

He would be spending a night in the forest, the stench of the ningen's where over-powering him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Srry it's so short! X3 heh heh! sweat drop So what did ya think? Huh huh? It'll get more interesting soon . I pwamise!! Ack Inuyasha's so adorable lol**

**Lady-of-the-darkened-moon**

**Please read and review!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey!!**

**Thank yew for all the reviews!!! Yay! Happy now!**

**Well here's chapter 18!! O.o**

**Enjoy!!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru, after spending the night in a tree far from the village, walked casually into the small hut where his hanyou brother was stationed.

'_Inuyasha!'_ he called cynically to the loudly snoring figure.

After getting no response he repeated his name again through gritted teeth. When he was again met with only loud snores he suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. His molten eyes narrowed dangerously as a small smirk appeared on his otherwise impassive face.

Inuyasha, unexpectedly, was woken up by a sharp boot in the ribs.

'Hey! What the hell?!' his sleep filled voice echoed as he rubbed his tired eyes. Glancing up he saw the stoic form of Sesshomaru staring down at him.

'Hey! I asked what the hell was **THAT** for?' he asked again.

Sesshomaru's brow disappeared under his silver bangs.

'You made this Sesshomaru repeat himself, half breed!'

Inuyasha's ears twitched. 'Say **what?** Look here you…'

Again he was cut off with a boot in the face. Sesshomaru smirked.

'Come, I don't have all day, or maybe you're not as concerned over your ningen wench as I thought you were'.

A grin threatened to engulf the impassive lord's face as he watched his half brother's reaction to his words. Inuyasha was so…._predictable_.

As Inuyasha continued to rant on, Sesshomaru left quietly, irritated that his hanyou brother was slowing down his journey.

'**Hey!'**

Glancing over his shoulder he watched in masked amusement as the silver haired, sleep-deprived hanyou threw his large sword onto his shoulder as he ran, haphazardly after him. _He really is a disgrace and an embarrassment on the Inu-clan's name._

Sesshomaru suddenly stopped in his tracks, causing Inuyasha to collide into his back.

'What the..? Why'd yah stop for?' Inuyasha asked, rubbing his abused head while staring a hole into the stoic Tai-youkai's back.

Sesshomaru's head raised skywards as a low growl erupted from his chest as he continued to ignore the cursing figure behind him. A foul scent had appeared east wards. He knew this scent to be off the wind witch Kagura's.

Soon after, the said female youkai, descended from her suspended feather, landing gracefully on the ground a few foot in front of them.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he glared at the intruder.

'**What are you doing here? Where's Kagome and Ruby? What's that twisted freak going to do with them?'** Inuyasha bit out as the wind witch stared at them with a smug smirk settled onto her features.

She flicked her fan closed while her crimson eyes turned to Sesshomaru.

'My, my, my, I would never have thought that the great Tai-youkai and Lord of the West would be willing to save a _ningen_ wench' she laughed out loudly.

Her laughter though, was cut short when an acid green whip sliced through the air, narrowly missing her right cheek but unfortunately, singeing a few strands of her ebony hair. Her crimson eyes widened in shock. _What?_ Leaping back onto her enlarged feather she ascended into the air until she was high enough to escape immediate danger, she glanced down cautiously.

'Naraku's castle is in the east, he's holding the two girl's in the underground dungeon. He's expecting you.' With that said the female oni flew away. _That Naraku! Is he trying to get me killed?_ Glancing back at the small figures she shivered. _Hopefully, this time, they'll be able to rid this world of Naraku and I'll finally be free._

Inuyasha scowled. 'I don't give a shit if that bastard's expecting us or not, I'm not gonna let him get away with kidnapping them, the coward!'

Following Sesshomaru they quickly made their journey eastwards.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruby hummed jadedly in her confinements.

She was _soooooo_ bored and having Naraku come in every day to remind them that no one had come to save them yet, was grating on her last nerve. Glancing over at Kagome she saw that she was just as bored as herself.

Sighing loudly she broke the ever consistent silence. _Not even Sesshomaru was this quiet!_

'Soooooo..' Swinging her bound wrists side to side she pursed her lips, thinking of what they could talk about.

Kagome smiled. 'Well at least you-know-who hasn't come in to remind us that we're still here' she said happily but as soon as the words left her mouth, the wooden door swung open loudly, revealing him.

'_Well, speak of the devil'_ Ruby muttered sarcastically, rolling her eyes. 'Sooo, have you come to remind us that we're still here?' she asked mockingly.

A smirk slid over his face. 'No. I came in to tell you that the hanyou and the Tai-youkai are coming to your rescue. I suppose you're both happy? Well you should be but unfortunately, I have a surprise waiting for them. **Ku ku kuu**!' Turning on his heel he lazily left the two ningen's, letting his words sink in.

An un-anticipating smile spread over Ruby's face. _He's actually coming?!_

Kagome giggled. 'I told you Inuyasha would come. Okay, he did take forever but he still came' she chirped happily as she turned to her companion. Her smile turned from happy to sly when she noticed the intent smile that was engulfing her friend's face.

'Oh, so the emotionless inu-youkai is coming to save you, you must be **_ecstatic_**' she teased.

Ruby attempted to look as innocent as she could. 'What are you talking about?' she asked in fake bewilderment, straining to hide and suppress the smile that pulled tightly at her face.

Kagome shook her head knowingly. '**_That!_** My friend, is what you call _denial_' she laughed.

'Hey! I don't know what your talking about, I'm just happy that I'll finally be able to breath fresh air, take a bath and eat proper food' Ruby replied.

'Yeh, yeh, yeh!'

Kagome sighed. 'Well I'm going to get some sleep because I know for certain that Inuyasha will want to head back to Keade's village as soon as possible and we still have to wait for Sango and Miroku to return from the youkai exterminators village so we can resume the hunt for the shard's'. Closing her eyes she soon fell into a light sleep leaving Ruby alone to her thoughts.

_So he is coming…coming to save **me?** This feels extremely surreal. I can't believe this! _

Resting against the cold wall Ruby soon got lost in the thoughts of the silver haired Tai-youkai who would soon be arriving to save her.

Suddenly the door swung open again, pulling her from those thoughts. There standing in the door way was Naraku standing beside a woman dressed in a kimono, with the same piercing red eyes and ebony hair.

'**Kagura!**' Naraku ordered.

The woman, Kagura, nodded slightly before she made her way over to Ruby. Taking out a small key from the folds of her kimono, she unlocked the metal ring that was holding Ruby's chain's to the wall.

Roughly tugging on the chain Kagura pulled her to her feet and dragged her out of the dungeon.

'_It's your time to act out your part in the trap'_ she sneered in Ruby's ear.

Glancing back at Kagome Ruby, _gladly_, noticed that she had not been woken up from her sleep, before the wooden door was closed behind her and she was dragged down the dark hallway.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Meanwhile at the Western castle)_

Dokusatsutsume casually lay on the large garden bench, brewing over what he had done. For some strange reason he couldn't help but come and sit on the bench every time he was bored.

_Strange_.

Resting his head on his upturned hands he sighed. _Why did that girl keep swimming in his thoughts? Why does he feel so guilty over some thing so un-important? Handing over the wench to Naraku enables him to receive the power that he had always wanted, the same power that his powerful cousin held. But again, for some odd reason, he felt guilty!_

'Lord Doku-sama what's wrong?' a small voice asked quietly in concern.

Raising his head he saw Sesshomaru's small ward, Rin, gazing up at him. A small smile tugged at his lips. Setting a comforting hand on the child's head he chuckled half-heartedly.

'Nothing, Rin, nothing'

Rin nodded slowly. 'Lord Doku-sama, do you know where my Okaa-san is?' the child asked innocently. A sharp stab pierced his chest. Taking back his hand he looked away.

'No, I don't know Rin'

Rin looked down-cast at the ground. 'Oh, okay Doku-sama, thank you'. Slowly turning away, the small child made her way back into the castle. Doku stared sadly after her.

When she was out of sight he sighed and stood up. Stretching his lean limbs he flicked a stray ebony lock away that had fallen over his face.

Indifferently, he made his way into the forest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha cursed. They had been surrounded by youkai numerous times on their way to the east and it was driving the impatient hanyou crazy. Slicing the last bear youkai in half he sighed.

'What the hell? Is this one of Naraku's traps or is it some thing else' he asked accusingly, staring at the aloof lord walking beside him.

'It is not one of Naraku's traps; it is because the Eastern and Western domains are at war with each other and the youkai are attacking us because I am trespassing on the enemy's territory' Sesshomaru replied off-handedly.

Inuyasha froze in his tracks and stared in awe at the cold figure ahead.

'**_What!?_** Are you bein' serious?' he asked in shock.

Sesshomaru also stopped and turned around to face him. His brows furrowed.

'Why are you constantly stopping hanyou?' he asked annoyance clear in his words.

Turning around the impassive lord resumed his walking.

Inuyasha scowled but followed also. This was going to be an unpleasant journey for the both of them. _Heh! But who would have thought that Sesshomaru would trespass on his enemy's territory_.

Chancing a quick side glance he stared curiously at his impassive brother who seemed to be contemplating something.

_Who would have thought that **Sesshomaru,** of all people, would go out of his way to save a **ningen?** He probably really likes her… _

Sesshomaru frowned. 'What are you staring at hanyou?' his asked, his voice distant.

Inuyasha huffed.

'**Feh!** Nothin' of any interest' he snapped back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Dokusatsutsume ran through the wooded forest, dodging the many trees with his inhuman grace and quickness. He began to slow down.

He had picked up his cousin's scent a mile back and was deliberately falling back a few miles. He knew that his cousin had already detected him but, fortunately, his cousin didn't seem to care.

Resuming his journey he followed the two Inu's to Naraku's destination.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naraku sat patiently in the expansive dark room, waiting for the arrival of his two hated rivals. He was going to get rid of them once and for all.

'_My lord, Is it time?'_ a female voice asked him from the shadows.

Glancing over at the owner of the voice he smirked. 'Yes, it is time'.

Silver eyes shone through the piercing shadows before they disappeared.

Naraku chuckled deeply.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru slowed down when the scent of Naraku became stronger. Sesshomaru gradually began to slow down causing Inuyasha to glance back at the impassive lord.

'Hey Sesshomaru! What yah slowin' down for? We're nearly there' he said impatiently.

Coming to a slow stop his cold eyes turned to him. 'Go on ahead; I have some business to take care of'.

Inuyasha's brows rose. 'What yah talkin' about? Aren't yah goin' to save Ruby?'

Sesshomaru glare hardened. **_'Leave hanyou!'_**.

Inuyasha _'feh-ed'_ and quickly left.

Sesshomaru rapidly took of to his left, where the dense forest became thicker. He had caught the scent of blood and he knew who owned it. Inuyasha hadn't noticed because of his weakened senses but he could detect it perfectly.

Soon he came to a stop in front of a small stream where a slender body hung limply against a large rock that jutted out of the clear shallow running water. His eyes narrowed.

Making his way across the small stream, over to the small form, the indifferent Tai-youkai knelt down.

His slender maroon striped hand came to rest on the auburn head that was lying face down in the water, surrounded by churning crimson liquid.

A sharp pain shot through his chest.

_He was too **late**... He, Sesshomaru, the Tai-youkai and Lord of the West , had been too late in saving the ningen that had somehow wiggled her way into his life. She had been… **murdered**. _

His fingers slid through the dampened locks and rested on her forehead. Gently turning the figure around to face him, his eyes widened slightly at the sight.

The once, unblemished and clear face was now covered in various cuts which were bleeding profusely, her once rosy lips where now pale and chapped and her happy and expressive blue eyes where now blank and void like, staring into nothingness.

His hands tightened into fists as he stared down into the face of the annoying, ever troublesome ningen wench who was now lying in his arms, limp and lifeless, her dark hair and blood pooling around them.

His eyes bled red as his claws lengthened. **_Naraku is going to pay dearly for this, with his pathetic life! _**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh my God!! What will Sesshomaru do, now that Ruby is dead? Why is Doku following them? What is Naraku's trap?**

**Find out next time in chapter 19!! **

**Lady-of-the-darkened-moon**

**Please read and review!**

**Oh and here's a shout out to alana124pyro!! I was an evil elf who stole her iPod but now I have seen the wrong in my ways and I returned it to her….Remember…Santa is real lol **

**(P.S This is only a joke, I didn't really steal her iPod, if anybody was wondering lol)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey!**

**Srry it took so long to update. With Christmas, the New year and exams it's really hard to actually keep up. Lol.**

**Thanks for all your reviews X3. Some where really funny lol. **

**Well here's chapter 19!**

**Enjoy!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The bright sky suddenly seemed darkened, splashing all the surroundings and the two unmoving figures in an eerie red-like shadow.

Gracefully jumping out of the small stream Sesshomaru cautiously lay the lifeless body onto the ground.

Gently brushing away the damp auburn hair that clung to her face, he sighed inaudibly. His impassive mask slipping slightly as he remorsefully gazed down into her face.

The cold water clinging onto his silver bangs softly splashed down her colorless cheeks.

Slowly standing up he took one last glance and turned, making his way into the wooded forest. _After I kill him, I'll come back for her body and give her a proper burial. _His shoulders un-noticeably slumped at the final suggestion.

Reaching the border line of the many tall trees Sesshomaru halted in mid-stride as an incisive pain shot through his side causing him to vaguely winch.

Spinning around he roughly grabbed the attacker's hand.

His molten eyes widened in disbelief and shock as he stared into the cold face of Ruby.

'What is this?' he mumbled to himself.

Ruby smirked. '_It's what it looks like Sesshomaru. You know…? I've always wanted you dead from the first time we met!_' she spat venomously at him.

Sesshomaru merely blinked, his impassive mask returning once again. But under the mask was a feud of emotions that he was trying to suppress. **_What?_** For some reason her words had wounded him more deeply than the cut in his side but he couldn't understand why.

'_Hey! What's wrong? Is the little puppy annoyed? _I hope so! You left me to rot in that dungeon and you didn't even care! You've been playing around since I had arrived at the castle;**_ there would be no way in hell that I would have feelings for a cold, emotionless, arrogant, heartless jerk like you!'_** she screamed loudly, strong hatred lacing each word.

Sesshomaru was taken aback.

He off-handedly glanced down at the bleeding wound near his left hip, his eyes narrowing. Poison had been infused into the small dagger she had thrust into him. It would take a while for it to actually heal and for his own poison to over-power it.

He wouldn't be able to battle Naraku until it healed, if he did decide to fight Naraku before the healing process, the poison would spread throughout his body and he would end up with a fatal wound.

Shifting his gaze back to Ruby, his brows furrowed as he noticed her taking a fighting stance, ready to strike at him again.

Her feet slid across the ground as she roughly pushed off and lunged at him with the dagger once more.

He simply dodged her sloppy movement and landed a few foot away.

'Why don't you attack? Or is the great Lord Sesshomaru afraid of a ningen?' she asked mockingly.

'Hn' was all he replied before he repeatedly dodged her attacks and pushed her backwards.

She landed softly on the ground.

'That's all yah got?' she laughed.

Anger began to course through his veins as his eyes narrowed further.

'Who are you?' he snapped, the raging beast inside him wanting to lash out at the impostor who was poising as Ruby.

_How dare Naraku think he could get at him like that and it had almost worked._ Because of the stream and blood Sesshomaru's senses had been masked, unable to actually pick up the real scent of the impostor. His eyes seeped red.

Ruby blinked in bewilderment. 'I'm Ruby, **duh!'**

Sesshomaru, using his demonic speed, suddenly appeared in front of her and grabbed her by the neck, lifting her effortlessly of the ground and into the air.

'**Hey! Let go off me!'** she yelled, clawing at his fingers.

A look of understanding flickered through his molten eyes before he forcefully threw her into the trunk of a large tree.

Her body bounced of the bark and collided with the cold ground.

She pulled herself onto her elbows, trying to catch her breath, gasping in pain when an unimaginable pain ran up her spine.

Opening her eyes her gaze settled on a pair of boots. Her eyes widened in fright.

There, towering over her was the merciless Tai-youkai who, with a mere flick of the wrist, could slaughter many.

'_Sesshomaru'_ she whimpered softly, begging him with her moist blue eyes.

'Hn' Lifting his hand he flexed his slender fingers, reading to slaughter her with his sharpened claws.

Blue eyes widened in disbelief.

As Sesshomaru's claws descended quickly the girl rapidly rolled away and jumped to her feet.

Sesshomaru, unfazed, straightened up and shifted his cold gaze to her.

Her auburn hair darkened to black and lengthened to her waist as her blue eyes churned to light silver. Sliding her left leg behind her, a long black tail was exposed, twitching slightly as her narrowed eyes glared daggers at the taiyoukai. Her nails lengthened into claws as she raised her hands to eye level and navy markings scarred her forehead and eyes.

Sesshomaru's brow rose as he suppressed the urge to gag. The scent of neko fumed across his sensitive nose.

The neko onna charged wildly at him, attempting to claw his face into shreds with her nails.

A fierce growl erupted from her throat as he easily dodged and counter-attacked with a swift upper-cut, throwing her a few feet into the air before slamming her painfully into the ground, face first.

Bringing her hands beside her head she began to push herself slowly off the ground. When she raised her body up from the waist her silver slitted eyes widened in panic and fright.

Turning her head to look over her shoulder she shivered involuntarily as her breath hitched in her throat.

Sesshomaru glared down at her in satisfaction, with his right foot firmly planted on the small of her back, stopping her from rising any further.

His mouth pulled slightly into a malicious smirk when he saw the fear and panic in the neko's eyes when she finally registered that she was now trapped and vulnerable.

She whimpered.

'I..I..I did...didn't me..mean to..I..I..was ord...ordered...Lor..Lord..Ses..Sessho..maru. Ple...please...I...I...' she faltered as he raised his hand, his claws shinning a neon green.

A loud, piercing scream ripped through the forest before he detached her head from her shoulders with his acid whip.

Blood splattered over his pristine clothing and silver hair, causing him to sneer in disgust.

Flicking the blood of his sharp claws, he turned on his heel.

_Do not think you can trick this Sesshomaru with a fake. Such a low trick, expected from the despicable hanyou Naraku, would not work on the likes of me….it seems she's still alive. That thought suddenly had his determination renewed as he quickened his pace to the castle where the real Ruby was being held._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha finally breached the barrier that had surrounded the sinister castle. Settling the transformed red tetsaiga back onto his shoulder he made his way quickly to the entrance.

'Stupid jerk! Kagome better be safe or I'll…' pushing the large door to the side Inuyasha stopped in his outward thinking.

Taking a sniff of the air he cringed.

'Ah! That stinks!'

Cautiously making his way down the unlit corridor Inuyasha repeatedly smelt the air, trying to locate Kagome's scent.

'Where the hell is she?'.

After making his way down some corridors he picked up her scent at last, leading him to a rotten wooden door.

Pulling it open he peered into the depths, only to realize that it lead to stairs that went downwards.

He sighed.

Leaping down the stairs Inuyasha finally reached the bottom. A foul scent invaded his nostrils.

Quickly covering his nose with the sleeve of his red fire rat haori, he had one thought in his head. _Naraku's definitely been here. _

Cautiously peeking around the corner he was shown another long, dimly lit corridor, with a door at the far end.

Nodding to himself he ran to the wooden door, his feet skidding of the rough stone floor.

Pausing in front of it he leaned his head side ways, his fluffy white ears twitching, searching for any movement or sound beyond the door.

A soft yawn reached his hearing.

_Kagome. _

Lifting the tetsaiga from his shoulder he swung it against the hinges, effectively breaking them in one swing. Grabbing the door before it fell he set it to the side and peered into the dreary room.

His eyes widened at the sight before him.

There, sitting up against the wall with her arms bound in chains above her head, was Kagome staring wide eyed at him, before a smile broke across her face.

Inuyasha blinked, Kagome seemed different. Her lively chocolate orbs were somewhat dimmed as though she was extremely tired, her cheeks were slightly sunk in and her school uniform was crinkled and dirty.

'Inuyasha' Her tired harsh voice broke through his dazed mind.

Blinking away the thoughts and the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach Inuyasha ran over to her and broke her confinements with the use of tetsaiga again.

Once her hands were free and before she could even blink, she was pulled into a strong and warm embrace.

A smile spread across her face as she pulled her numb arms up and wrapped them around his neck. Tears welled up in her eyes as she buried her face into his chest. She was so happy that he had come for her but she was more glad that he was safe.

Inuyasha's nose tickled her neck causing her huskily laugh.

Raising her head she stared into his expressive golden eyes. Her heart rapidly thumped against her ribcage.

'Thank you Inuyasha'

Inuyasha smiled down at her, relieved that Naraku hadn't harmed her but he was also concerned for her health and state of being.

Reluctantly unwinding his arms from around her he picked up the tetsaiga and sheathed the large sword. Leaning over to Kagome he slid his arm under her knees and wrapped his other arm her back. Standing up and securing Kagome in his arms he turned and made his way down the dim corridor.

A blush stained Kagome's face. 'Uh, Inuyasha I think I can walk' she timidly said in a small face.

'Feh! I don't have all day for you to hobble your way up the steps wench'

'Inuyasha your just lucky your holding me right now or you'd be eating dirt' she bit out. _The nerve of him._ Folding her arms she huffed.

Glancing down at her a smile tugged at his lips. _That's the Kagome I know_. Her timidness and quietness had him worried for a moment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru raced through the forest, his silver hair bellowing out behind him, seeming only a white blur to anyone he passed.

His golden orbs were focused in front.

Reaching the barrier with seconds Sesshomaru raised a slender hand and thrust it into the invisible wall, letting his toxic poison create a hole for him to enter.

_Where could he be holding her?_

Scanning the area he stretched out his demonic senses, trying to locate Ruby and Naraku's whereabouts in the tall sinister castle in front him. Quickly picking up their scents in the eastern wing.

Entering through the open front door Sesshomaru imperceptibly sniffed the air and paused.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After climbing the bleak narrow stairs, Inuyasha with his arms occupied by Kagome, stared at the door in front of him.

_How in the hell am I going to get this door opened. _

Kagome turned her head and glanced up at Inuyasha then back to the door. Smiling she shifted hr gaze back to the irritated hanyou.

'Inuyasha, if you want, I...'

But before she could finish he lifted up his foot and roughly kicked open the door. 'Feh'

Shaking her head Kagome sighed. _Geez I was gonna tell him that I could just reach over and open it...sigh. Same old stubborn Inuyasha. _

Inuyasha trudged through the door and turned to the front exit only to stop. He blinked.

'Hey! Sesshomaru what took yah so long?'

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. 'None of your business hanyou' he bit out.

Kagome bit her lip. 'Ah, Sesshomaru...uh...Ruby...am...Naraku..he...' Kagome faltered when the taiyoukai's cold gaze settled on her.

Sesshomaru's head inclined regardlessly as he gracefully strode past them, continuing on to his eastward destination.

Inuyasha stared dumbfounded after him.

'Hey! Where yah goin?'

'Sesshomaru?!'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The taiyoukai simply ignored the hanyou's loud inquiries of where he was going and turned to his left, going down another corridor.

_He was almost there. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kagome glanced up at Inuyasha as he '_Feh-ed'. _She really didn't want to leave Ruby here on her own.

'Inuyasha?'

Inuyasha stopped cursing under his breath and looked down at her.

'What?'

'Can you let me down please?...I want to go help Ruby...I don't want to leave her on her own' she mumbled averting her eyes away.

Inuyasha gazed down at her in questioning. _She really does only think of others._

Kagome's eyes widened as she felt her feet touch the ground. Whipping her head around to look at him she gasped when their noses' softly brushed together.

'Uh' Holding her face with her hands she blushed.

'Feh!'

Coyly glancing at Inuyasha Kagome's brows shot skywards. Inuyasha, from his crouched position, looked over his shoulder.

'Are you getting' on or are yah gonna let that bastard get all the credit for savin' her?'

Kagome rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck as he hoisted her legs up to his hips and took off at a dead run.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

'Well, well, well, it seems as though they've all come together, good'.

Pulling his gaze away from the mirror's depths Naraku turned to the girl who was bound beside the towers window.

Ruby scowled. 'You'll never be able to defeat them, there's no way in hell you freak!' she snapped. She'd been watching the scenarios play out on the mirror also.

She had been extremely shocked when Sesshomaru had thought that the neko youkai was her and how he had acted towards the lifeless body as though he was hurt and sad, she had also seriously blushed when he had brushed the hair away from the impostors face, thinking it was her.

And now he was on his way to save her. **_Save her!_**

The cold taiyoukai who she had insulted, drooled over his pelt, ripped his hair out thinking it was a vine and who had, had...**_kissed_** her.

She thought he had hated her but he hadn't. All those encounters had been real. He actually had _some_ feelings towards her. At that thought she couldn't help but feel the heat rise in her cheeks. _Wow. _

Her head was suddenly titled upwards throwing her back into reality and out off her thoughts. She was met with crimson eyes glaring menacingly down at her.

'Hold your tongue wench or I'll bite it off' Trailing his tongue slowly across his pale lips to emphasis his point.

Ruby flinched and surpassed the urge to gag. Pursing her lips tightly together she glared up at him, willing him to die with her eyes.

Naraku scoffed and returned to sitting in front of Kanna's mirror. The mirror's glassy surface swam black then revealed the images of the approaching Taiyoukai, Inuyasha and Kagome.

Tilting her body to her left so she could see around Naraku's arm she watched with slight apprehension, wondering what Naraku had planned for them in the small room she was sitting in.

_What's he up to?_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder in irritation when his half brother's scent and his wench invaded his senses.

Gracefully turning around he faced the hanyou who was running towards him.

Inuyasha stopped in front of him. 'What yah waitin' for?' Inuyasha intent on walking past him was stopped when a slender porcelain hand rested on his chest dangerously close to his neck. Inuyasha turned to look at him.

'What?'

The impassive taiyoukai's mouth barely dipped down into a frown. 'Where do you think your going, Inuyasha?' his monotone deep voice rumbled out.

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow. 'What'd yah mean where am I goin'? I'm goin' to go save Ruby, that's what?'

'I do not need your assistance half-breed, I am perfectly capable of saving her myself' he snapped out.

Inuyasha snorted. 'I don't give a shit if your _perfectly capable_ of saving her yourself, Ruby's a friend and I'm not gonna back out just cause you want all the credit'.

Sesshomaru glowered before withdrawing his hand back to his side and disdainfully turning around and resumed walking.

Inuyasha sighed quietly in relief. If Sesshomaru had tried to strangle him Inuyasha wouldn't be able to do anything without dropping Kagome off his back and he wasn't going to let that happen.

Mumbling under his breath Inuyasha followed after the stoic lord.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruby watched in amusement.

A smile engulfed her face as she watched Inuyasha mutter under his breath while glaring daggers at Sesshomaru's back.

Turning her attention back to the mirror she frowned. They where really close now._ All they had to do was to enter the door in front of them and walk up the steps and they'd be here._ Although she was happy that they where all coming to her aid she was now beginning to dread their encounter. She knew Naraku was up to something.

Surveying the room around her she saw nothing. It was empty except for it's three occupants. Naraku, Kanna and her.

Returning once again to look at the mirror she chewed on her bottom lip.

_Please let them be okay._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sesshomaru lightly sniffed the air. He could smell Ruby's scent located behind the door.

Pushing open the door he nearly ripped it off it hinges, startling the two behind him.

Inuyasha stared, disbelieving with his mouth agape, at the door which was now swinging on one hinge and Kagome, on his back, hid her knowing smile behind his shoulder. _Sesshomaru does like her, wow._

The taiyoukai impassively made his way up the spiral stairs in front of him, mentally berating himself to calm down and not let his emotions show.

Behind him Inuyasha cursed.

'What is with that bastard and stairs?'

'Inuyasha! Watch your language!' Kagome bit out, annoyed at his constant bad language. She was actually beginning to curse herself but she blamed the fact on him, having his continuous bad influence rubbing of on her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruby clenched her eyes shut. _Don'tcomeindon'tcomeindon'tcomein_ she chanted mentally hoping it would work but stopped and opened her eyes disappointed, when she heard the door facing her open, revealing a stoic impassive taiyoukai and a panting Inuyasha with Kagome on his back.

Her gaze locked with Sesshomaru's. Her heart rapidly thumped, trying to break through it's confinements.

'_Sesshomaru_' she whispered inaudibly as she stared at the figure in the doorway.

Sesshomaru inclined his head and shifted his cold piercing gaze to the hanyou sitting leisurely on the floor a few feet in front of Ruby.

The said hanyou rose and chuckled to himself.

'I must welcome you Lord Sesshomaru to my humble abode, though I was wishing that it was on better circumstances' he japed.

Inuyasha set Kagome gently to her feet and pushed past Sesshomaru, into the room. 'Shut up Naraku, what are you planning you twisted...'

'Now, now Inuyasha would you want to curse and act like a common mutt while two females are present' Naraku sneered.

Inuyasha growled. Grasping tetsuaiga's hilt he unsheathed the sword and smirked when it transformed into a large fang. 'Who you callin' a mutt? You freak!'

Naraku shrugged and smirked smugly.

Sesshomaru felt uneasy. Something wasn't right. _Why is Naraku acting so relaxed?_

His golden orbs shifted back to Ruby only to see her shift uncomfortably. _Even she realizes that somethings wrong. _Leaping over Naraku Sesshomaru quickly gathered up Ruby and, ignoring the way his heart hit his chest painfully, ran back to the door.

**'Gggaaaahhhhhhh!'**

Glancing over his shoulder he smirked as he realized that Naraku had not anticipated his actions.

Unconsciously pulling Ruby closer towards his chest he watched in discernment as Naraku's features began to shift and tighten over his mouth as fangs lengthened over his bottom lip and from his waist down eight long lean legs shot out, raising him up until his head was titled against the ceiling.

Ruby watched in horror at Naraku's transformation into a huge spider. Wrapping her fingers in the folds of Sesshomaru's outer kimono she gulped. _Hatespidershatespidershatespiders_.

Inuyasha stood staring up at him, his mouth hanging agape as his arm which was holding the tetsuaiga hung limply at his side. 'What the...?' he mumbled in shock.

Sesshomaru winced. Taking in a small sniff of air he frowned.

'Inuyasha, come'

Inuyasha, snapped out of his daze and turned to his half brother. His brows furrowed as his sight was met with an empty room, no taiyoukai in sight.

Quickly dodging an oncoming leg Inuyasha grabbed Kagome around the waist and raced out of the room and down the stairs.

'Where the hell did he go?!'

Running out into the courtyard Inuyasha, with one leap landed beside the impassive youkai who was still holding Ruby closely.

Holding Kagome to his side Inuyasha frowned. 'Sesshomaru, what was all that about? I've never seen you run from a battle before'

Sesshomaru glared at him.

'Hanyou watch your mouth! Do not think that this Sesshomaru would run from a fight! If you didn't have such pathetic senses you would have smelt the toxic miasma that was slowly encircling the room' he snapped, aggravated and annoyed at the hanyou thinking that he, the Lord of the West would actually _run_ from a battle.

Inuyasha scowled.

Ruby, who was watching with mild interest, yawned loudly. Blinking she threw a hand over her mouth as all eyes turned to her.

'Uh, sorry, heh heh'.

Kagome smiled. 'I'm glad your alright. When I woke up and found you missing I nearly died from worry'

Ruby giggled. 'Yeah, for a second there I thought I was a goner too' Ruby chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully and smiled. 'Inuyasha, Kagome, thank you for coming to get me' she said timidly.

Inuyasha just 'Feh-ed' while Kagome smiled. 'No problem' while nudging Inuyasha in the ribs with her elbow. 'Ow'

Inuyasha nodded. 'Don't worry about it'

Looking down at Kagome who was pressed into his side he blushed. Lowering his head so that his bangs hid his face he crouched down, signaling for Kagome to get on his back.

'Come on, we've got shards to get and Sango and that hentai will probably be back, wonderin' where we are'

Kagome glanced up at Ruby. 'Told yah'.

Ruby giggled as she watched Kagome climb onto Inuyasha's back.

After securing Kagome's legs with his arms Inuyasha nodded a goodbye to them while Kagome gave a small wave.

'I'll see you around and maybe we could have a proper meeting that doesn't include being chained to walls' Kagome chirped as Inuyasha turned on his heel.

'Bye Inuyasha! Bye Kagome!' she called out to their retreating figures.

She was startled when Sesshomaru began to walk. Shyly looking up at him Ruby blushed and averted her eyes. She just couldn't stop the image of him brushing his clawed hand across the fake-hers face.

'Sesshomaru...am...thank you very much for saving me..and..am...sorry for all the trouble I've caused' she mumbled quickly.

'Hn'

Chancing a glance at his face she thought she saw a ghost of a smile cross his lips. _Geez, I'm going crazy..that's what lack of food and sleep deficiency does to you._

Smiling to herself she let the warmth of his body lull her into a relaxed slumber.

Sesshomaru looked down at her sleeping face. There was no cuts, no dried blood, no hacked lips and no devoid eyes under her closed lids. She was alive.

Gently tightening his grip on her he pulled her closer and tilted her head so it lay comfortably on his pelt.

Letting a small smile tug at his lips he shifted his golden gaze back to the wooded forest in front him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reaching a small clearing beside a stream Sesshomaru gently shook the sleeping girl in his arms.

Ruby rubbed her eyes and peered up at Sesshomaru's face. Her brows furrowed in confusion then smiled as understanding dawned.

Sesshomaru knelt down and set her on her knees beside the small stream then stood behind her as she began to silently splash water on her face while also taking small gulps of the refreshing cool liquid.

She felt so groggy. Turning her body around she titled her head upward to look at the taiyoukai standing with his back to her, a hand on the hilt of his demonic sword tokijin.

Swallowing the lump that threatened to choke her she chewed her bottom lip, watching him as he gracefully slid the blade from its sheath.

Panic began to churn in her stomach. 'What's wrong, is it Naraku?'

Sesshomaru slowly shook his head not taking his eyes away from the trees in front of him.

Ruby watched as the bushes at the far side of the small opening rustled. A clawed hand emerged from the leaves, pushing them to either side, revealing a disheveled inu youkai.

Doku.

'_Doku!_' Ruby muttered, hurt and betrayal lacing her voice.

Sesshomaru growled dangerously as Doku straightened and glanced at the two figures in front of him. His eyes finally settled on Ruby.

'Ruby, I'm...I'm..sor...sorry'

Ruby's brows slanted downwards. She'd never seen Doku looking so down.

Sesshomaru took a step forward but stopped when Ruby's voice cut through the tension and silence.

'It's okay'

Sesshomaru's brow quirked upwards as he glanced over his shoulder at the kneeling girl behind him.

Ruby placed her hands on the ground and pushed with all her strength to stand up. When her feet were planted on the ground she smiled in victory at her achievement. Her eyes suddenly widened as her ankles shook and she felt herself fall sideways.

Before she could hit the ground strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a firm chest. Taking a peek, she blushed as her eyes where met with golden orbs.

'Sess...Sesshomaru, am, thanks' she mumbled trying to hide the redness in her cheeks.

Timidly resting her hands on his chest she glanced over at Doku who was smiling at the scene in front of him.

'Uh, it's okay Doku, I forgive you'.

Doku was taken aback at her words. _How could she forgive him so easily when he had handed her over to the feared evil hanyou Naraku? _He smiled suddenly feeling as though the burden in his chest had been lifted. Nodding he turned and left, making his way back to the castle where he would see her later.

As soon as Doku left Sesshomaru questioningly glanced down at the girl in his arms.

Ruby looked up and smiled at the questioning in his eyes. 'Well, there's no point in holding a grudge, he probably had a good reason and he even came all this way just to apologize' she explained to the tall youkai who had his arms firmly wrapped around her small waist.

A small smile spread across his face as he lifted one of his hands away from her waist and clasped her chin gently in his fingers.

Ruby inhaled deeply as his head lowered towards her face. His breath brushed across her lips before he closed his eyes. Ruby's heart rapidly protested against her ribcage as her eyes fluttered shut.

His soft lips enveloped hers in a gentle kiss.

His hand trailed across her jawline and slid through her hair lightly clasping the nape of her neck as the kiss deepened.

Ruby's hand slid from his chest and wound around his neck. His arm around her waist drawing her closer towards his body.

As each others breath hitched in their throats, demanding air they slowly broke their lips connection and gazed at each other in wonder and want.

Ruby smiled coyly as blood rushed to her face. Sesshomaru's hand began to slide up and down the back of her neck causing her stomach to tighten.

As Sesshomaru lowered his head again he stopped when a soft pink glow under her kimono's neckline. Raising his head up he trailed his hand from the back of her neck to the front.

Ruby stared in wonder as Sesshomaru pulled out her necklace out from under the kimono's top.

Her eyes widened as she noticed the pink stone glowing brightly. Sesshomaru's brow furrowed as the light began to intensify.

'Why is it glowing?' Ruby asked bewildered.

Ruby gasped.

Her arms around Sesshomaru's neck seemed to be fading. Panic over took her as she realized that her whole being was beginning to disappear.

Shaking her head tears began to well in her eyes as understanding dawn onto her.

'No' she choked out. 'No!'

Sesshomaru looked at her questioningly before his eyes slightly widened.

Biting her lip she looked hurtfully into his golden orbs. Quickly smashing her lips against his she pulled back as tears slid freely down her face.

'Sesshomaru, I..I don't want to go, I want to stay here...' she cried out as she became more transparent.

Sesshomaru tried to tighten his hold on her waist to stop her from disappearing but his arm began to go through air.

One last tear slid down her cheek as she muttered down-casted and brokenly '_I love you'_ before she disappeared completely.

Sesshomaru stared in front of him in shock and disbelief.

Letting his arms fall to his sides he fisted his hands and dropped his head so his bangs hid the pain that was now evident in his golden orbs.

_Why? _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruby stood in shock as the light green leaves of the weeping willow she was standing under swayed in the wind, curtaining her from the world around her.

Falling to her knees she done the only thing she could.

She cried.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey!**

**Hope you enjoyed. It was a really long chapter ne? 15 pages?! Falls over from shock. lol**

**I'll try to keep up with updating. : 3**

**Well until next time...Je ne!**

**Lady-of-the-darkened-moon**

**Please read and review**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey!**

**Thanks to the people who _actually_ reviewed :3 YAYY!!! Wuv you all!!**

**Just one thing before I start! **

**AnimeCrazy88...Why a frying pan?!?! O.o If i get hit with it, which wud serious hurt, TT, it wud knock my poor brain out n i wudn't be able to continue. Nooooo! Can u possibly use sumfing a little less severe...like a...toaster?? Until i finish this fanfic?? Heh heh!!**

**Well here's chapter 20! **

**Enjoy!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The day Ruby had returned to her own world, she had knelt down and cried painfully.

She had cried for the loss, the despair and the unfairness of it all.

Well, that was until an elderly woman had come out of her house and asked her what was wrong.

Ruby parted her drenched, shaky fingers away from her teary eyes and glanced up.

'What?' she chocked out through a sob.

The elderly woman frowned, sympathy etched into the corners of her wrinkled brown eyes.

'My dear, why are you so upset?' her soft voice questioned.

Ruby hiccuped and wiped, pointlessly, at her tear stricken face. 'I...I...just...los...lost..som, someone reall...ly...import..ant...an..I'll never...ever be able...to...to see...them again' she cried out, her body heaving forcefully from her sobs and hitched breathing.

The old woman gingerly patted her back.

'Come inside dear, You can phone your house while I make you a nice cup of tea. You don't want to catch the cold out in the rain now, do you?' she asked, trying to comfort the hurt girl kneeling in front of her.

Ruby nodded dully.

Slowly trailing her heavy eyes to look around her Ruby's brows furrowed, just then, outside the barrier of the weeping willow's hanging branches the rain began to fall from the sky.

Glancing back at the woman she was greeted with a crooked warming smile.

Shakily raising from the ground Ruby tried to smile back in politeness but the corners of her mouth refused to move, settling back into a grim line.

A cold wrinkled hand wrapped around her clenched fist, guiding her towards the small wooded house, surrounded by flowers, facing the tree they where under.

Entering after the old woman Ruby stood, nervously in the doorway. The old woman turned to look at her.

'My dear, come in, I can assure you I'm not going to bite, these old choppers aren't what they used to be, I can tell you' she said humorously, snapping her false teeth together.

Ruby, despite her sadness, giggled.

Following the old woman into a small kitchen Ruby took a seat at the squared table in the corner.

Resting her head on her upturned palm she stared out the back window, at all the trees, longing to be back in the previous world.

Heck! She'd even prefer getting chased by that bear youkai again, just to be there would be enough.

The sound of paper crinkling caught her attention.

Returning her gaze back to the elderly woman she saw her unfolding a newspaper. The old woman approached her and slid the newspaper across the table.

'Here, just something to pass the time in while the kettle boils' With that said the old woman shuffled out of the kitchen, leaving Ruby staring down at the newspaper in shock and disbelief.

Her heart hammered against her chest as a sickening lump in her throat rose, threatening to choke her.

Hesitantly picking up the newspaper and bringing it closer for inspection, she suddenly felt dizzy as a sob escaped her lips.

Her lips quivered.

_How could this be?_

She shook her head.

At the top, right hand side of the newspaper the date was printed in bold black letters.

**23.11.06**

_No this isn't possible, this must just be an old copy, yeah that's it. There could be no way. _

She blinked back another onslaught of tears.

That had been the date she had disappeared on. And she had been in the other world for _**months**. So there's no way that could be possible, right?_

The old woman reappeared when the sound of the tin kettle whistled loudly.

'Okay, okay, I'm coming!' she muttered to the loud steaming kettle on the cooker.

Ruby chewed her bottom lip. Something wasn't right.

Taking a deep breath, Ruby pulled herself together.

'Am, excuse me?' her harsh voice croaked out. A hand shot up to her neck. _Ow, that hurt._

The old woman turned her head to look at Ruby, while her hands set about getting two cups together.

'Yes dear?'

Ruby cleared her throat and winced as a stinging sensation clawed at the tender skin inside her neck. She hesitated before slightly lifting the paper up.

'Am, do you have the paper for today?' she asked sheepishly.

The old woman chuckled. 'My dear, that is the paper for today'.

Ruby blanched. _What?_

A dull thump broke her shocked daze. Looking down at the table in front of her she stared into the swirling, light brown liquid of the tea.

'Now drink that up and you'll be just fine' the old lady comforted her.

Ruby managed a weak nod and a mumbled _'thank you'._

The old woman sniffed and sat down in the seat facing her. Above the rim of her cup the old woman's withered eyebrow chocked upwards.

'My dear, I don't mean to be nosy but why are you wearing a traditional Japanese kimono. I mean, it must have cost a fortune...Is it real silk?'

Ruby glanced down at her attire and a small smile snaked it's way onto her face. Tracing a finger along the obi, she chuckled. _Yes, it must have cost a fortune. Real silk, heh, leave it to Sesshomaru to only buy the best, heh heh. _

'Yeah...it's real silk, though I personally don't know what the price was...someone...bought it for me'.

The old woman smiled and a knowing look came over her face.

'Was the one who bought you the kimono, the person you've...lost?' the elderly woman questioned hesitantly, though she could tell by the distant under tones of the girls voice that it was indeed the person the girl had been crying over earlier.

Ruby nodded solemnly.

'Yeah' she whispered, a dull pain aching in her chest.

The old woman silently drummed her brittle fingers on her half empty cup.

'Did this person die?' she insisted further.

Ruby shook her head as her lips quivered.

'No, he's just...very far away' she whispered so quietly that the old woman had to lean over the table to hear her.

The old woman sat back. 'And what, my dear, is your name?'

Ruby clenched her teeth together and took a deep breath to calm the jumbled emotions that were threatening to break forth. After her third try she managed a quite _'Ruby'._

'I see' the old woman smiled warmly at the girl, despite the pain and sympathy she was now feeling for this lost girl.

'My name is Hana' the old woman replied after a short pause.

Ruby nodded.

'Do you mind if I use your phone Ms Hana?' Ruby asked politely.

The old woman, Hana, nodded. 'It's in the living room dear'.

Leaving her cold, untouched cup of tea on the table Ruby made her way into the living room and phoned her house. The phone answered after a few monotonous rings.

_'Hello?_' the voice answered.

Ruby bit her lip. 'Am, hi Aunt Natasha?'

_'Ruby? What is it?_' her aunt inquired.

'Oh, am I was wondering, well it's raining and...could I get a taxi please?'

After a short pause her aunt replied. _'Alright, are you coming home now?'_

'Yeah'

_'Okay, the money will be on the fireplace'._

'Thank you'.

Ruby phoned a taxi and went to say farewell to the old woman, Hana.

After exchanging goodbyes Ruby was in a taxi and ten minutes later she was home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pit.

Pat.

Pit.

Pat.

The rain continued to bounce of the steamy window Ruby had leaned her head against, staring aimlessly and unseeing at the scenery of her backyard.

It had been five months since she had returned to her own world. But her mind was never really there. She just couldn't stop thinking of the time she had spent in the world where youkai's existed. Of Rin, Inuyasha, Kagome, Doku and ..._ Sesshomaru._

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't seem to conjure up a strong mental image of what Sesshomaru looked like.

Yes, she remembered golden eyes lined by red...but that was it.

_**Sigh.**_

Since the day she was transported back to this world she had continuously went back to the towering weeping willows, hoping to find some sort of power rift or doorway that could send her back.

But that turned out fruitless.

She had even went back to the secluded park opening where she had first met Naraku, but again, it turned out pointless.

_For the past few months, it had turned out pointless._

Ever since she returned an emptiness had spread throughout her, making her hallow. Her aunt had thought she was sick and had sent her to the doctor, only to be given anti-depressant tablets.

Ruby snorted half-heartedly. _Like they would work_. She wasn't suffering from depression, she was suffering from loss and there was no one to talk to because no one would believe her anyway.

She had been sent back on a Thursday and her aunt had let her take Friday off. On most cases she would have been ecstatic, since her aunt is very strict, but she wasn't.

She wanted so desperately to go back.

Scowling at the world outside the window she pushed herself away from the blurred glass and flopped on her bed. There was nothing she could do.

_Maybe this was fates plan all along. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_'Ruby!'_

Ruby swatted at the hand that was waking her up.

'Doku! For crying out loud give me five more minutes!' she mumbled grumpily into the pillow.

The hand shook her again.

With a exasperated sigh Ruby pulled herself up into a sitting position and rubbed the sleep out of her tired eyes.

A weight pushed down on the foot of her bed, signaling that someone had just sat down.

'What? Doku!'

'Who's Doku?' a feminine voice asked.

Ruby, confused, looked up into the face of her aunt.

'What?' she asked.

'You just called me Doku? Who's that?' her aunt asked curiously.

'I did?' Ruby asked nervously.

Natasha rolled her eyes at the sleepy teenager.

'Well, I was going out to get my hair done and I was wondering if you would want to get your's done also' her aunt said, lifting a stray strand of her nieces lank auburn hair.

Ruby pursed her lips and glanced over at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes widened in surprise.

She looked terrible.

Her hair was a mass of tangles beyond repair. Pulling her blue orbs away from her reflection she gave a tired smile to her aunt.

'Yeah, could I please?, I look _scary_'

Her aunt chuckled. 'Right, come on, get dressed'

Ruby nodded. ''Kay'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruby stared at her reflection in the hairdressers large mirror.

_Wow, now that's better._

She had decided to get her hair cut to her collar bone and layered messily. She also had it dyed black, making her blue orbs stand out against her pale complexion.

_For some reason, getting your hair done always makes you feel refreshed._

Ruby laughed to herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But, even though it had only been five months for the girl, in a different world, where a cold impassive taiyoukai existed, it had been four long years.

**_'Lord Sesshomaru-sama!'_** A ten year old girl shouted at the top of her lungs, racing down the long corridor, with a small toad youkai following at her heels.

The taiyoukai stopped his walking and turned to see his young ward, Rin, running towards him.

The girl, when finally reaching the taiyoukai, wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a soft hug.

The taiyoukai hesitantly patted her on the head.

'Rin! Stop hugging Lord Sesshomaru-sama like that, you filthy ningen!' the toad youkai, Jaken, squawked, outraged that she, a ningen wench, would defile his Lord with her unworthy hands.

**_'Jaken'_** the taiyoukai growled out.

Jaken stared, apprehensively at the glowering youkai.

_**'Silence!'**_

Jaken squawked again and began groveling at his Lord's feet, continuously muttering how unworthy and sorry he was.

Cold eyes glared down in annoyance at the irritating _thing_ at his feet. With one foot, the Inu-youkai Lord stomped on the babbling toad, silencing him once and for all.

Rin giggled behind her hand before she turned around and beamed at her father figure.

Sesshomaru looked questioningly down at her.

'Rin, are you finished with your classes?' his monotonous voice asked her.

Rin sheepishly grinned.

'No, Lord Sesshomaru-sama!' the child admitted.

'Hn'

Rin's chocolate orbs gazed up at him before she smiled.

'But, Rin...I mean..._I._..will finish it now, Lord Sesshomaru-sama!'

The Taiyoukai inclined his head slightly before he turned and elegantly strolled back down the corridor.

He had patrolling to do.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruby ducked under the weeping willows swaying branches, on her way home after school.

Her aunt had thrown a serious fit when she found out that she had to buy her a new uniform because the previous one had _mysteriously_ disappeared.

A loud rumble suddenly shook from the gray clouded sky, warning everyone that there was a wild thunderstorm approaching.

Ruby exited the branches on the other side of the weeping willow, only to be hit with cold piercing April rain. _Yay...rain._

Ducking back under the tree Ruby yawned.

_I wish I had a car... but noooo I had to decline the offer of driving lessons because I was to lazy, grrrrrr! _

Ruby smiled, a thought just entering her head.

Glancing curiously over at the small wooded house Ruby's brows furrowed in thought. _I wonder if that woman, what was her name?, Would let me use her phone? Hmmmm._

Shrugging, Ruby walked around the tree, deciding to at least ask could she use the phone but, unfortunately that wasn't going to happen as her foot got caught in a protruding tree root.

Causing her to trip and fall.

Landing face first into the dirt.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Keh!**

**That old woman sure was nosy, wasn't she? **

**Srry tht this chapter is soooo short, it's a filler chapter, to explain how things are for the two of them now that they're separated. it's so sad!!**

**Well until next time...Je ne!**

**Please read and review!**

**Lady-of-the-Darkened-moon**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha...or Sesshomaru or any of the character's out of the anime and manga...cries But I do own Ruby, her aunt, the old hag and Dokusatsutsume...crap thts a long name...well at least some good came out of it XD.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey!**

**I just wanted to thank all those who reviewed!! FANK YEW! So much:3 93 reviews...keels over...**

**Well here's chapter 21! I honestly didn't know this story would be this long . lol **

**Ah well! **

**Enjoy!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ruby's face slammed painfully into the uneven ground.

She groaned.

_Great, just dandy_. She thought sarcastically as she pulled herself up.

Brushing off the stray leaves that had clung onto her skirt Ruby glanced around her to see if anyone had witnessed her _embarrassing_ display of walking around a tree.

But all she was met with, was trees.

She froze in mid turn, suddenly realizing that she was now surrounded by much more trees than she had remembered and that the small wooded house that was facing her just moments ago, was gone.

Ruby gulped as she pushed the panic aside. _Come on Ruby pull yourself together girl!...Maybe when I fell, I was knocked unconscious and some random prankster had dragged my body into the middle of the park...yeah...that's it...maybe...cough!_

Looking around her at all the lank trees she decided impulsively to take a left.

_Well, here goes nothing._

_-----_

After walking for a few hours through the never ending forest she cursed.

**_'For shit sake you've got to be joking me! Hasn't anyone heard of houses around here!'_** she shouted to the towering, gnarled trees.

_Maybe I should take a rest or something _she thought exhaustively as a stinging sensation ran through the muscles in her thighs and traveled down to pinch at her toes.

Looking around her once more she decided that it would not be a wise decision to do so. _God knows what's out there... _

Huffing, she shifted her school bag and continued to walk in the direction that she had been going.

_Where am I anyway?_

Her eyes dropped tiredly to her feet. _For some reason...this place...seems really familiar. Like a dream or something. _

_**Thud!**_

Grabbing her now sore head, she slightly jumped on the spot. '**_OWWW'_**

Cracking open an eye she gazed teary-eyed at the object she had walked into.

It seemed to be some sort of gray/black stone wall.

She blinked.

_How the hell did that get there?_

Taking a step back Ruby was given a clearer view of the "wall".

Actually it wasn't a wall.

It was a person.

A very tall person.

Trailing her eyes up to the person's face Ruby gasped.

Her eyes teared up as she gazed at the man standing before her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man looked down his nose at the inferior wench that had walked straight into him.

The strange girl in an extremely, indecent kimono continued to stare up at him in awe, unnerving the distant being in front of her.

_What is she staring at?_

This ningen wench was strange looking. She had uncommon blue eyes, pale unblemished skin and hair as black as the midnight sky.

Her blue eyes were staring openly at him as she stood in what he assumed was shock.

Suddenly she smiled dreamily at him.

Narrowing his glacier golden orbs he cleared his throat.

_That wench was seriously unnerving him_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was **_exactly_** as she remembered him.

His soft flowing silver locks swayed gently in the chilling breeze as his tall, lean figure stood unwavering before her. Her fingers twitched slightly, the remembrance of once running her fingers gently through the soft strands suddenly coming into her mind.

A coy smile made it's way onto her face.

His molten eyes lined with crimson stared down at her impassively as his face continued to stay in the same emotionless mask she had grown accustomed to seeing, every day of her stay in this world.

At the sound of the ethereal being clearing his throat Ruby finally snapped out of her stupor.

_'Sesshomaru'_ she whispered delicately to the tugging wind.

The sky above them began to darken, quickly summoning large black clouds to loom over the forest menacingly.

-----

A perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose and disappeared under silver bangs.

'Wench, how is it that you know this Sesshomaru?' the cold Taiyoukai asked, barely concealing the surprise and curiosity from entering his deep voice.

-----

Ruby laughed.

'Ah come on Sesshomaru, have you forgotten me already?' she asked humorously. _That jerk better not have forgotten about me already! _Her eyebrow twitched.

Looking him directly in the eyes Ruby expectantly waited for his answer.

-----

Sesshomaru frowned.

_This ningen wench facing him had the audacity to look **him, **Sesshomaru, The Lord of the Western Lands, directly in the eyes._

As the winds began to pick up, a deep growl rumbled in his chest angrily, scaring the girl in front of him.

-----

Ruby's eyes widened as a deep growl came from the angry inu-youkai facing her.

Taking a step back she chewed on her bottom lip while keeping a wary eye on him, trying to contemplate what she could do to get out of this.

_Oh no! He doesn't recognize me..._Her blue orbs began to tear..._He seems really annoyed...I can't believe he's forgotten about me already...when it's only been five months._

Something wet hit her cheek and slid down to her chin.

Pulling her eyes away from Sesshomaru she looked up at the sky as more water tapped at her face.

_Great just what she needed...rain._

As the sky began to cry down upon the forest's inhabitants Ruby blinked slowly and glanced back at the impassive being still standing there gracefully, unaffected by the cold winds that nipped and stabbed at Ruby's exposed legs.

A quite sob passed her lips as she gazed sadly at the youkai.

'Sesshomaru, it's me, Ruby, don't you remem...?'

------

Sesshomaru growled as the name Ruby was mentioned. The furious beast inside of him lashed violently against the barriers of the taiyoukai's mind, outraged.

He hadn't seen or heard of _her_ ever since that fateful day when he had rescued her from Naraku, when he kissed her passionately and she had whispered those three fateful words to him...only to have her cruelly snatched away by some unknown force, four years ago.

Four long, excruciating years where he had waited for her to come back, ferociously searching all the lands for any sign of her...but there was none.

She had completely disappeared from his life, leaving him empty.

Four long years where he had eventually buried all his feelings for her away.

For four long years the name _Ruby_ was not uttered once.

She would have been in her early twenties but the girl in front of him was clearly younger.

And here, standing in front of him was a ningen wench claiming to be her.

_It disgusted him._

-----

A clawed hand wrapped tightly around her throat, halting her from finishing.

Her hands shot up to his as she attempted to free her neck from his grasp, gulping for air as she kicked out at him unsuccessfully.

_What's wrong with him?_

Staring into the deep empty golden pools which were his eyes, Ruby stopped struggling.

There was no recollection, no familiarity, no recognition in his eyes.

If she was honest to herself, she'd say that she was really afraid. The last time she had met him there was some underlining of mischievousness and playfulness in his golden orbs but all she saw now was a chilling emptiness.

The rain drenched her cold face and slicked her short black hair to her face as she hung limply in the grasp of Sesshomaru's clawed hand, wishing that she could suddenly be sent back to her own world.

_This was not the world she remembered._

_-----_

His hand loosened slightly as the girl fell limp in his hold.

A smirk of satisfaction playing across at his thin lips.

'Hn'

-----

_**Slop.**_

Ruby gasped as her knees met with the wet muddy ground beneath her, her hand reactively coming up to rest against her sore neck. Staring wide eyed at the brown sullen ground she fought furiously to hold back her tears.

_'Know your place, wench'_ a deep baritone voice echoed above the constant thrumming of the rain and bellowing of the wind.

Squinting through the darkness that had accompanied the rain and the tears welling up in her eyes, Ruby could barely make out his tall slender frame as he turned his back on her and walked away. Leaving her on her own, in the cold and rain.

_'Sesshomaru'_ she uttered under her breath before fatigue pulled her into the world of darkness.

-----

A dull throbbing pain crawled along her skull as she began to regain consciousness.

Without opening her eyes she began pressing her finger tips into her temples, willing the annoying pain to go away.

Searching for her blanket with a blind hand she wrapped her fingers into the soft material before throwing it her head, blocking out all the unnecessary light which was now shinning into the room.

Opening her eyes slightly under the blanket she stared unseeingly into the small enclosed space, her mind running over her dream...no, **_nightmare._**

She roughly bit down on her lip when her eyes began to water.

In her nightmare Sesshomaru had been so...different. He didn't even remember her.

A tear escaped down her cheek and stopped on her slightly parted dry lips, leaving her with a salty bitter taste in her mouth.

Her heart clenched at the remembrance of it.

Inhaling deeply, a look of determination entered her blue orbs.

_It was only a nightmare._

Mentally shaking her head she pushed away the dream and wiped away the trail the tear had left on her cheek.

_I guess it's time to get up._

Pulling on the blanket Ruby groggily sat up and yawned.

'So your awake?' a feminine voice asked from her left.

Ruby's eyes snapped open and her head whipped around to face the owner of the voice.

Her eyes suddenly widened completely as she stared in shock at the woman who was wearing a kimono and a warm smile.

'My dear, you could have seriously ended up sick if you had stayed in that rain'. Warm brown eyes looked at Ruby in concern.

'Do you feel alright now?'

Ruby nodded numbly.

'How...?' She managed to stutter before her voice completely failed her.

The old woman gingerly sat on the edge on the futon and rested her hand comfortingly on her forearm.

'Dear, I was the one who, originally, brought you to this place but an evil hanyou Naraku somehow intercepted the pathway I created and appeared before I could reach you in that park'.

Ruby's brows furrowed.

'So, does that mean you're the one who controls how and when I get here?' she questioned the old woman, her voice underlining another meaning the old woman didn't realize.

The old woman nodded. 'Yes dear' she answered proudly.

Ruby fought to control her facial expression blank and her voice the same but the anger still entered her voice. 'So you were the one who pulled me away from Sesshomaru and dragged me back into the original world?'

The old woman hesitantly nodded. 'Yes dear' she answered quietly.

Ruby's face contorted in anger and disgust as angry tears gathered in her blazing eyes.

_'**So my meeting with Sesshomaru last night wasn't a dream'**_ she ground out through clenched teeth.

Her hands fisted tightly as she stood up to tower over the old woman who was looking at her with pity.

Pointing a shaky, accusing finger down at her Ruby gritted her teeth once again.

**_'You're the reason why he doesn't recognize me! Why? Why does he not remember me when it's only been five months?!'_** she screamed as her breathing became uneven as angry tears brimmed over and slashed down her face coldly.

The old woman slowly pulled herself to her feet and walked over to the small fire in the center of the room. Pulling a tin kettle of the suspended iron hanger she went about fixing two cups of tea, not answering Ruby immediately.

'My dear' she said quietly over her shoulder at the seething teenager 'It may have only been five months in your original world that has passed but it's been four years here'

Ruby blanched. _What?_

Shaking her head she humorlessly laughed.

'That's not possible'

The old woman glanced over at her with a questioning look. 'Oh? How so?'

Ruby's eyes narrowed. 'Because...'

Biting hard on the inside of her cheek she turned on her heel and stalked out of the hut.

The warm air enveloped her in a hug as she stepped through the makeshift door.

Without looking around her or where she was going Ruby ran off blindly, wanting this all to be some sick nightmare that she'd soon wake up from.

-----

Reaching a small clearing beside a running, shallow stream Ruby dropped to her knees panting, her head bowed.

'Excuse me miss, is there something wrong?' a deep, concerned voice asked her.

Ruby sucked in a deep breath before raising her troubled orbs to the water before her.

A man stood waist deep in the stream, trying to caught fish. His long hair was tied back at the nape of his neck while the long sleeves of his haori was rolled up to his shoulders. A look of concern was evident in his bright eyes.

Her breath caught in her throat once more as water slid down her face, confused and hurt.

_'Doku_' she choked out as her lips quivered dangerously.

The man in the stream looked surprised before a look of suspicion replaced his pale features.

'Do I know you?' he asked cautiously, straightening up.

Water dripped from his ebony locks as he stood waiting for her to answer him.

Ruby's mouth parted, about to tell him who she was but stopped.

Four years.

Closing her mouth she slowly shook her head, shifting her gaze to the ground.

More hot tears slipped from her face as she stood up.

Woefully gazing into his warm golden eyes, a contrast from his cousin's, she smiled sadly at him.

'Take care my _ex-boyfriend_, make sure you don't catch a rebellious fish, _Lord_ Doku' she said softly over her shoulder as she began to walk away.

_**Walk away**, she seemed to be doing that so often now._

-----

Trudging back to the small village Ruby made her way back to the old woman's hut. She didn't know where else she could go.

_**'INUYASHA!'**_

Reaching the clothe door Ruby froze.

_**'Sit Boy!'**_

**Thud!**

Slowly turning her head she stared at the scene before her in suprise.

_**'Kagome! What the hell was that for?' **_Inuyasha's gruff voice echoed throughout the small village.

A woman dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue strap top with long wavy blue/black hair put her hands on her hips.

**_'THAT! INUYASHA was because you were insensitive! JERK!'_** Kagome screamed.

Ruby's heart hammered painfully against her chest.

Before she could stop herself Ruby had began to cross the large space between them. 'Kagome!'

Kagome turned to see who was calling her name. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly in embarrassment as Ruby drew closer.

'Am, I'm sorry...who are you?' she asked shyly, a bit wary.

Ruby smiled. 'It's me, Ruby'

Kagome blinked at the seventeen year old before her, a look of confusion passing across her chocolate orbs.

Ruby chewed on her bottom lip.

Kagome started. 'Uh...you...'

Ruby held up a hand to stop her.

'Okay, listen, I know this will sound weird but hear me out...'

When Kagome nodded she continued 'Well after I was saved by you, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, from Naraku, I had been transported back to my own world...'

When Kagome looked like she was going to interrupt Ruby shook her head.

'The reason why I'm still seventeen is because after the incident I was sent back to my original world but only five months have passed since then but in this world...four years have passed since then ...and, if you're wondering, I had my hair cut and dyed'.

Ruby took a gulp of air and watched Kagome for her reaction to the information.

Kagome looked skeptically at her before she walked up to her and took a closer look at her face.

Suddenly she was pulled into a warm hug.

'Kami, Ruby I thought you had been killed!' the elder girl cried, squeezing her harder.

Ruby tapped her on the shoulder and gasped. 'Kagome...can't...breath...'

Kagome blinked and laughing nervously she pulled away, tears in her eyes.

Ruby turned her gaze to Inuyasha only to see him standing there with his mouth hanging open.

'Are you trying to catch flies?' she asked jokingly.

Inuyasha frowned and walked up to her also, inspecting her face the same way Kagome had.

Straightening up he lifted a strand of her hair. 'You killed your hair?'

Ruby laughed as Kagome rolled her eyes. 'No Inuyasha, it means that she colored her hair with chemicals.

Inuyasha folded his arms.

'Feh, I knew that'

'Sure, Inuyasha, sure' Ruby joked.

Kagome beamed and clapped her hands together, effectively getting the attention of the hanyou and girl.

'Ruby, I have soooo much to tell you' Grabbing her around the arm Kagome proceeded to drag Ruby to another hut further down.

-----

Ruby's eyes widened.

_**'What?'**_

Kagome smiled warmly. 'Yip'

Ruby looked to Inuyasha for confirmation only to see him nod proudly.

Her mouth fell open.

'OH MY GOD! CONGRATS!!!!' she shouted loudly. 'Whens it due?, What gender are you expecting? What's the names? What...?'

'Feh! I'm going for a walk you women talk to loudly' Inuyasha complained as he got up and left.

Ruby looked back at Kagome and launched at her.

'I'm so happy for you, a baby!'

Kagome giggled. 'Thanks'.

A wave of melancholy washed over Ruby as she plastered a smile onto her face while Kagome began telling her how Miroku and Sango had gotten married and were expecting their second child.

_Wow. Everyone's happily settled...I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't been sent back?...If I had actually stayed with..._Sesshomaru.

Swallowing a lump in her throat she pushed away those thoughts. There was no point living in the past and wondering about _what ifs_, if he couldn't even remember her.

Turning her attention back to Kagome she smiled. _At least her friends in this world were all happy._

_-----_

Ruby yawned.

Last night she had promised Kagome that she was going to go to the hot springs with her this morning.

So here she was, tracking through the forest sleepily carrying a towel Kagome had given her and a simple red kimono with a cream obi hanging over her arm, heading towards the hot spring to bathe.

Once they had entered the warm, steamy spring Ruby let out a relaxed sigh.

Kagome glanced over at her, a sly smile slipping over her mouth. Edging over to Ruby she gently nudged her with her elbow.

'So, Ruby, now that your back maybe you should give Lord Sesshomaru a visit, he seemed really taken with you last time'

Her smile widened when Ruby suddenly turned away from her.

Kagome laughed. 'Hey come on, there's no need to be embarrassed' Looping her hand around the young girl's arm she turned her so she could face her but when Ruby turned around Kagome's smile vanished at the sight of the girl's streaming tears.

'Ruby! What's wrong?'

Ruby shook her head while she wiped at the tears. Laughing bitterly Ruby looked into the murky waters of the spring.

_Cold molten eyes stared down at her emptily as she knelt on the sodden ground._

_'Know your place, wench'_

Ruby sighed, a tired smile ripping at her mouth.

'Nothing'

Kagome stared down in concern at the girl. _Why is she so upset?_

A quite laugh sliced through her thoughts. Turning to Ruby she quizzically at her.

'It looks as though the dye is finally beginning to wash out' Ruby laughed bitterly as she watched a black swirl and collect in the water around her form.

Kagome smiled, worried for her friend.

The rest of their time at the hot spring was spent in silence only occasionally interrupted by the sound of the warm water splashing.

-----

'Hana?'

The old woman turned to see Ruby enter the hut nervously.

'Yes dear?'

'Am, is there anything I could do for you?' Ruby asked sheepishly.

Hana glanced around her small hut, her wrinkled brown eyes finally landing on a small pile of logs.

Turning her gaze back to Ruby she smiled.

'Dear would you mind getting me some fire wood? We're running awfully low, if you wouldn't mind...'

Ruby nodded her head determinedly. 'Okay'.

Exiting the hut Ruby made her way quickly into the forest in search for suitable sticks. She just wanted something to do, to get her mind off of things.

He's probably moved on anyways. He's gorgeous...he probably already has a youkai mate. Sigh.

Making her way deep into the wooded forest Ruby stooped to pick up thick branch of the ground.

She cursed.

'Uh crap, I forgot how difficult it was to walk in these death traps' she muttered to herself as she rolled her eyes.

'At least the one Sesshomaru had given me was more easier to get around in...even though it weighed a ton heh heh'.

Tripping over a root Ruby grabbed frantically at a tree to her left and finally regained her footing.

A small childish giggle rang to her left. Looking up Ruby smiled coyly at the girl girl who was watching her with an amused expression.

'Am, hi'

The little girl giggled again as she made her way over to Ruby.

'Are you alright pretty lady?' the little girl asked beaming a toothy grin.

Ruby laughed. 'Yeah I'm alright, thank you for asking'.

Ruby frowned.

'Girl, why are you walking around a forest on your own, it's dangerous' Ruby exclaimed.

The little girl just smiled.

'I'm not on my own, I'm with...'

'What are you doing all the way back here? You filthy ningen! Stop causing trouble!' a squawking voice complained, the owner of the voice emerging from the trees.

Ruby's brows shot skywards. 'Jaken?...Then this girl must be...' Glancing down at the girl who was now chirping about how she was finding flowers Ruby smiled sadly 'Rin' she whispered.

Ruby was snapped out of her reverie when the low branches at the far side of the clearing parted, only to reveal...

..._Sesshomaru._

Ruby's eyes widened as she froze. Her blue eyes locking with the cold hearted Taiyoukai's golden eyes.

'Uh...' was all she managed to utter before she dropped the branch and ran in the opposite direction she had come.

_No no no no no...don't! _She mentally berated herself when she felt the sharp pull in her chest. _She couldn't cry, she couldn't, not anymore...when he had forgotten her._

Glancing over her shoulder Ruby sighed in relief when she realized that he was out of sight.

A small smile lit her face when she snapped her head around to watch where she was going ...only to collide painfully into a rock.

Falling on her back she coughed, slightly winded.

Scraping her elbows on the ground she hoisted herself up and opened her eyes.

Her heart stopped.

_Nononononononooonoooooooo!!_

'Ah...heh heh Sesshomaru...hi?'

Amber eyes stared down at her inexpressively.

Standing up she brushed of the dirt of her kimono and glanced nervously up at him.

He opened his mouth slightly only to be interrupted by a loud yell.

_**'Hey!' **_

Ruby's eyes widened.

_Inuyasha._

Sneaking a peek at Sesshomaru she gulped. _This is bad._

Inuyasha burst through the shrubbery and glared at angrily at her.

_**'RUBY!!! WILL YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK TO TE VILLAGE BEFORE KAGOME SIT'S ME TO HELL!'**_

Ruby frowned. The impassive Taiyoukai forgotten.

'Why? What's wrong?' she asked worriedly.

Inuyasha folded his arms.

'How the hell am I supposed to know? She's so bloody moody lately!' Inuyasha grumbled. 'Feh!'

Ruby giggled. 'Well she is pregnant Inuyasha'

'Feh!'

Rolling her eyes at the stubborn hanyou Ruby sighed.

'Inuyasha I've got to gather firewood though'

Inuyasha glared at her.

'Look, I'll get the stupid firewood, you just get back to the village and fix Kagome' he bargained. Ruby, at this, outright laughed.

'Inuyasha...heh...God...she's not broke...hah...fix...gasp...her..heh, you'll never change'.

Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.

Ruby stopped laughing. 'Sorry...I didn't quite catch that Inu'

'Feh!'

'Inuyasha'

Ruby jumped as she suddenly remembered the Taiyoukai standing across from her.

'Uh...' Glancing back at Inuyasha Ruby smiled apprehensively. 'Well I'll go back to the village now...bye' she called over her shoulder as she ran away. _Uh oh. _

-----

Sesshomaru pulled his gaze away from the running girl to look at Inuyasha.

_What was going on here?_

He glared at the hanyou.

'Inuyasha, who was that?'

Inuyasha was taken aback.

'Uh, that's Ruby...remember from years ago?'

Sesshomaru growled. 'Hanyou do not lie to me, that girl does not resemble her'

Inuyasha's brow furrowed in concentration.

'Oh, that's because she...changed her hair color and in her time only five months have passed while four years have passed here since we all last saw each other'

Sesshomaru frowned.

'How is that possible?'

Inuyasha shrugged. Turning away from his cold half brother Inuyasha went in search for firewood.

Leaving Sesshomaru to digest what he had just learned.

Silver brushed against pale skin as golden eyes gazed in the direction the strange clumsy girl had went.

_Ruby._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Hope you enjoyed!!**

**Hey I'm on a roll here with the updating lol So Sesshomaru has found out that she really is Ruby... I wonder how the impassive Taiyoukai is going to get her...? ...hhmmmm!!**

**Well until next time...Je ne**

**Please read and review!!**

**Lady-of-the-Darkened-Moon**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hey Guys!! It's me, Lady-of-the-Darkened-Moon . Sorry it's been sooooo long since I've been on this. Hope you enjoy it!!**_

_**Thanks for all the faithful readers and the reviews!!**_

_**Oh and Hana, the old woman, it explains at the end. **__**J**_

_**Here's the last chapter of Weeping Willows. Please review 'cuz I want to see if I ended it okay **__**J**_

_**Enjoy!!**_

_--_

_Silver brushed against pale skin as golden eyes gazed in the direction the strange clumsy girl had went._

_Ruby._

--

Ruby entered the hut and found kagome listening to an ipod.

Ruby laughed.

'Uh, kag's isn't it dangerous to bring modern era items to the feudal era.

Kagome waved it off. 'Nah, they'd probably just peg it to be some kind of sorcery or witch craft, hah hah'

Ruby shook her head in disbelief but laughed despite it. Making herself comfortable she sat on the opposite side of the low table, facing Kagome.

'So…Inuyasha sent me here to fix you, apparently he thinks your broke'

A dark shadow passed across Kagome's face and a brow twitched. 'Is that so? Was there anything else that _**jerk**_ said?' Her voice asked menacingly.

'Uuuhhhh….no?' _Uh oh I think I just landed Inuyasha into a couple of sits…oops._

Kagome beamed. 'That's good! So what have you been doing with yourself while you were home?'

Ruby jerked and edged a bit away, pretending she was only trying to get more comfortable. 'Uh, nothing much, just going to school, the usual ha hah'

_Whoa this girl's mood shifted so quickly, I kinda don't feel safe here heh heh. Inuyasha better get back here quickly!! _

Kagome rested her chin on her palm and looked thoughtfully at the ceiling. 'Yeah, I finished school a while ago….failed most of it but I did pass history ha hah guess that's something' She shifted her gaze back to Ruby and smiled.

'Where will you be staying?'

Ruby shrugged. 'Probably at Hana's' _Hopefully….if she let's me. I wonder how long I'll be here this time?_ She made a note to ask Hana that when she went back to the old woman's hut.

Kagome nodded. 'I hope you're staying for a while there's soooo much to catch up on, well Naraku is out of the picture for good and I've been given the task as the Shikon Miko to protect the jewel' Kagome pulled the pink sphere from under her collar and showed it to a stunned Ruby.

Ruby stared at the bauble in shock. Lifting her hand she brushed her fingers softly across the rounded surface, afraid that if she pressed to hard the jewel would shatter again. Her fingers trembled so she pulled them away and shoved them under the table.

'Naraku has been defeated?' Ruby whispered.

Kagome smiled. 'Yip, there was a huge battle just after you had left. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had actually put their differences aside and teamed up. Sango, Miroku and Kouga had helped, even Sesshomaru's cousin Doku had come to our aid at one point. It was a long battle and we even thought we weren't going to pull through but Kikyo had helped us. Remember Naraku's henchwoman Kagura, yeah well she ran off and abandoned him and no one's seen her since'.

Ruby shook her head in disbelief. 'I can't believe I had missed all that' she said sadly.

Kagome stretched her arm over the table and rested her hand reassuringly on Ruby's. 'Maybe it was for the best, you could have seriously been hurt in battle and we wouldn't have wanted to face Sesshomaru's wrath' She joked.

Ruby couldn't help but smile. 'Yeah, I wouldn't wish that on anyone' she half-joked back.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted when Inuyasha pushed aside the make shift door.

Dropping the logs onto the floor Inuyasha glanced at both women. His eyes then landing on Ruby. 'Here's your fire wood' he announced with a prideful look.

Ruby looked apprehensively at the wood then back up to Inuyasha. 'Inu, I don't mean to seem rude but I was asked to get branches for the fire, not logs to build a house'

Inuyasha's ears tweaked. 'What did you say wench, feh, after all the trouble I went through to get you those out of selflessness' He folded his arms and huffed.

Ruby giggled. 'No you didn't, you just got them because you wanted me t-'

Inuyasha launched himself at Ruby and covered her mouth with his hand. Gazing up at Kagome he laughed nervously as his mate stared darkly down at him.

'_**Inuyasha!'**_ Kagome bellowed.

Inuyasha was filled with fear and panic. Ruby took this chance to crawl away from the doomed inu-youkai and picked up as many logs she could and sneaked out of the hut.

'Don't leave me!' Inuyasha's shouts for help was smothered by loud banging noises.

Ruby shook her head sorrowfully and gave a short prayer. _Sorry Inuyasha but I value my life._

--

Making her way into Hana's hut she threw the logs down and stretched her sore arms.

'My, my dear I think that will last me until the end of summer' the old woman joked.

Ruby smiled coyly. 'Yeah, sorry 'bout that'

'Ah, Hana, can I ask you something?' Ruby asked hesitantly.

The old woman nodded.

'Well, how long am I going to stay here?' she asked nervously.

The old woman peered at her questioningly. 'Why, do you want to go home?'

Ruby's eyes widened. 'Well, no, it's just…well I don't want to get comfortable here just to be pulled back to my own world'

The woman smiled warmly.

'Well dear, lets have an agreement. If you go to the stream and get me a pot of water, I'll let you decide when you want to go home'

Ruby stared in shock. 'What, what do you mean?'

The old woman sat down and drank a freshly made cup of tea. 'I mean, dear, that if you get me a pot of water from the stream, I won't send you home unless you come to me directly and ask me to send you home. Well, you could even live here, well, not exactly here, no offence but this hut is really small for two people' The elderly woman chuckled at her own rant.

Ruby's heart thumped in her chest. _I could live in this world?_

Ruby snapped back to attention when a thud resonated of the small table. The woman had set a ceramic pot onto the table and was staring up at Ruby intently.

'So, what's your choice young one?'

Ruby stuttered. _Well, I suppose there's no time but the present. _Making her way to the table she picked up the pot determinedly and walked out of the hut, quickly making her way to the stream.

_So, all I have to do is get a pot of water and bring it back and I'll be able to stay in world for as long as I like? That's a bit odd. But it would be amazing to stay here for a while, without the fear of being dragged back to my own world._

_--_

Pushing away the stray branches she walked into the clearing of the stream only to stop short.

There splashing in the water was Rin with Jaken shouting at her to get out and sitting against a tree to the one side was Sesshomaru.

Ruby hesitated and tightened her grip. She glanced down and realised that she was still holding the pot. _Okay, you can do this Ruby, all you have to do is to walk up to the stream, fill the pot and leave. How hard can that be?_

With her mind made up she looked everywhere but in the direction of the Taiyoukai. A smile lit her face when she made it to the stream without fainting. Congratulating herself inwardly she submerged the pot into the cool liquid and began to fill the pot.

'_**Girl**_'

Ruby jumped and almost dropped the pot when a voice spoke to her left. Regaining her grip she slowly glanced up at the towering figure and gave a shaky smile.

'Hi, sorry, I'll just be a minute, then I'll go' She bit the inside of her cheek in reprimand as her voice came out in a quiver.

Golden eyes narrowed as he continued to stare at her.

Feeling self-conscious Ruby quickly filled the pot to the brim and slowly stood up. _God this weighs a ton!_

Struggling to keep the pot up Ruby slowly, slowly made her way out of the clearing.

She didn't get more than two steps when the pot was lifted out of her arms with ease.

Her eyes widened in shock as she turned to see Sesshomaru holding the pot with one hand. Show-off.

'Ah, Lord Sesshomaru, it's quite alright I can manage' she reassured.

The impassive youkai's eyes narrowed further. 'Where are you bringing this?' he asked mono-tonelessly.

Ruby stuttered. 'Am, uh, back to the, uh, village' she stammered out.

The Taiyoukai nodded and in a ruffle of white and red silk he turned and began to make his way to the village. Stopping at the border of the clearing he turned his head slightly. 'Jaken make sure noting happens to Rin while I'm away' he warned dangerously.

Jaken stammered and fell to the ground in a grovelling fashion. 'Yes Lord Sesshomaru!' he squawked.

Ruby stood for a moment and decided to follow the youkai lord. She seemed to be shocked quite often today.

--

Staying a few steps behind him Ruby glanced wistfully at the figure in front of her. His appearance had changed at all and he still made her heart thud painfully.

Watching his silver hair shine in the fading sun she wished he would just remember her and everything could go back to the way it was before she had left. But she doubted it could ever go back to the way it was because everything changes and nothing ever stays the same.

Coming out of her sad reverie she wondered why Sesshomaru had stopped walking. 'What's wrong?' she automatically asked without thinking. She cringed when she realised she had spoke aloud. _Damn!_

Sesshomaru turned to face her. 'We're at the border of the village' he told her.

Ruby's stomach clenched. 'Oh, right, sorry' she glanced down at her feet, wondering what to do next.

'Hn, where are you staying?' he asked impassively searching the woods around him.

Ruby lifted her gaze. 'To be honest I have no idea, it's a shame this place doesn't have an estate agent right?' she joked.

A silver brow disappeared under bangs. 'Hn'

'Where are you bringing this pot?'

Ruby gasped. 'Oh right, sorry I have to bring it to that hut over there' pointing to Hana's hut she smiled sheepishly and extended her hands to take the pot but was taken aback when the youkai turned on his heel and began to make his way to the hut she had pointed to.

_What in the world is going on? Beginning_ to question her own sanity Ruby shook her head and ran to catch up with the Taiyoukai's long strides.

'Lord Sesshomaru, it's okay, thank you but I can take it if you want?' she asked nervously.

'Girl when did you ever call me Lord?'

Ruby stopped in her tracks and stared open mouthed at the taiyoukai.

Sesshomaru turned to see why the girl was not following him anymore and found her staring at him with her mouth agape. Her fought to keep his mouth from curving upwards into a smile.

'Girl, this Sesshomaru can see what you had for breakfast' he joked.

Ruby closed her mouth quickly. 'You remember me?' she asked hopefully.

'This Sesshomaru remembers you, Ruby' turning again he walked into the hut.

Ruby couldn't help but smile. _He actually remembered_.

She couldn't believe it.

--

Walking into the hut she found Sesshomaru discussing something with the elderly woman. Ruby's brow flew skywards.

Sesshomaru nodded and gracefully straightened.

Turning to her she couldn't help but notice a menacing look in his golden orbs. _Uh oh_.

Behind him Hana also straightened up and gazed at her. A warm smile spread across her face.

'Well, my dear it seems that Lord Sesshomaru has graciously decided to let you stay in his castle until you can find your own way in this world'. She happily announced.

Ruby blanched. 'Eh?'

She looked to Sesshomaru only to see his impassive mask was back in place. 'Are you being serious?' she asked breathlessly to both the elderly woman and the Taiyoukai.

The Taiyoukai slightly nodded and the elderly woman beamed. 'Of course we are dear' she chuckled.

Ruby stood for a moment and breathed in. That means I'll actually be living in the same building as Sesshomaru. She bowed deeply in gratitude and to also hide the blush that was now staining her cheeks. 'Thank you very much'

She straightened and smiled.

The Taiyoukai slightly nodded again. 'Come I need to retrieve Rin and Jaken before we return to my castle' he announced deeply before gliding past her and through the door.

Ruby glanced at the elderly woman and smiled. 'I, I don't know what to say?' She was filled with so many overwhelming emotions it was an effort to talk.

The woman shook her head. 'Dear, there's nothing to say, now go before he changes his mind' the woman chided softly.

Ruby nodded and running over to the elderly woman she threw her arms around her frail form and engulfed her in an embrace.

Tears came to Ruby's eyes as she pulled away. 'Thank you so much' she choked out emotionally.

The woman squeezed her arm reassuringly. 'Go, dear'.

Ruby nodded. Wiping the tears from her cheeks a look of pure determination came over her face and she ran out the hut.

Finally reaching the clearing she spotted Rin, Jaken and the Taiyoukai waiting for her.

Smiling broadly, she followed the group west. Every so often she would glance at Sesshomaru, her mind finally set.

_I'm not going to give up!_

_--_

In thehut the elderly woman let out a content sigh. Her work was finished.

Slowly walking over to her futon she pulled away the pillow and picked up a rectangle shaped object.

With a reminiscing smile she turned the object around and gazed down at the photo of two adult figures holding a child.

One of the figures was a male youkai with long silver hair and golden eyes. His arms wrapped lovingly around a human woman with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. The woman was smiling as she stared forward into the camera, holding a small male child with a tuff of silver hair and curious blue eyes.

She was there when she had taken this picture. She was there when her Lord Sesshomaru-sama and Lady Ruby had been together.

And she is still with them when they made their way to the castle.

Well, her younger self was with them.

She, now, as the old woman called Hana had come back to help get them back together again because the evil hanyou Naraku had tilted fate when he had entered Lady Ruby's own world, up scaling destiny.

So she had come back with a little bit of magic to fix the tatters left in Naraku's wake.

Because she would do anything for her Lord Sesshomaru-sama and Lady Ruby, because she's their adoptive daughter _Rin_.

And with that she disappeared back into her own time, letting destiny to take back the reins of fate.

--

**Hey I hope you enjoyed the last chapter :p I had actually forgotten that I had a fanfic…yeah, yeah, I no….but I done this ages ago and I had also changed my email address so I didn't see any of the reviews. Sorry guys!! **

**P.S- Please don't forget to review!!**

**Well Je ne!!**

**Lady-of-the-Darkened-Moon **


End file.
